Les vacances de l'organisation XIII
by Fickerstein
Summary: Fiction terminée! YAOI. /!\ Quand l'organisation XIII au complet part en vacances, c'est jamais de tout repos...
1. Chapitre 1 Le sort en est jeté

Titre: Les vacances de l'organisation XIII

Auteur: Luluce

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

Couple: Axel x Roxas

Attention/Warning/Caution: Déconseillée aux homophobes...

Résumé: Quand l'organisation au complet pars en vacances à la mer, ce n'est pas de tout repos...

Chapitre 1 : Le sort en est jeté.

La nouvelle était tombée comme ça: Demyx avait participé à un jeu débile et avait gagné un voyage pour des îles exotiques. Seulement voilà: Il y avait 8 places d'avion, et ils étaient 13. On tira alors au sort les 8 chanceux qui partiraient en vacances.

-Xemnas

-Xaldin

-Demyx

-Axel

-Roxas

-Marluxia

-Zexion

-Xigbar.

Tandis que Larxene gromelais, Saix manifeste son mécontentement en cassant la table et criant « C'est injuste!! », Vexen répondit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de partir dans le "refuge des moustiques qui refilent le chikougounia" et Luxord sortit sans un mot de la piece. Les heureux gagnants partirent faire leur valises pour partir dans une demi-heure. Axel et Roxas se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

Axel: Cool, enfin l'occasion de passer des vacances... Si on dors dans la même chambre, j'pourais dormir avec toi? : D

Roxas:...Idiot.

Roxas partit à son tour faire ses bagages, abandonnant Axel qui se sentait un peu seul...

Une demi-heure plus tard, les 8 membres se retrouvèrent à l'aeroport. Tout le monde monta dans l'avion, et s'installèrent. Xemnas, Xaldin et Xigbar s'étaient assis cote à cote, dans une autre rangée on retrouvait Demyx, Roxas et Axel, et au fond Zexion et Marluxia.

Marlu:Hey mon poote! On en a pour 4 h d'avion, alors autant que je te prette des magasines!! Tu me file ton mp3?

Zexion:Ferme-la ou je t'étripe, si tu commence à me faire chier dès le début du trajet, je te donne les somnifères que j'ai emporter au cas-ou de suite, pigé Marluxia?

Marlu:...

C'est ainsi que Marluxia se tut et regarda à travers le hublot la piste qui se fesait de plus en plus petite vue de la haut... Le voyage se passa sans encombres: Personne n'avait beaucoup bougé durant le vol, sauf quelques un pour aller _là ou vous ne pouvez aller faire à leur place, _autrement dit, les W.C. A l'aeroport de l'île, Xigbar piqua un fou rire à la vue du nom de l'ile:

Xigy:BWAHAHAHA!! L'ÎLE MOKUKU AHAHAHAH!!

Zex':Pour ton info, le nom « Mokuku » se prononce 'Mokoukou', c'est surement un nom exotique...

Déçu que l'île se nomme _Mokoukou _et non pas _Mokuku_, Xigbar ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hotel. Comme le dit Demyx, Xigbar s'est fait cassé par Zexion.. Mais passons. Tout le monde récupère ses bagages sauf, sauf...

Marlu:OU EST MA VALISE ROSE AVEC DES FLEURS??

Responsable:Désolé Monsieur, elle a dut rester à l'autre aeroport...

Marlu:C'EST INADMISSIBLE!!

..Le pauvre Marlulu.. Sa belle valise avec ses fringues était perdue. Comment allait-il survivre sans son shampoing Herbal Essence?? A suivre... Les bagages sont chargés et tout le monde repars en deux taxi. Ils arrivent vers la tombée de la nuit à l'hotel Titikaka.

Receptionniste:Bienvenue à L'hotel Titikaka! Ici notre particularitée, c'est que vous êtes logés dans des petites cabanes!!

Xaldin:C'est quoi ce délire?

Le receptionniste montre du doigt les cabanes, et tout le monde se retourne pour admirer.

Receptionniste: Les bagagistes vont vous emmener en bateau à votre destination! Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour.

Les bagages sont à nouveau chargés dans les petites barques, et nos amis sont déposés à leurs petits cabanons.

Xemnas: OK, vu que y'a 4 cabanes, on va répartir équitablement.. Je prends le premier, et vous vous partager le reste!

Sur ce, le grand chef pris ses bagages et s'enferma dans ses 'appartements'.

Xigbar: Ah ouais non mais ok, carrément.

Zex': ...

Il fut décidé, pour le bien de tous, de laisser un second cabanon entier pour Marluxia, personne ne voulant partager ce beau séjour avec Ken version Barbie... Bref, Xigbar, Xaldin et Zexion prirent le 3 eme, et Axel, Roxas et Demyx le dernier. Etant à bout de leur voyage, les 'mens in black' s'endorment dans leur chambre respectives.

* * *

Luluce: Alors, ce premier chapitre j'avoue, était assez court, mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour commencer ce périple. Promis le prochain chapitre sera plein de rebondissement!! J'attends quelques reviews, à vot' bon coeur mesdames, messieurs!!

Voici les petites cabanes de l'organisation XDD:

img509.imageshack.us/img509/8043/tofoooau6.jpg


	2. Chapitre 2 Première journée

Kidou me revoila avec le nouveau chapitre en poche : D!

Merci à Midna-sama, DucanHeart et Gravity of hearts pour mes premieres reviews!!

Bon, j'avais promis un chapitre plus long, donc le voici ! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre 2, Première journée :

Après une première nuit dans cet endroit paradisiaque, nos héros se réveillent...

Bungalow n°1:

Xemnas se lève, s'étire et se sent merveilleusement bien. Qu'allais t'il pouvoir faire aujourd'hui? Une Croisiere? Aller à la Pêche? Martiriser quelques misérables? On avisera... Curieux de savoir le temps qu'il fait, monsieur ouvre ses rideaux et se retrouve face à Marluxia, qui lui aussi est a sa fenetre... En caleçon.

Marlu: OMG UN NUDIIISTE!!

Le chef de l'organisation referme imédiatement son rideau, et constate qu'il a dormit sans pyjama ... Enfin carrément sans rien. Il court s'habiller et décide de tuer Marluxia si jamais ce dernier révélait quoi que ce soit a propos de cet incident...

Bungalow n°2:

Marluxia est tromatisé de ce qu'il vient de voir.

Bungalow n°3:

Xaldin est le premier à se lever. Ayant la dale plus que jamais, il ouvre tout les placards à la recherche d'une boite de conserve quelconque... Rien, rien et rien... Soudain, quand tout espoir était perdu, une boite de conserve bonduelle 'petits haricots cuits' traine à l'étagère ouest de la cuisine. Xaldin tend la main pour la prendre, mais au moment ou il allait la saisir, elle se soulève de quelques centimètres et commence à trotter sur l'étagère...

Xaldin: Qu'est ce que... ?

Bonduelle fit un saut majestueux et atterrit sur la gasinière, elle parcourut tout le bar et sauta à terre. Alors commença une course folle.

Xaldin: REVIENS ICI BONDUELLE!!

Dans une chambre, Xigbar est réveillé par tout ce raffut... Il se lève péniblement pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Il ouvre la porte et aperçoit au bout du petit couloir une boite de haricots trotter... Avec Xaldin à ses trousses.

Xigbar: Attends, j'viens t'aider!!

Xigbar choppe une carabine qu'il avait emmener dans sa valise au cas ou. D'ailleurs, c'est bien étonnant que la sécurité de l'aéroport ne se soit aperçue de rien pendant les vérifications des bagages... Mais passons... Bonduelle est donc poursuivie pas deux affamés dont un armé... Mais qui va remporter la course? Bonduelle vas t-elle se faire ouvrir avec un ouvre-boite? Pourquoi peut-elle courir puisqu'elle est une boite en conserve? En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'affecter Zexion qui boit son café tranquillement en regardant ses amis poursuivre leur déjeuner...

Bungalow n°4:

Roxas se réveille difficilement. Il roule sur le coté pour arriver de l'autre coté du lit mais se retrouve nez-a-nez avec...

Rox:AXEL!? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU...

Le blondinet, affolé, se jette du lit et observe Axel qui dort comme une marmotte...

Rox: ...Idiot.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon comme ça, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, ses yeux fermés et roulé en boule sous la couette... Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand... HEY! Roxas chasse ces pensées de son esprit. Pourquoi le trouvait-il si beau tout à coup? Il décida d'abandonner l'idée de chasser Axel du lit, et le laissa dormir. Il partit déjeuner sa boite de cookies qu'il avait emmené.

Dans la chambre de Demyx, le lit est fait et personne n'a l'air d'être là... Normal, monsieur est partit très top pour profiter des activités de leur hôtel...

Vers midi, l'organisation se réunit autour d'une table au restaurant. Tout le monde est en tenue décontractée, sauf Marluxia qui a remis ses fringues de la veille vu qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles de sa valise. Le repas est servis: Calamar fris avec frittes ou moules. Mais avant d'attaquer ce beau repas, Xemnas prends sa fourchette et tapotte son verre pour attirer l'attention.

Xemnas: Chers membres, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde regarde le chef, sauf Demyx qui est en train de lutter contre lui même pour ne pas se jetter sur ses frittes...

Xemnas: Nous sommes réunits ici grâce à Demyx, qui, par ses bêtises, nous a fait gagner des vacances de rêve. Alors, buvons en son honneur!

Tout le monde: A Demyx!

Xemnas: Un petit discours numéro 9?

Demyx: Euh... A LA BOUUUFFFEEEE!!

Xemnas: ...

Tout le monde applaudit et Demyx s'attaqua à ses frittes, qu'il gobait incroyablement vite... Fut ensuite servis du fromage de chèvre brebichiiz, et puis vint le dessert... Chacun avait commander quelque chose de différent: Xaldin avait pris un petit moelleux au chocolat avec crème anglaise, Xigbar un super-mega-cornet 15 boules : Chocolat, vanille, pistache, fraise, banane, cookie, framboise, poire, menthe, carotte, réglisse, mangue, pamplemousse, nutella et chocolat blanc; Xemnas a juste pris un petit beignet à la banane, Demyx un yaourt, Roxas un cornet vanille, Axel un cornet chocolat, Zexion une mandarine, et Marlu... Marlu il s'est pris un esquimau fraise avec en cadeau une figurine des princesses Disney : D.

Après ce bon repas, tout le monde vague à ses occupations. Cet après-midi, nous allons suivre Axel et Roxas. Ils sont tous deux partit marcher à la plage. Roxas se sent étrangement mal à l'aise... Il bégaye légèrement, rougit à chaque fois que le rouquin lui parle et ne fait plus attention à rien (du coup c'est quelques gamelles que notre blondinet se ramassera pendant cette sortie : D) Axel commence à se poser des questions et c'est pour vous chers lecteur que je me suis risquée à écouter leur conversation...

Axel: Dit, quelque chose te tracasse??

Rox: Hein? N-non, non, rassure t-toi...

Axel: J'ai pourtant l'impression que si...

Rox: Qu-qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

Axel: Simplement que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites... Même des fois que je te soule..

Rox: Mais-mais non!! Tu te trompes!! Je t'évites pas, et tu me soules pas du tout parce que... Je..Je...

Axel: Tu?

Rox: Raahhh IDIOT!

Et c'est rouge écarlate que notre Roxy deviens, il s'enfuit en courant en direction du bungalow.

En fin de soirée, chacun est retourné dans son bungalow. Roxas fuit encore plus du regard Axel que d'habitude... Demyx se prépare un bon sandwish au beurre de cacahuette et regarde amusé la scène: Axel regarde Roxas comme si il le suppliait de lui parler, et Roxas fait mine de ne rien voir et écoute la radio allongé sur le canapé...

Radio: Nous annonçons donc une tempète sur la cote ouest dans la nuit de demain.. Demain il fera soleil radieux en matinée mais n'oubliez pas de bien fermer vos volets et de ne rien laisser trainer dehors au soir! C'était votre bulletin météo de 20h!

Demyx: Roooh crotte alors! Je voulais aller surfer demain soir...

Dans le bungalow n°3, le mystère de la boite de conserve qui court a été élucidée par Zexion qui s'est finalement allié à ses deux compagnons pour chopper la boite qui trotte... C'était finalement une souris qui essayait désespérement de se trouver à manger et qui voulait piquer la boite bonduelle... Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle avait trouver non pas à manger, mais la mort.. Faut dire, Xigbar nous bat tous en armes à feux, et il vise encore mieux qu'un chasseur avec 200 ans d'experience. Bref, Bonduelle s'est fait ouvrir à la main, car l'ouvre boite n'étais pas présent et Xaldin a destroyé la boite à mains nues...

Bungalow n°1:

Xemnas se sent trèèèèès seul, du coup il appelle au QG du l'organisation pour savoir comment se porte le reste de la troupe...

Xemnas: Comment ça va?

Luxord: ARG (chuchotte aux membres que c'est le chef au tel'), comment ça se passe??

Xemnas: Très bien, il fait chaud et la plage est déserte. Faut dire, j'ai zigouillé les gens qui venaient trop près de nous.

Luxord: ...

Larxene: Dites, vous pourriez faire passer un message à Marluxia?

Xemnas: Avec plaisir!

Larxene: Dites lui d'arreter de me arseler par sms que je ne sortirais JAMAIS avec un obsédé du zizi sexuel ni avec une copie de Barbie en masculin et surtout JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS avec un gars qui a les cheveux ROSES.

Saix: Et vous savez quoi? (Est à moitié pété de rire), 'le rose est la couleur la plus féminine, elle chasse les pensées négatives. Cette couleur rassurante éveille un désirs d'harmonie et de paix. En excès, le rose pousse au laisser aller, et à la recherche de plaisirs sans limites !' BWAHAHA! Bah moi quand je vois les cheveux roses de Marluxia, j'ai envie de le taper mwahahah!!

Larxene: ... Tes blagues sont foireuses.

Vexen: Et pourtant ce qu'il dit est la pure véritée! Tu lis les dictionnaires depuis quand Saix?

Saix: Mais j'lis pas les dictionnaires! Je regarde la télé et y'a eu un reportage sur les couleurs 3

Vexen: ...

Lexaeus: QUI A LAISSER TRAINER SON SOUTIF DANS LE COULOIR??

Larxene: ... Pas moi ..

Tous: ...

Xemnas: Bon j'dois vous laisser...

Luxord: Ca vous branche une partie de strip-poker?

Tous: COOL!! Adios amigos.

/ la conversation téléphonique est maintenant terminée. /

Xemnas: Sacrée organisation 3.

Le chef se couche donc tôt ce soir.

Nous n'avons pas de source sure mais certains disent qu'ils entendent des cris dans le bungalow numéro 2... Marluxia se fait-il assasiné? Ou s'est t'il trouvée une sirène aveugle comme petite amie? A suivre dans le prochain chapitre :p ...

Bon, je trouve que ce chapitre n'as pas encore assez de rebondissement, j'arrange ça dans le prochain chapitre!!

Mesdames, messieurs, créatures des ténèbres et similis, à vot' bon coeur (ou bon rien pour les similis) pour des reviews!!

Luluce vous salue : )


	3. Chapitre 3 Le cyclone

Chapitre 3: Le cyclone

Nos héros se lèvent, sans savoir qu'un coup monté se prépare...

Larxene: Tout le monde est près?

Luxord: On attends tes ordres.

Larxene: En avant!

A la plage, il n'y a personne dans un rayon de plus de 10 km qui soit près de l'organisation, normal, Xigbar a emporté sa carabine. Xemnas monte sur le plus gros rocher et pique une tête dans la mer. Demyx et Roxas regardent Star Wars sur un lecteur dvd portable, Xaldin bronze, Xigbar creuse un trou dans le sable (mais pour faire quoi? Meditez 2 heures la dessus.), Zexion papotte avec un crabe, Marluxia se badijonne de crème solaire et Axel... Ou est-il? En tout cas tout le monde s'en fou, personne s'en ai aperçu (C'est ça la fraternité dans l'organisation, et ui.)

Demyx: TROP FORT! Moi quand je serais grand, je serais comme Yoda: Un grand guerrier : D!

Zexion: Un grand guerrier? Personne par la guerre ne devient grand.

Demyx & Roxas: O.o

Demyx partit nager pendant quelques minutes. Roxas s'allia à Xigbar pour creuser jusqu'aux profondeurs de la terre... Mais retournons au bungalow n°4...

Axel: Ils peuvent crever pour que je me baigne... Nan mais attends, le maître du feu, se baigner? Pff ils ont fumé...

Télé: Nous vous rappellons que ce soir, un ouragan traversera la cote ouest des iles! Accrochez vous bien si vous ferez votre baptème de l'air mwahahaha!!

Axel: ...

Télé: Tout de suite, votre téléfilm de l'après-midi.

_'Amouuur gloire et beautééée!! Des mots qui font rêver!! ...'_

Axel: Mouais, j'pref les feux de l'amour...

Télé: Précédament, dans les feux de l'amour...

JACK! Mais comment as-tu pu? Je ne comprend pas.. Je t'aime à en mourir, mais toi? AIIIME-MWAAAAA!!

Axel: ...

Retour à la plage. Demyx revient en courant.

Demyx: UN REQUINN!!

Zexion: Es-tu sur de ce que tu as vu? Peu être était-ce un dauphin. Tu sais, Le requin se caractérise par sa silhouette fuselée, particulièrement hydrodynamique, et ses nageoires pectorales et dorsales, ainsi que sa nageoire caudale hétérocerque (de forme asymétrique). Il est pourvu d'un squelette entièrement cartilagineux et de cinq à sept fentes branchiales latérales selon les espèces et...

Demyx: ET PAR SES DENTS POINTUES!!

Roxas, qui jusqu'à présent regardait l'horizon en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau, voit une énorme machoire s'approcher de ses pieds...

Roxas: Un... Un...

Zexion: T'inquietes mec, les requins s'approchent pas de la cote! Tu vas nager trop loin Demyx, c'est tout.

Roxas: Requin.. REQUIN!!

Zexion pousse Roxas car ce dernier est paralysé par la peur. Seulement il tombent tout deux dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin.

Xemnas: Demyx, fais quelque chose!!

Demyx: Mais quoi TT??

Xemnas: J'sais pas! Je suis pas le maître de l'eau! Génère une vague, j'en sais rien moi!!

Demyx: ...

Notre Moïse préféré sors sa sitar et commence à jouer d'un air (rock, bien sur.), et là c'était comme si l'eau réagissait à la musique, à chaque fois que Demyx frottait les cordes de la sitar avec ses doigts, les vagues s'écrasaient sur le pauvre requin, qui voulait juste manger un petit bout de jambe humaine : ( .

Xemnas: J'pense qu'on va rentrer...Hein?

Les membres s'exécutent et plient bagages pour retourner aux bungalows...

14h30 – Bungalow n°4

Demyx et Roxas rentrent de leur 'balade'. Demyx dit qu'il veut aller faire un peu de shopping dans les boutiques de la plage et sors à nouveau. Roxas va chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain et s'enroule dedans avant de s'asseoir à coté d'Axel.

Axel: Hey, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Rox'?

Roxas: Re...Requin...

Et là, c'est repartit: Roxas re-bégaye, il tremble légèrement (la c'est surement parce qu'il est trempé et qu'il a froid, mais...), et rougit un peu...

Axel: Omfg, j'regrette pas de ne pas vous avoir accompagner.

Le silence s'installe, et le gars de la météo de tout à l'heure réaparrait.

Télé: Nous vous informons que ce soir, la tempète sera plus puissante que nous le croyons! Soyez rentrés à 6h chez vous, nous pensons que les vents s'élèveront aux alentours de cette heure. Soyez vigilents ou vous passerez votre baptème de l'air!! Mwahahaha!!

Roxas & Axel: ...

Roxas tremble et meurt de froid. Il regarde Axel, puis lui demande...

Roxas: Axel, j'ai froid...

Axel: Ah, tu veux que j'aille te chercher une autre couverture?

Roxas: ...

Axel: Ok j'y vais!

Notre rouquin va chercher une serviette avec le sourire au lèvres, et Roxas est déçu de la réponse de son meilleur ami. Franchement, tout ce qu'il demandais, c'était qu'Axel le serre contre lui. Mais apparemment, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés... Et cela le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Le numéro 8 revient la serviette en main et la pose délicatement sur Roxas. Il s'asseoit à nouveau.

Roxas: ... Merci.

Axel: De rien Crevette )

Roxas: ... Idiot...

'Idiot' était surement l'expression favorite de Roxas. C'etait le mot qu'il disait à chaque fois à Axel dès que ce dernier lui disait quelque chose qui le gênait. Axel était habitué à cette réplique, et souriait à chaque fois que son blondinet préféré la lui disait. Au fond, Axel rêvait de serrer Roxas contre lui, mais il avait peur que Roxas le repousse.

Roxas: Tu.. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé seul ce matin?

Axel: Non ça va, mais je me sentais un peu seul... Et puis bon, j'suis habitué tu sais, je...

Axel fut coupé par Roxas qui se jetta dans ses bras. Le rouquin ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il se contenta de serrer le blondinet contre lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'enlacer Roxas? Surement autant qu'il y a d'étoiles. Il se sentait si bien, un peu gêné mais heureux. Le blondinet se demandais d'ou lui venait cette poussée de courage de se jetter dans les bras d'Axel, mais en tout cas il en était fier. Soudain, la porte du bungalow s'ouvre, se qui eut comme effet de séparer Roxas et Axel.

Demyx: Tonnerre de l'ouest! Y'a un vent d'enfer dehors!!

Roxas lance un regard noir à Demyx.

Axel: ça doit être la tempête annoncée à la télé...

Demyx: A ouais! La télé! Ca va etre l'heure de ma série Le destin de la Marmotte qui chante!!

Demyx s'asseoit sur le canapé. Il aurait pu se mettre sur le bord du canapé tout de même, mais non. Monsieur s'asseoit entre notre couple favoris! Et toc, second regard noir de Roxas à Demyx.

Demyx: Roxas, ça va? On dirais que t'a le regard d'un tueur à gages!

Roxas se retenait de lui sortir ' Si j'avais des revolvers à la place des yeux tu serais déjà mort', mais ça eveillerai des soupçons sur sa relation avec Axel, et ça le gênait plus que tout que les gens le sache.

Télé: C'est le destin d'une marmooote!! Qui tiens entre ses pattes!! C'est le destin d'une maaarmoote!! /épisode 45: trahison./

Roxas: ...

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, Demyx est concentré sur la télé. Roxas prends un regard absent, sans expression. Et Axel ne cesse de penser à ce qui vient de se passer... Impossible de penser à autre chose.

Dehors, la nuit tombe. Tout le monde est rentré à l'abris, grace à la prévention météo. Seul une barque vogue sur l'eau... Avec à bord 5 personne avec chacun un long manteau noir avec une ample capuche qui cache leur visage.

Larxene: Nous allons nous approcher et on va les attaquer!

Luxord: J'croyais qu'on devait juste leur faire peur!

Lexaeus: Le chef va nous tuer si on fait ça Larx'.

Larxene: Mais non mais juste attaquer Barbie UU!

Lexaeus: Ah bah si ce n'est que ça!

Luxord: J'vais lui couper les cheveux!

Vexen: J'le glace pour que vous puissiez l'attaquer sans qu'il puisse se défendre!

Saix: ...

Larxene: EN AVANT!!

La barque se cogne légèrement contre le poteau qui tient les bungalows au dessus de l'eau. Larxene grimpe et tous entre par effraction dans un cabanon.

Larxene: TU VAS MORFLER FENASSE!!

Vieille: Dilan? C'est toua?

Lexaeus: Ah non Xaldin n'est pas là chere dame.

Vieille: Foutez le camp sales racailles!! Ou j'apelle les flics!

Tous: OMFG

Les 5 membres sortent de la cabane et reprennent leur barque pour aller aux cabanons d'en face.

Larxene: Cette fois, c'est Marlu. En avant, et pas de pitié!

Le club des 5 s'élance à nouveau à l'assault du cabanon numéro 2. Marluxia se détend dans sa baignoire, avec la musique douce. Il sors alors de son bain, et soudain..

Larxene: Ton heure est venue Marluxia!! MAIS... OH MON...

Larxene tombe dans les pommes à la vue de Marluxia déshabillé.

Lexaeus: OMFG!! WTF!

Luxord: Non de dieu O.O

Vexen: Nooonnn!! Effacez-moi la mémoire!! EFFACEZ LA MOI!! NANN MES YEUUUX!!

Saix: La, je suis tromatisé à vie.

Marlu s'empresse de se passer une serviette autour de lui.

Marluxia: Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?

Luxord: ... BWAHAHAHA BILOUUUTEUHHH!!

Saix: C'est pas vrai...

Lexaeus: XD LOL PTDR!!

Marluxia: Lexaeus, depuis quand tu parles en sms?

Lexaeus: Nan mais laiss' koi, t'es pas jeune toi c'est le langage moderne ça! Le SMS c'est le futur quoi !

Tous: ...

Lexaeus: Pfff çc.

Luxord: Eh les mecs, on fait quoi pour Larxene?

Marlu: Laissez-moi faire é-è

Et tel le chevalier reveilla la belle au bois dormant de son sommeil, Marluxia déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Larxene.. Evidement, elle se reveille, mais là c'est une version différente de la version original de 'La belle au bois dormant'. J'aurais aimer vous raconter ceci: Larxene ouvrit ses yeux et vit l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle le remercia de l'avoir tirée de son doux sommeil en l'embrassant une fois de plus, lui caressa la joue... ET BIN NON MWAHAHA!! (Tel est mon boulot d'auteur: ne pas raconter les histoires de princesses de bisous.. parce que c'est plus trop d'actualité, mais DE FILLES QUI SE BATTENT !) Voici la VRAIE version de cette scène:

Larxene ouvre les yeux immédiatement et là...

Larxene: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

(Du genre la nana dans Indiana Jones 2, si vous l'avez regarder la semaine derniere.) Larxene flanque la plus grosse baffe de sa vie à Marluxia, qui fut projeté en arriere sous la violence du coup.

Larxene: Tu vas MORFLEY JE VAIS TE PATATOMISER PULVERISER ECRABOUILLER NIQUER DEFRACTER DEFONCER DEMONTER DEGOMER!!

Tous: OMFG O.O

Larxene foudroit Marluxia d'une puissance de 4500 volts, ce qui eut l'effet que ce dernier tomba raide mort au sol (ouais bah désolée il est pas mort!! C'est ça la magie du cinéma & des fics : D). Larxene se leve et commence à partir.

Larxene: On s'barre.

Lexaeus: Euh.. On devrait peut être le porter à l'hopital?

Tous: Nan.

Voici encore une preuve de la fraternité dans l'organisation. Soudain, quand les 5 membres sortent du bungalow n°2, tous regardent ébahis la tempete qui arrive, mais surtout la tornade au dessus de l'eau. Cette tornade qui fait plusieurs mètres de haut, qui tourne à toute vitesse et détruit tout sur son passage. Ils font alors demi-tours mais..

Larxene: MARLU OUVRES!!

Marluxia (derriere la porte): Hors de question bande de racailles!

Lexaeus: Ah non là c'est trop! Etre traités 2 fois de racailles non mais attends là, on est des sanguinaires, des guerriers!

Lexaeus enfonce donc la porte. Tout le monde entre et Lexaeus reboite la porte (Efficace d'avoir King-kong dans son équipe, moi j'vous le dit.)

Donc, dans le bungalow numéro 2, on s'asseoit tous et on attend que l'intempérie passe.

Dans le bungalow numéro 1, Xemnas appelle au QG de l'organisation mais étrangement ça ne réponds pas... D'après Xemnas, ils sont partis en boite. Rahlala, si il savait qu'ils étaient au bungalow voisin.

Bungalow numéro 3, on voit Zexion qui cuisine (Ouais, chose rare.) pendant que Xaldin et Xigbar jouent à la wii. Seulement l'ouragan arrache violement les cables électrique non loin de là; du coup la wii et tout les appareils électriques s'éteignent.

Xigbar: Nooooon!! Pour une fois que je l'écrasais!!

Xaldin: C'est la vie, Xiggy.

Zexion:Xiggy! Il s'apelle Xiggyyy! Je suis fowle de luii!! C'est un garçon pas comme les autres!! Mais moi je l'aime cay pas ma fauuOOOte! Meme si je saaaiiis qu'il ne m'aimeras ja-may!!

Xigbar: KEWA?

Xaldin: A ouais c'est vrai, Zexion devient fou quand il fait noir... T'inquietes, ça va passer.

Zexion: Moi vous avez, j'aime Celine Dion HIHI (Rire gamin), tonton Xaldiiiiin tu peux faire le dada??

Xaldin: ... N'en fait pas trop mon gars, parce que quand tu redeviendras normal, je te jure que je te ferais payer tout ça...

Xigbar: T'es sur qu'il déconne? Parce que le coup de la chanson de Celine Dion 'Xiggy' ça me rassures pas du tout...

Xaldin: Ouais t'en fait pas...

Zexion: Dadaaa!!

Dans le bungalow numéro 4, Demyx est desespéré: Il pourra pas voir l'édition de 20h de 'La marmotte qui chante' car on capte pas la chaine TF1 à cause de la tempete ce soir... Du coup, il va se coucher pour dormir tot. Axel et Roxas regardent les autres chaines quand soudain, l'électricité se barre aussi... Il fait noir, on ne peut pas voir grand chose dans le bungalow. Si ce n'est la lumiere de la lune qui éclaire juste un petit coin de la piece.

Roxas: J'imagine que c'est à cause de l'ouragan.. Tu penses que l'électricité va revenir?

Aucune réponse.

Roxas: Axel?

Roxas commençait à flipper. Pourquoi le Rouquin ne lui répondait pas? Il attendit quelques secondes.

Axel: Pardonnes-moi...

Roxas: Hein?

Axel allume soudainement son portable pour faire de la lumiere et de son visage dégouline un liquide rougâtre.

Roxas: AAAAAHHHH!!

Axel explose de rire et lui montre le ketchup.

Roxas: Ahh!! Mais.. Idiot va! T'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu!! J'aurais pas pu t'emmener aux urgences! Et si tu mourrais... Si tu mourrais... Je mourrais aussi.

Axel resta silencieux et fixa Roxas. Le blondinet n'osait pas lever son regard du sol. Axel caressa la joue de Roxas et lui dit..

Axel: T'en fait pas, je suis vigilent... Crevette.

Roxas:

Axel secoua les cheveux de Roxas dans tout les sens, ce qui enerva le blondinet qui se jetta en riant dans les bras d'Axel.

Axel: Hey, c'est de la triche! Tu m'attendris!

Roxas: C'est voulu!

Axel: ... Roxas?

Roxas: Quoi?

Axel: ... T'es assis à cheval sur moi.

Roxas: !?

Le blondinet s'enleva aussi tot et s'assit à coté, rouge comme une tomate, ce qu'Axel ne pouvait voir à cause de l'obscuritée.

Roxas: ...Je.. J'vais me coucher.

Axel: J'te suis...

Roxas: Bonne nuit.

Axel: Ouais.

Roxas entre dans sa chambre... Suivit d'Axel.

Roxas: HEY qu'est tu fiche là?

Axel: Veut pas dormir seul : p

Roxas: Vas dormir avec Demyx alors.

Axel: ... Idiot.

Roxas: Voleur de réplique.

Axel: Crevette!

Roxas: ... C'est bon, tu peux squatter...

Axel sourit et se jetta dans le lit, s'enroula dans les couettes puis se calla. Roxas le suivit mais se mit le plus au bords possible du lit.

Axel: Euh, je prends trop de place?

Roxas: Non, non...

Axel: Pourquoi tu restes aux bords alors?

Roxas: ...

Roxas roula sur le coté et se blottit contre Axel.

Roxas: Si demain, Demyx nous surprends, je dirais que j'avais pas vu que t'étais là, pigé?

Axel: Ouais, tout ce que tu veux :3.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent alors. Dans le cabanon numéro 2, les 5 squatteurs jouent au strip-poker, avec Marluxia. Dingues, hein? Sauf que tout le monde laisse gagner Marluxia, de peur qu'il ne soit à nouveau nu devant leurs yeux O.o...Ainsi s'achève la seconde journée dans les cabanons.

--

Le cyclone, va t'il dévaster la cote tropicale? Marluxia va t'il voir Larxene en soutif au strip-poker? Axel et Roxas aurons t-ils des enfants? Pourquoi Xemnas est-il seul? Et pourquoi on as pas eu la réponse à la question du chapitre précedent sur ce qu'étaient les cris dans le bungalow n°2?? Et bah à suivre, pake l'auteur a la flemme XD! Comme toujours, quelques reviews m'encourageraient . Merchi d'avance!!

-Signé Luluce-


	4. Chapitre 4 Amour Gloire et Requins

Kidouu!! Me revoila

Midna-sama: Mes idées? Je sais pas trop, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête. Je m'inspire souvent de séries, films ou fics! Mais des fois j'invente des trucs je sais pas d'ou ça viens XD! Et Bonduelle.. Bah je sais pas, j'ai d'abord pensé à une boite de conserve, puis dans ma tete j'ai vu la pub Bonduelle, le petit grain de mais tout seul dans le plat qui fait 'Mangez moi!!' et voilà O.o Je fonctionne très bizarement x3

DucanHeart: Vive l'AkuRoku mdr! Hum Bora Bora? Possible, j'ai inventé l'ile de toute pièce XD! Je sais meme pas ou la placer géographiquement O.o! Pour Zexion, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu le faire intello. Il est vrai que Vexen serait vachement bien dans ce rôle, mais j'aime le coté Emo de Zexion é-è. Pour la rapidité des chapitres, merci! J'adore écrire mais je n'avais jamais penser avant poster mes histoires sur un site, et j'ai trouvé celui-ci par hasard! Et puis hop, j'écris, j'écris sans m'arreter... Dès que j'ai fini un chapitre, je le poste, et j'écris déjà le prochain! Je dois dire que je me retiens de poster 2 chapitres par jour XD! Il faut quand meme laisser du suspens : P,

Gravity of Hearts: Je fais chanter qui je veux, c'est ça la magie du cinéma et des histoires XD!

Louwenn: Lexaeus se modernise, que veux tu é-è

Bref, mon prochain chapitre sans attendre!! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Amour, gloire et requins.**

Nos héros dormaient à points fermés. Mais le bungalow numéro 1 était étrangement secoué... Xemnas se lève et ouvre couragesement sa fenetre pour voir se qui se passe. Il se prit une vague en pleine figure.

Xemnas: Mais que...

Nouvelle vague, mais pas dans la figure de Xemnas.

Xemnas: AHAH! Raté!!

Qu'a cela ne tienne, une autre vague arrive et frappe le volet qui se referme sur Xemnas. Ce dernier gromèle et referme la fenetre. Impossible avec toutes ces vagues de voir quoi que ce soit! Et soudain, un CRAC énorme se fit entendre. Bizarrement, les appartements de Xemnas penchèrent quelques peu sur le coté... Tout ce qui se trouvait sur les étagère s'explose au sol, manquant de trancher Xemnas en tranches. Un second crac se fit entendre, encore plus effroyable. Xemnas sortit alors en catastrophe de ses appartements qui partaient maintenant au large sur la mer; et rejoint le bungalow numéro 2.

Xemnas: Bonsoir très cher Marluxia, sache que squatter avec toi ne m'enchante pas et que je préfèrerais largement être en présence de la vraie Barbie ou mieu du vrai Ken...

Larxene: Comment ça 'Ou mieu le vrai Ken' ?

Xemnas: QU...

Lexaeus: Ouais lol! Trop mdr maître!

Xemnas: Vous êtes là depuis quand?

Larxene: 'Taleur

Lexaeus: Vive la life! Moi jkiffe la plage!!

Xemnas: Lexaeus.. Quel est ce changement si soudain dans ta façon de parler?

Lexaeus: Hey j'parle decontract'!! Vive la jeunesse mec!

Xemnas: ...

Marluxia: Vous venez tous me rendre visite, je suis si heureux! Je suis enfin aimé!! Quelle belle preuve de...

Club des 5: T'fais pas d'illusion! On est venu pour te faire bouffer tes cheveux.

Xemnas: Moi parce que mon bungalow flotte à présent sur l'eau et qu'il va sombrer tel le Titanic.

Troisieme preuve de la fraternité dans l'organisation, vous savez entre eux, c'est un lien très fort qui les unit, et ça se voit. Bref, Xemnas tape la causette avec les membres de l'organisation présents dans le bungalow 2.

Dans le bungalow numéro 3, Xaldin est réveillé par une poutre dans sa face.

Xaldin: MILLES SABORDS DE MILLES SABORDS!

Il se frotte la tête et regarde son plafond: quelques fissures se propagent, menaçant une seconde chutte de poutres. Xaldin décide d'aller squatter dans la chambre de Zexion. Il se glisse dans le lit de notre nouvel intello. Dans la chambre de Xigbar, l'armoire qui tenait en équilibre sur 3 pieds ne tient plus debout et s'écrasa au sol, se qui réveilla Xigbar en sursaut. Ses autres meubles vacillent et menace de bloquer l'entrée.

Xigbar: J'vais me casser avant d'être enfermé ici et mourir lamentablement de faim...

Xigbar court dans la chambre de Zexion et se glisse de l'autre coté de Zexion, l'autre étant étrangement occupé... Mais trop fatigué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se couche de l'autre coté.

Au bungalow numéro 4, Demyx regarde sa fenetre, sur laquelle les vagues s'écrasent. Il est fasciné par les vagues qui contourne le bungalow, et regarde par sa fenetre les vagues. Dans la chambre voisine, le tonnerre réveille Roxas. Le blondinet ouvre doucement les yeux, et s'asseoit dans le lit. Il regarde autour de lui: Axel dort encore. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de l'embrasser? De toute façon, il dort, il ne se rendrais compte de rien! Et puis... Non, le courage lui manquait. Roxas rougit et se rallongea près d'Axel, posant sa tête au niveau de celle du maître du feu. Ce dernier dégageait une chaleur rassurante... Roxas se sentait si bien avec lui. Il se blottit contre Axel et s'endormit sans pretter attention à la tempete dehors.

Retour au bungalow n°3, dans la chambre de Zexion. Xaldin s'emmerde et arrive pas à dormir, alors il tape la causette avec le second squatteur.

Xaldin: ... T'es là pourquoi toi?

Xigbar: Mon armoire s'est écrasée au sol et toutes mes étagères et commodes ne sont pas fixés dans ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de mourir écrasé en dessous ou enfermé dans ma chambre sans de quoi manger... Et toi?

Xaldin: Mon plafond menace de me tomber dessus.

Xigbar: Mortel... Dis, Zexion s'est vite endormi après sa crise...

Xaldin: Ouais, le pauvre ça le fatigue de devenir dingue, mais ça lui va bien...

Xigbar: Ouais, on s'est tapé une bonne marade... Purée il m'a terrorisé avec la chanson de Celine Dion...

Xaldin: Et encore, il a pas chanté du Cabrel, réjouis-toi.

Xigbar: AHAH! Lui chanter du Danny Briant ça doit tuer!

Xaldin: Non! Non! Du Ilona Mitrecey!! (rire qui tue)

Xigbar: Na!! PIGLOO!

Xaldin & Xigbar: LE PAPA PINGOUIN LE PAPA PINGOUIN LE PAPA LE PAPA LE PAPA PINGOUIN!! XDDDD

Les deux amis éclatent de rire ensemble. Zexion ouvre légèrement les yeux... Et soudain les ouvre complètement.

Zexion: OH NOIR CELESTE POURQUOI M'ENTOURES-TU?

Xaxa & Xiggy: O.o

Zexion: Ca me rappelle...si l'on considère la synthèse soustractive, le noir est obtenu par un mélange de pigments absorbant chacun une longueur d'onde, combinés de manière à toutes les absorber; c'est bien une couleur obtenue par mélange. Néanmoins, si l'on considère la synthèse additive (superposition de faisceaux lumineux monochromatiques), le noir est au contraire une absence de couleur... On oppose aussi le noir au blanc, et...RonRonn ZzzzZZ (Se rendort illico)

Xaldin: ... Tout ça me laisse perplexe, pour moi le noir était une couleur comme les autres et je ne me posait pas la question de comment il était fait...

Xiggy: J'le prefere quand meme quand il chante, il est trognon.

Xaxa: Nan mais attends, tu sais le sens du mot 'monochromatiques' toi?

Xiggy: Ouais! Ouais! On qualifie de **monochromatique** une lumière dont la couleur n'est formée que d'une fréquence ou, par extension de sens, d'une bande très étroite de fréquence au niveau de son spectre. Tu savais pas?

Xaxa: ...

Xiggy: Nan mais j'dec, je comprends meme pas le sens de la phrase que je viens de dire, c'est Vexen qui m'a saoulé avec ça et ça m'est resté, meme si je comprend rien : D

Xaxa: Ah ouais, tu me rassures là.

Xiggy: O NWAR CELESTE!! (Refait Zexion)

Xaxa: Non non!! _XIGGY!! Il s'apelle XIGGY!_!! XD

Les deux amis rigolèrent encore là dessus un long moment puis décidèrent de s'endormir une bonne fois pour toute jusqu'au lendemain midi...

Bungalow numéro 2: L'ambiance est chaude O.o! Comme le petit monde s'ennuyait, Marluxia a voulu mettre un peu d'ambiance et a sortit son petit stock de bière. Grosse erreur, tout le monde est à présent bourré(Sauf Vexen. Boire est un péché vous savez). Tous sont regroupés autour de la table, ou sont assis face à face Larxene et Marluxia qui font un défit du premier qui dégueule.

Larxene: (boit son verre), Ah. 45! HIPS!

Tous: LARXENE! LARXENE!

Marluxia: (boit son verre avec peine); 45 auss..HIPS!

Tous: OUUUHHH!!

Marluxia s'éffondre au sol et Larxene est déclarée vainqueur.

Tous: OUAIS LARXENE ELLE PAWN TOUT!!

Larxene: OUAIS! Meme les t'ch-HIPS et le Cow'ka cowla!!

Vexen: (Seule personne qui a encore la raison) Pfff, c'est ridicule.

Lexaeus: Yo mec! Detends toi la c'est la fêêêteuh!!

Vexen: Je ne m'abessserais pas à votre pitoyable niveau!

Luxord et Xemnas: Hiséoo!! Santiaaanooo!! HIPS!

Vexen: ... Accablant.

Lexaeus, Larxene, Luxord et même Saix et Xemnas dansent autour de la table sur la musique du portable de Marluxia. Cela dura des heures, Vexen s'enferma dans la chambre de princesse Marlulu et se calla dans le lit. Après tout, il fesait noir: il ne pouvait voir l'horrible couleur des murs, des rideaux, des vitres, des fenetres, des couvertures, des coussins, des ..., qui étaient.. ROSES! Heureusement bon dieu qu'il n'y avait plus d'electricité pour voir tout ça. Notre scientifique s'endort tant bien que mal, avec le bruit des vagues et le raffut que font les bourrés de la piece d'à coté...

Le jour se lève enfin sur la Cote Est de Bora-bora, donc sur L'ile Mokuku é-è (Avouez que ce nom tue.) Le soleil éclaire les bungalow de nos compagnons... Etrange! 4 poteaux sortent de l'eau, un est arraché.. Mais ou est le bungalow n°1? Si on regarde plus loin, on le voit écrasé sur la cote voisine: Boré-boré. Dans le bungalow numéro 2, c'est le bordel dans la piece et tout le monde dort à meme le sol, tandis que Vexen se reveille doucement, le soleil éclairant de sa douce lumiere d'aurore la piece...

Vexen: OMFG WTF HELP!!

Le rose de la piece est tellement vif que Vexen ne voit plus rien! Il roule sur le sol et rampe péniblement jusqu'au salon.

Dans le bungalow suivant, la chambre de Xaldin n'a plus de toit, et celle de Xigbar on ne peut plus rentrer car les étageres sont tombées et bloquent la porte : D. Tout deux se réveillent aux cotés de Zexion.

Zexion: J..Jour? Ouf, mais .. O.O

Zexion se jette de son lit et reveille les deux squatteurs.

Xaldin: Ah non c'est pas bientôt fini la crise? Il fait jour Zex'. Y'a pu le _noiir célèèste_.

Zexion: Qu'est ce que vous fichez dans MON lit u-u?

Xigbar: Ah ouais, il est revenu.

Xaldin: Ouais. Problèmes techniques dans nos chambres.

Zexion: ...

Seul le bungalow numéro 4 est comme neuf, protégé par le maître de l'eau! Ce dernier est déjà debout, il déjeune et regarde la télé qui est revenue. Les infos annoncent que l'ouragan a dévasté la cote entiere, mais aucun bléssé, _juste 75 morts_. Dans la chambre de Roxas, Axel n'ose pas bouger de peur de réveiller le blondinet qui s'est endormi la tête sur son torse. Le rouquin repense encore à hier, avant que Demyx n'arrive... Rahlala, ce bouffon avait tout gaché, peut être que s'il n'étais pas arrivé, il aurait put embrasser Roxas... Soudain, Demyx ouvre la porte de la chambre à Rox' et tire Axel de ses pensées

Axel: DEMYX, avant toute chose, je tiens à te dire qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre nous, et que si tu dis quoi que ce soit c'est pas à moi que t'oras à faire mais à Roxas et ses deux keyblades et à moi.

Demyx: Quelque chose entre toi et qui?

Axel: ...

Demyx: Dit, la nana dans ton lit ressemble étrangement à Roxas, dingue O.o

Roxas: Normal, je SUIS Roxas.

Axel: ?!

Demyx: Waaa la bonne blague!

Roxas: Ouais s'tu veux. J'me rendors.

Roxas se cache sous la couette alors qu'Axel le regarde étonné car il le croyait endormit. Demyx hausse les épaules et se barre admirer les dégats sur la cote. Dans le bungalow numéro 3, Zexion marche tranquilement dans le couloir... Le parquet est néttoyé, les murs sans aucunes égratignures, un requin dépasse du plafond, le parquet est glissant et... Un requin dépasse du plafond? Notre second intello après Vexen hurle à la mort et revient dans sa chambre.

Xigbar: Un problème princesse?

Zexion: J'en ai ras la capuche des requins T-T

Xaldin: ... Si ce n'est que ça.

Nos deux chevaliers vont défendre Princesse Zexy (omfg l'affreux jeu de mot avec Zéxy, lisez avec le bon accent : D! Niaa quelle affreuse auteur je suis.) Xaldin transpèrce le requin avec ses lances et Xigbar le renvoit à l'océan car comme un vieux dicton le dit, _ce qui appartient à la mer retourne toujours à la mer. _Bref, Zexion sauvé, il pars déjeuner au resto de l'hotel avec Xaldin et Xigbar.

Dans le bungalow numéro 2, tout le monde se réveille avec un mal de crane du tonnerre.

Xemnas: Awww j'ai mal au craaaane..

Vexen: Il vaut mieux **être saoul** que con, ça dure moins longtemps **...**

Xemnas: Quewaaa?

Vexen: Rien.

Allez, rassurez-vous. Une bonne aspirine et un bon gros dodo toute la journée et ce soir nos méchants préférés seront d'aplomb pour ce que je leur prépare.Retournons auprès de Roxas voulez-vous? Notre blondinet décide de se lever et d'aller brancher la télé. Axel le suit. Roxas branche la télé et s'asseoit sur le canapé, Axel en fait de même. Roxas zape et tombe sur un téléfilm ou un couple s'embrasse.. Axel regarde alors le blondinet langoureusement...

Roxas: ... Axel, la derniere fois que tu m'a regardé comme ça, je suis revenu de mission avec des piquants de cactus plein les fesses et Xemnas m'a enguelé...

Axel ignore la réplique de son ami, se jette sur lui et l'embrasse avec fougue. Roxas est surpris mais se laisse faire... Axel intensifie le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche du blondinet. Roxas répond à ce baiser en caressant la langue d'Axel avec la sienne... Quand soudain...

Demyx: Bon sang! Y'a un mort qui flotte devant la porte du bungal... OMFG?!

Axel: ... Demyx?

Demyx: ... Euh, ouais mon poto que j'adore et qui m'adore??

Axel: Cours.

Demyx: J'peux hurler en meme temps?

Roxas: Hurle même à la mort.

Demyx: Merci! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Et c'est par un fou furieux avec ses chakrams brulants à 1000 degrès et un givré avec ses deux clées que Demyx se fait pourchassé dans tout le bungalow... Crotte! Un cul de sac... S'en est finit pour Demyx, les deux psychopates s'approchent doucement de lui les yeux brillants avec une lueur de méchanceté... Demyx ferme les yeux et prie le dieu des poissons pour etre épargné... Manque de bol, le dieu des poissons il protège que les poissons. Alors, Demyx se fait tabasser par notre couple favoris.

Bungalow voisin: Vide, Xaldin Xigbar et Zexion se baladent encore...

Bungalow voisin de celui qui est voisin à celui des psychopates: Les ex-bourés se reveillent après s'être shootés à l'aspirine, en forme. Vexen est assis près d'eux, et lit le magazine PUBLIC.

Marluxia: Hey! C'est celui du mois de juillet?

Vexen: Non, celui du mois d'Aout.

Marluxia: Ow! Monsieur m'a cassé!!

Vexen: Faut croire...

Le scientifique tourne la page pour lire les potins des stars...Quelques centimètres plus loin, Lexaeus se lève, glisse sur un poisson qui était arrivé miraculeusement en vie jusque là mais qui meurt écrasé sous le pied de Dark Hercule, se ratrappe sur le mur d'en face qui tombe en arriere...

Lexaeus: OMFG mais mama la cata! Ce mur c'est de la nioniotte!! Nan mais regarde il flotte! Je savais que ces bungalows étaient en bois! Nan mais ça s'voyait quand meme! Le mur il etait chelou t'façon, j'lai vu dès notre arrivée quoi.

Larxene: ... HEY! C'est quoi ce truc rose qui flotte?

Marluxia: Ma... MA VALISE O.O?

Marluxia se jette à l'eau et nage jusqu'à sa valise. Heureux il l'embrasse, et ne remarque pas qu'il est à présent entouré de requins.

Marluxia: Ma valise chériiie... Tu.. ARG! REQUINS! A L'AIDE AU SECOURS!!

Personne ne prête attention à Marluxia car de loin, on dirait qu'il fait coucou.

Larxene: Ouais, c'est ça Marlulu... Coucou!! Pfff

Vexen: Quel gamin...

Lexaeus A fond.

Xemnas: Et si on allait se plaindre au réceptionniste?

Luxord: Ouais, on va lui demander de nous loger ailleurs parce que là en pleine nuit, sans mur et sans toit, on se les gèle.

* * *

FIN FIN FIN é-è

Les requins vont-il bouffer Marluxia? Axel et Roxas vont-ils se marier? Demyx vas t-il acheter du beurre de cacahuetes ? Xemnas a t'il vraiment les yeux oranges ou se sont juste des reflets d'yeux marrons? Est-ce qu'il y aura toujours des questions sans réponses? ET BIEN NON! Enfin presque, voici les réponses des questions précédents é-è:

-Les cris dans le bungalow numéro 2 s'était Marluxia qui regardait les programmes de minuit des chaines cablées (Vous suivez...?)

-Le cyclone a bien dévasté la cote.

Non Marluxia n'a pas vu Larxene en soutif, à son grand regrès.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'Axel et Roxas aient des enfants? Nan mais faut revenir à la réalité xD!

-Xemnas est seul parce qu'il est seul (ça éclaire vachement.)

Bon, Fin du chapitre! Ce coup ci j'ai eu du mal a trouver de bonnes idées... Et pardonnez-moi pour la description du baiser de Roxas et Axel, c'est la premiere fois que je décrit un truc aussi complexe XD! Lulu vous salue !! : P


	5. Capitre 5 Nous embarquons pour Le Titan!

* * *

Me revoila!!

COUPLES PROBABLES DANS LES CHAPITRES A VENIR (y'a du nouvo'w!)

Xemnas x Saix; Zexion x Vexen; et peut être d'autre, à voir. Et comme toujours, Roxas x Axel : )

Messages à mes revieweurs xD:

Duncan Heart: Merci pour l'idée du mariage de Roxas et Axel, ça pourrait marché O.o Ne t'en fait pas pour Marluxia, j'peux pas le faire mourir quand même... (Quoi que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque : D)

Gravity Of Hearts: Ah mais j'sais pas, j'aime pas trop le rose, du coup j'macharne sur lui parce qu'il s'est teint, c'est la vie XD! (Niaaa Ze suis cruèèèlle é-è)

* * *

Chapitre 5: Nous embarquons dans le Titan!

Xemnas et sa troupe arrivent en trombe à l'accueil de l'hotel. Ils y retrouvent Xaldin Xigbar et Zexion qui achetaient des souvenirs dans la boutique de souvenir. Lexaeus se place devant le réceptioniste et engage la conversation.

Lexaeus: Yo mec, faut qu'on sparle...

Réceptioniste: C'est à moi que tu parles?

Lexaeus: Bah ouais!

Réceptioniste: C'est à moi que tu parles?

Lexaeus: Mec t'es bouché? Oui c'est à toi que je parles!

Réceptioniste: Oui je crois que c'est à moi que tu parles...

Luxord: Il se fout de notre gueule?

Réceptioniste: Yo c'est à moi que tu parles là?

Luxord: Est-ce que tu vois un autre trou d'uc dans le coin?

Réceptioniste: Oui, j'en vois une en face de moi.

Luxord: J'VAIS LE SCIER EN DEUX BON SANG DE...

Xemnas: Allons allons Luxord, rien ne se résolut oralement, il faut y aller A LA FORCE!

Xemnas et Luxord s'allient et tabasse le réceptionniste.Le supérieur descend alors, regarde étonné le receptionniste complètement mort par terre et nos amis lui explique leur périple et leurs bungalow dévastés. Alors le supérieur (Pas Xemnas hein é-è! L'autre là, le chef de l'hotel miteux), leur dit qu'il vont revenir chez eux vite fait.

Larxene: Ah mais non!! Attends on a gagné un voyage de 3 semaines et on nous donne que 4 jours?

Supérieur: Rassurez-vous, vous aller passer le reste de vos vacances dans un superbe bateau de croisière!

Larxene:Oh, chouette!!

Xaldin (chuchotte à Zéxion): Ca te rappelle pas quelque chose? Un film là, la croisiere... J'me rappelle plus du nom.

Zéxion: ...

Xemnas rentre et fait savoir l'information au bungalow numéro 4. L'organisation au grand complet se donne rendez-vous à midi pile devant l'hotel pour le grand départ en croisière. Roxas et Axel font alors leurs bagages dans leur chambre, Axel en profite pour glisser quelques mots...

Axel: Une croisière... Tu trouves pas ça romantique? Demyx nous ficheras la paix là bas... On sera enfin seuls, tout les deux, dans notre propre chambre...

Le rouquin jette un regard langoureux à Roxas.

Roxas: ... Pervers! Crève, tu auras ta propre chambre!

Le blondinet ferme tant bien que mal sa valise qui est sur le point de craquer. Le rouquin est déçu mais se taie. Il est midi, le petit monde se rejoint, échange quelques paroles et embarque. Soudain, une tete rose avec ses bagages crie 'ATTENDEZ-MOI' et embarque aussi.

Larxene: Raaah!! J'me croyait débarassée de lui!

Tous sont logés en seconde classe. Chacun a sa chambre dans un long couloir. Tout le monde rentre et y dépose ses affaires personnelles (du moins ce qui l'en reste.). C'est l'heure du repas, l'organisation se presse d'aller manger.

Xemnas: Demyx, tu ne viens pas?

Demyx: Je vous rejoins! Ne m'attendez pas!

Le maître de l'eau se dirige alors vers l'avant du bateau, et apperçoit une jeune rouquine sur le devant du bateau... Il s'approche, mais elle l'arrete.

??: Arretez! Si vous vous approchez plus, je saute! Je ne rigoles pas!

Demyx: Bah, sautez j'en ai rien a ciré.

??: Ah?

Demyx: Bah ouais, une vie de plus une vie de moins sur terre...

??: Et si j'me désappe?

Demyx: Désolé j'crois j'suis gay : D

??: ...

La rouquine saute et se fait broyer par l'hélice sous les yeux de Demyx, qui ne réagit pas et pars manger en chantant. A table, Xemnas raconte sa vie...

Xemnas: Ahah! Alors je lui ai dit... 'Hey ma poule! T'a fait tomber ta plume' XD! Hey, Demyx! T'en a mis du temps!

Demyx: Pardonnez-moi.

Xemnas: Aucun soucis, il reste du riz!

Vexen(à Zexion): Tu sais quoi? Le navire s'apelle Le Titan. Ca me rappelle vaguement un nom de bateau...

Zexion:...

Axel dit ne plus avoir faim, et se retire dans sa chambre... Quelques secondes plus tard, Roxas prétend une petite fatigue et va rejoindre Axel dans sa chambre.

Axel: Pour une fois que c'est toi qui squatte dans mon lit.

Roxas: ...

Roxas se jette sur le lit et se cache sous la couette.

Roxas: J'ai froid, t'imagines rien...

Axel: Comment veux tu que je ne m'imagines rien? Tu m'a embrassé tu sais!

Roxas: Rectification, TU m'a embrassé.

Axel: P'tetre mais tu t'es laissé faire.

Roxas: ...

Axel: ... Dis, pourquoi faut toujours qu'on se bouffe le nez?

Roxas: T'a raison, bonne nuit!

Le blondinet éteint la lumière.

Axel: ... Tu vois, je croiyais que tu aurais eu un opinion tout à fait différent. Comme...

Roxas embrasse Axel pendant plusieurs secondes puis se recalle pour s'endormir.

Axel: Ah ouais... Si tu le vois comme ça...

Le rouquin se calle à son tours et s'endort petit à petit, sans se rendre compte que Roxas se blottit contre lui. Dans la chambre de Vexen, Zexion et le scientifique discutent à propos du Titan...

Vexen: Tu as vu les bateaux de sauvetage? Il y en a beaucoup moins que ce qu'il y a de passager, si jamais le bateau coulait...

Zexion: Ce serait catastrophique... Pff, tout ça pour une question d'estétique!

Vexen: Ne soyons pas si négatifs, pourquoi le bateau coulerait?

Zexion: Il est vrai... Mais les bateaux peuvent couler pour diverses raisons, exemple: malformation au niveau de la coque, les rochers aussi, dans les profondeurs, qu'on ne voit pas car ils ne dépassent pas de l'eau... Ou bien... Un iceberg!

Vexen: Ouais... Pas grave, nous aurons nos cerveaux pour nous sortir de là!

Zexion: Ouais, mais franchement la physique, pas mon truc! J'calculerais le temps qu'il nous reste avant que le bateau ne sombre, ça c'est ma spécialitée!

Vexen: T'inquiètes, je me charges de la physique!

--

Un cri se fait entendre. C'est Marluxia qui vient d'ouvrir sa valise, monsieur a raporté un magnifique souvenirs des bungalow: Un requin mort étouffé dans sa valise. Notre souffre douleur tombe dans les pommes. Dans sa chambre, Saix bouquine CLOSER, que Vexen lui a prété. Quand soudain, Xemnas frappe à la porte et demande à entrer. Saix lui autorise. Xemnas embrasse Saix, histoire de lui dire bonjour, puis le supérieur fait basculer son amant sur le lit et l'embrasse dans le coup, puis sur le torse... Hey, je suis pas sensée décrire ce genre de truc!! On a qu'a augmenté ma paye et peut etre que je le ferais é-è...

Le lendemain, Axel et Roxas sont les premiers levés, ils vont se promener sur le pont et s'approchent du bout du bateau...

Axel: Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

Roxas: ...

Axel: Hey, t'a confiance en moi, non?

Roxas: Non justement.

Axel: ... Alllez s'il te plait!

Roxas: Il ne me plait pas : P

Axel: ...

Roxas: Okay j'ferme les yeux!

Le maitre de la keyblade ferme les yeux, et Axel le guide à l'espece de pointe qui est le bout du bateau, il le fait grimper sur un barreau de la rembarde, et le tiens par la taille. Et à ce moment là, Xaldin passe et se croute contre le mat.

Axel: Ouvre les yeux maintenant!

Roxas: Woaahh

Le blondinet est émerveillé par le soleil qui se reflète par les vagues.

Roxas: JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOONDE!!

Axel: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Roxas: J'sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça...

Axel: ... T'es trognon :3

Roxas descend de la barriere et embrasse tendrement Axel. Ce dernier rapproche Roxas de lui, et lui caresse le dos gentiment. (N'allez pas vous imaginer autre chose mwahaha!) Vexen et Zexion passent devant eux.

Vexen et Zex': Salut!

Axel et Roxas saluent de la main et continuent de s'embrasser, Vexen et Zexion s'en foute, à vrai dire ils ont rien remarqué. Les deux intellos vont rencontrer le capitaine et lui demande combien de personnes peuvent tenir dans un bateau. Le capitaine répond '12 par cannot, sachant qu'il y a 10 cannots et 10000 passagers!

Vexen: Ce qui fait que 120 sauvés! Mais.. On va tous mourir O.O

Capitaine: Maiiiiis non! Le Titan est concu en acier et pourquoi coulerait-il? Bwahaha c'est ridicule.

Le capitaine ordonne d'augmenter la vitesse et se barre en rigolant de la remarque de Vexen.

Zexion: Ouais, on est mort.

Vexen: D'une façon ou d'une autre, avec la chance qu'on a, on va couler.

Les deux scientifiques essaient de ne pas penser au drame qu'ils risquent et partent manger. Le repas du midi, Xemnas raconte encore sa vie... L'après midi passe vite, et personne n'a de nouvelles de Marluxia, qui est toujours inconscient dans sa chambre. Au soir, Lexaeus et Larxene sont bourrés et dansent sur le pont.

Larxene: Niahahaha!! OOOOOhhh!! Regarde!! C'est quoi ce triangle blanc fluoooo??

Lexaeus: Pff nan mais sérieux OSEF, franchement ça doit être une baleine!!

Larxene: Ouais mais même c'est chelouuu!!

A ce moment là, Xaldin passe et se vautre comme une quiche dans les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres.

Lexaeus: Ah mdr lol! Xaldin il est bourré depuis s'matin ou quoi?

Larxene: Ahaha Lol ptdr il rox'!! Srx il me fait mourir de rire xD!

Le Titan passe alors tout près du triangle fluo, qui est en fait un iceberg de plusieurs mètres de haut. Nan mais franchement, comme si on allait le heurter, attendez vous lisez pas l'histoire du Titanic là! Non, non.

Larxene: Hey!! Ecoute un peu ça!!

Larxene rotte si fort que le bateau tremble.

Lexaeus: Pas mal!! Attends un peu, file le perrier...

Lexaeus boit une gorgée et rotte extra méga fort. Cela provoque des vibrations, et l'iceberg s'écroule sur le bateau, le bateau se casse en deux, une moitié sombre et la seconde se dresse et commence à sombrer vers le bas. Le bateau coule entièrement et il n'y a plus ame qui vive à la surface de l'eau... Soudain, une bulle gigantesque avec à l'interieur tout les membres de l'organisation flotte. A l'interieur, tout le monde s'agite.

Zexion: Nos théories étaient vraies Vexen!

Vexen: Pfff, personne ne nous a écouté, nous sommes des scientifiques incompris!

Zexion: Faut croire!

Luxord: Vous qui êtes si fort en calcul, on est ou, on va ou, ou est la prochaine ile?

Zexion: Position 10,5 nord, 2,5 est, 6,8 ouest et 24,9 sud de l'océan atlantique, la prochaine ile est à peu près à 4h de notre position.

Tous: ...

Demyx: Désolé, mais si je fais autre chose que maintenir cette bulle en vie, on meurt tous noyés, sauf moi.

Xemnas: Ouais donc aucune possibilité d'accelerer le voyage...

Marluxia: Aucun soucis!! J'ai CLOSER du mois de juillet!

Vexen: Déjà lu pour ma part...

Luxord: Ah ouais file!!

Et c'est ainsi que nos héros voguent sans but sur l'océan atlantique..

Xaldin: OUIII LE TITANIC!! OUII C'EST CA QUE JE ME RAPPELAIS PAS!!

Tous: ...

* * *

Fin du chapitre, pour ou contre un leemon dans ma fic? A me dire pas review... Une copine me l'a conseillée, mais j'pref pas bousiller l'espoir de mes fans d'une fic normale XD!!

Lulu vous saluuuue!!


	6. Ch6 Kholanta s'incline face à ce chap'

**DESOLEE POUR LE GROS GROS RETARD!!**

Hellow! Mwahaha j'suis éclatée de rire, j'viens remarquer que j'ai marqué CAPITRE 5 xDD!! J'le laisse, ça me fait délirer : D

DuncanHeart: Ouais, sauf Vexen qui a l'air siii parfait! Zexion l'est presque, mais le soucis c'est qu'il est fou dans le noir O.o...

Louwenn & Princesse Victoire: Au moment ou je manquais d'inspiration, ma mère me fait: 'Heey, y'a le Titanic cet aprem'!! Du coup... 'MAIS WIII!!' alors je l'ai regardé j'ai retenu les passages importants et wala! Sauf que moi j'ai fait crever la rouquine (niark, niark.)

J'oublie surement de répondre à 2-3 revieweurs . Bon pour le leemon, j'y réfléchis é-è

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et puis ça encourage! Sans attendre, voici votre suite.

* * *

Chap.6 'Kho-lanta s'agenouille face à ce chapitre!'

Cela fait 4h que nos amis voguent

, quand soudain, un rocher flotte sur l'eau...

Lexaeus: Hey!! Y'a une masse rocheuse là bas!!

Zexion: OMFG mais t'a dit le nom scientifique « MASSE rocheuse » là comme vous dites je suis espenté O.o

Vexen: Une roche qui flotte? Mais c'est impossible c'est prouvé la pierre est plus lourde que l'eau du coup elle coule, et...

Zexion: BALEIIIIINNNE!!

Xaldin (toujours bourré): LA BALEINE! LE SEL DE MER QUI ARRACHE LA CERVELLE 8D!!

La bulle éclate et tout le monde tombe à l'eau, la baleine prend peur en regardant Xaldin qui sourit comme un mongol et s'enfuit en nageant à toute vitesse, créant ainsi des vibrations qui accentua le mouvement des vagues et l'organisation fut dispersée... Quelques heures plus tard, nous retrouvons Lexaeus et Larxene, échoués sur une ile...

Lexaeus: Hey ma pooootiche! Ca va, ça boume, ça farte, ça chik', ça sex'?

Larxene: Ca chik' mon pote! Non mais on est ou làà??

Lexaeus: Une ile pomed' dans le pacifique trop chelou!!

Larxene s'amuse a parler comme Lexaeus, ça promet... Les deux rescapés se baladent sur l'ile histoire de retrouver l'organisation... Au coté opposé de l'ile, Axel ouvre les yeux et pète une crise.

Axel: NAANNN!! MES CHEVEUX! MA COUPE SIII PARFAITE!!

Le maitre du feu est trempe, et ça, il ne le supporte pas. Ses beaux cheveux roux, toujours coiffés dans le vent les pics bien séparés des autres, sont maintenant flasques et lisses. Le rouquin est dans tout ses états et n'arrive plus à produire des flammes...

Roxas: Axel, c'est toi?

Axel: AARGG NE M'APPROCHES PAAAS!! NE BOUGES PAS D'OU TU ES!

Roxas: J'vois pas comment j'pourrais bouger...

Axel lève les yeux et apperçoit Roxas, perché sur un cocotier.

Axel: Ah ouais pardon...

Axel grimpe à l'arbre et descend sa princesse avec douceur. Axel est rassuré, Roxas s'est pas foutu de sa gueule à la vue de ses cheveux... Oui, c'était sur, Roxas l'aimait vraiment et se fichait de son apparence physique! De toute façon Roxas devait etre un type trop cool qui juge jamais les gens, et...

Roxas: Tu utilises quoi comme gel?

Axel: Hein? Gel? Connait pas, j'fait au séchoir moi.

Roxas: ... Bah met toi au gel, ça existe le waterproof : D

Axel sourit légèrement mais Roxas voit bien que quelque chose ne vas pas.

Roxas: Si t'a peur de mon avis, t'as pas à t'en faire, j'taime même si parfois t'es un parfait abruti.

Axel: ... : )

Roxas met la capuche du manteau de l'organisation d'Axel.

Roxas: Moi j'men fous, mais si Marluxia te vois comme ça, il va en profiter pour se venger et dire que ses cheveux roses c'est pas pire que ton nouveau brushing...

Le blond prends la main d'Axel et l'emmene le long de la plage. De retour du coté de Lex' et Larxene, ils on retrouvé Vexen et Zexion. Ces deux là s'étaient accrochés à des dauphins et leur avait demander (en langue dauphin bien sur) de les déposer sur le rivage le plus proche... L'équipe des 4 continuent leurs recherches et tombe sur Xemnas et Saix (Mama, la chance quand meme, quel hasard qu'ils se retrouvent tous entre couples ou paires sur le rivage quand meme... Encore un coup de la magie du cinéma et de la fanfiction XD!) Sous l'ile se trouve une grotte sous marine... Marluxia s'y est échoué. Il ouvre les yeux difficilement, et s'apperçoit qu'il est endormi sur un phoque.

Marluxia: OMFG?

Phoque: OWK! OWK!

Marluxia hurle et ne vois aucune autre sortie que de passer sous l'eau dessous la roche qui bloque l'entrée... Mais le phoque tape la causette...

Phoque: Nioki OWK!

Marluxia: ...

Phoque: OWK OWK!!

Marluxia sort sa faux et tranche le phoque en deux qui disparaît dans un nuage de poussiere ténébreuse...

Marluxia: ... J'aime pas les animaux, surtout les phoques, c'est des crevards...

Marluxia se relève et plonge, et va rejoindre le rivage... Pendant ce temps là, les autres se sont tous réunis, et on fait un petit feu de camp (Merci à Axel d'avoir fourni la petite étincelle de feu.)

Demyx: Dit Axel, pourquoi t'a foutu ta capuche? D'habitude tu dis toujours que ça fait trop dark et qu'on fait un plagiat des siths dans Star Wars et...

La lueur verte des yeux d'Axel s'apperçoit sous la sombre capuche... Demyx décide de se la fermer au risque de se faire transformer en vapeur d'eau... La troupe se regroupe en rond au milieu du feu... La réunion de l'organisation était tout de meme mieu dans leurs haut sieges blancs dans la salle immense... Mais on fera avec.

Xemnas: Mes amis, la situation est grave, peut être que nous avons Moïse parmis nous, mais ça ne suffit pas pour nous faire traverser toute la mer car ça prend 1 semaine pour la traverser et nous savons tous que Demyx a du mal à les metriser plus d'une heure...

Demyx: Ouais bah c'est pour ça, je vous le rappelle, que Sora m'a écrasé!! Sinon j'avais l'avantage et...

La pluie commence à tomber...

Axel: Bordel... Ca m'arrage pas.

Roxas: ...

Vexen: ARK JE HAIE LA PLUIE

Zexion: Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va faire tout noir cette nuit? TT

Xaldin et Xigbar: ...

Xemnas: Ouais bah dans ces conditions humides, comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider et jouer mon rôle de chef, parce que là c'est chacun pour soi et je doute qu'on survive...

Xaldin: Vous allez pas quand meme nous abandonnez et vous barrer dans la foret?

Xemnas: Si, dans la nuit quand vous dormirez je m'enfuirais avec Saix et quand je reviendrais je dirais que je m'était perdu et vous me croirez, comme toujours.

Tous: ... Oui, chef.

Tous s'endorment et la nuit est noire, et je tiens à préciser que Zexion s'est endormi avant que le noir ne les entoure complètement... Xemnas s'enfuit donc avec Saix dans la foret, et là le tonnerre retentit...

Zexion: LE NOIR CELESTEEE

Vexen: SACRE ZEUS!! LES DIEUX SE RETOURNENT CONTRE NOUS!!

Xaldin: LA FERME!

Larxene: Oh, yeah! Je kiffe grave les éclairs quand...

La foudre s'abbat sur Larxene et celle ci tombe au sol. Notre troupe se croyait perdue sans les ordres de Xemnas, quand soudain...

??: N'ayez crainte!

Une forme se dessine à l'horizon... Une personne, qui sort de l'eau... Il y a les héros, il y a les super-héros. Et il y a...

Tous: MARLUXIA?

Marlu': Venez mes frères! Nous devons nous préparer au pire: Un second cyclone ravage les océans et fonce droit sur nous, allons nous abriter!

Tous regarde le nouveau héros d'un air « OO? WTF? » mais se taisent... La troupe suit alors les ordres de celui dont ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'ils viendraient... Notre nouveau Marluxia les mènent à la grotte sous-marine de tout à l'heure.

Marlu: Ici nous serons en sécurité, y'a juste quelques phoques idiots qui squattent de temps en temps...

Vexen: Et bien... Merci.. Marluxia.

Tous: ...Merci.

Marluxia fait un signe de la main et tous s'allongent sur le peu de sable qu'il y a dans la grotte assez petite...

* * *

1) désolée pour les fautes d'ortho

2)Voilà, désolée courte suite juste pour vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot niveau scolaire et que du coup j'ai beaucoup tardé pour écrire la suite... Qui n'est même pas longue... Promis je me ratraperais surement dans la semaine!! Merci à tout les reviewers, ça encourage beaucoup!! A bientot!!

3)Les questions sur lesquelles faut méditer:

Marluxia est-il un héros au fond de lui? Xemnas fuit-il ses responsabilités? Vexen n'est-il pas si parfait? Picasso était-il payé 50euro de l'heure?? Et la voiture Picasso, on l'a appelé comme le peintre pour bien marquer que la voiture est hors de prix comme les tableaux de ce peintre? L'auteur de cette fic est-elle accro au café-o-lait? A suivre xD


	7. Ch7 Requin, mon joli requin

Coucou! Me voilà de retour pour la suite, je suis vraiment désolée, au début je postais plus vite, mais maintenant je pense faire pareil, vu que c'est les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps! Bon, sans plus attendre, voici votre chapitre, avec les salutations de Lulu : )

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Requin, mon joli requin

Au matin, les membres de l'organisation sont encore sous le choc que les dieux aient choisis Marluxia pour les mener à bien... Roxas se lève le premier, et constate l'absence du nouveau héros.

Rox: Bah ça lui ai passé vite la période héroique... J'crois bien qu'il nous a abandonnés...

Axel entend la voix de son bien aimé et ouvre les yeux. Il se redresse et regarde son blondinet préféré... Ce dernier remarque qu'on l'observe, et lance un regard noir à Axel.

Axel: Quoi?

Rox: ...

Le blondinet se contente de ne pas répondre, et sors de la petite caverne, disant qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Le rouquin le suit. Dehors, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, nos men in black ne savent pas vraiment quelle heure il est... Roxas fixe l'horizon, se demandant s'ils allaient être sauvés, ou bien allaient-ils moisir ici... Le blond soupire et ferme les yeux. Axel se rapproche et le prend par les hanches. Roxas est étonné et rouvre les yeux très rapidement. Axel pose sa tete sur l'épaule du blondinet. Ce dernier est géné, il rougit, mais ne conteste rien. Meme pas un petit « Idiot. » Soudain, un cri se fait entendre.

Xaldin: DU RHUM! J'AI TROUVE DU RHUM ENTERRE LA!

Axel relache son etreinte autour de Roxas, et tout le monde se réunit autour de Xaldin, qui montre un trou dans le sable rempli de bouteilles de rhum.

Xigbar: Trop génial! On va pouvoir se bourrer la gueule en attendant les secours!

Demyx: Hey!! Faut trouver un surnom à Xaldin! « Le chasseur de rhum »!

Xaldin (déjà à moitié bourré): Et ta soeur! Elle a un surnom?

Demyx: O.o

Xaldin et Xigbar se tape dans la main et rigolent de la réplique à Xaxa... Demyx ne comprends plus rien et s'enfonce dans la foret, seul, encore une fois. Vexen et Zexion trouve cette trouvaille ridicule, franchement: qu'est ce qu'il y a de bien à se bourrer? Voir le monde en bleu et rose pour ensuite revenir au gris? Allons, un peu de sérieux. Mais maintenant, cherchons les deserteurs: Xemnas et Saix. Et bien pour rien vous cacher, ils sont tranquilement installés dans une jolie cabane en haut d'un grand arbre. La vie au grand air quoi! Comme un p'tit voyage sur une ile paradisiaque en amoureux... Bref, allons voir ou en sont nos bourés...

Xigbar (au meme niveau que Xaldin): Il descend de la montagne à chevaaaal!!

Xigbar & Xaldin en coeur: Il descend de la montagne à chevaal! Il descend de la montagne, il descend de la montagne, il descend de la montagne à chevaaaal!!

Xaldin: Dès qu'il se pointe je le descends à coup d'lasers!!

X & X en coeur: Dès qu'il se pointe je le descends à coup d'lasers! Dès qui'l s'pointe je le descends, dès qu'il se pointe je le descends (...)

Mais qui est cette personne qu'ils veulent descendre à coup de laser? Moi j'en ai une idée mais je ne dirias rien...(En passant, remercions Futurama pour la jolie suite à coup de lasers de cette chanson mortelle.) Nos 2 bourrés se dirigent vers l'océan tout en continuant de chanter, bras dessus, bras dessous, et commence à entrer dans l'eau. Demyx, non loin de là, s'en rend compte et regarde les deux gogols s'enfoncer petit à petit dans l'océan... jusqu'à ce qu'un requin pointe son nez.

Demyx: XALDIN! XIGBAR! RE...REQUIN!

Rien à faire, ils sont vraiment dans un état de transe 'conneriesque'! Alertés par les cris de Demyx, l'organisation se regroupe autour de Demyx, qui est impuissant à cause de son stress qui l'empeche de manipuler correctement ses pouvoirs...

Axel: ... Et si on se renommait « Organisation 11 »?

Zexion: J'sais pas, ça sonne pas bien...

Vexen: En plus faudrait déposer un formulaire pour vouler changer de nom et tout, ce serait vachement long comme procédure...

Zexion: Pis meme, quand Roxas nous a deserté pour aller voir Sora, on s'est pas appellés organisation 12 pour autant...

??: Ce ne sera pas nécéssaire de changer notre nom.

Mais qui est cette personne? Pas le temps de voir son visage, elle court au secours de nos deux chanteurs d'un jour, plonge (je rappelle que l'eau arrive aux genous des bourrés mais bon, on va dire qu'il plonge, ça fait héroique.), à ce moment, des especes de plans de vigne sortent de l'eau et ligote le requin qui commence à grogner (Bah quoi, il a faim notre pépère!), la personne remonte à la surface, sors sa faux et tranche le requin tant qu'il est ligoté. Les deux moitiés disparaissent dans les ténèbres, et le faucheur fait disparaître sa faux.

Demyx: M..Ma...

Vexen & Zexy (ahah j'kiffe ce surnom): MARLUXIA?

Marluxia: A peine je vous laisse pour aller chasser que vous laissez ces deux gamins se tuer?

Tous: ...

Marxluxia: Bon, si vous avez faim, j'ai trouvé une sorte de phacochère éxotique à griller...

L'homme aux cheveux rosés part d'un pas rapide allumer un petit feu de bois sur la plage. Les autres le suivent, certains s'en veulent d'avoir penser que Marluxia les avaient abandonnés alors qu'il était aller chasser... Mais passons. Le phacochère cuit et nos amis le mangent avec un appétit féroce. (Petite minute de silence pour le requin... Bon voilà c'est bon, la minute est passée xD) Dans la foret, Xemnas observe sa troupe avec ses jumelles.

Xemnas: Serait-ce ce manche à balai à poils roses qui mène ma troupe à bien en me renplaçant quelques temps?

Saix: Je crois bien... Heureusement pour moi, je suis avec vous, je pèterais un cable si celle vermine me donnait des ordres...

Xemnas: Allons, allons, si ça lui fait plaisir, ce n'est que pour quelques temps.

Saix: Peut être mais je plains les autres.

Xemnas: ... Nous fairons notre « come back » très bientôt ...

Et ce chapitre s'achève sur le rire machiavélique de Xemnas.

* * *

Désolée, je crois que c'est un de mes plus courts chapitres... Enfin! Comme toujours, quelques reviews seront appréciées! A bientôt.


	8. Chap 8 Ze come back

Hello! J'ai mis du temp à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre, qui m'est venue en regardant le catch : D. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, désolée pour la tardivitée! (Ca existe au moins "tardivitée?" On demanderas à Zexion et Vexen..)

* * *

Chapitre 8: Ze Come back!

Nos amis avaient passé la nuit près du feu. Le climat était assez chaud, mais la nuit il se refroidissait... Ils n'avaient pas eut ce problème la nuit dernière car ils avaient dormis dans l'espece de grotte près de l'eau, là ou Marluxia avait fait connaissance avec ses très chers amis les phoques. Comme toujours, Roxas était levé le premier. Il avait marché jusqu'au bord de l'eau, et s'était assis en tailleur sur le sable, et fixait l'horizon. Par chance (ou malchance?), Axel dormait encore. Le blond se demandait combien de temps ils allaient rester sur cette ile « paumée force 13 » comme dirait Lexaeus... Roxas ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le sable.

Dans la foret, Xemnas se levait tot lui aussi. C'était agréable de se reveiller dans une foret, avec au loin la vue de l'océan et un bout de la plage. Le chef de l'organisation était content aujourd'hui! Il aurait put partager sa joie avec n'importe qui! Meme un monstre! Que la vie était belle! Oh? Un petit oiseau s'est posé sur le balcon de la cabane, il commence à chanter! Quelle merv...

Xemnas: TA GUEULEUH!

D'un coup de poing, Xemnas l'écrabouilla sur la rembarde du balcon.

Xemnas: Rahhh! Il a salit la rembarde! Ah le bouffon... S'il était encore vivant je lui montrerais moi!

Xemnas rentre dans sa cabane, overdose de bonheur à partager. Après tout, vallait mieux le garder pour soi l'bonheur. Sur la plage, tout le monde était debout à présent! On parlais pour certains, on s'bourrais chez deux autres... Puis, vint le repas de midi, tout le monde partit se chercher son déjeuner pis revint autour du feu le manger. Tous regardaient autour d'eux pour voir si personne n'allait s'approcher pour piquer leur vivres. Xaldin, toujours bourré, croyait que le cocotier allait lui piquer son gouter.

Xaldin: Quoi qu'eest-ce t'as là toi là tronche de caaake!

Silence.

Xaldin: Tsé en plus il répond meme pas! Attends, attends, c'est qu'elle me provoque la racluure!

Blanc.

Xaldin: Viens te battre s'pèce de crouton enpaillé!!

Xaldin donne un coup de poing de toute ses forces dans le tronc du cocotier, une branche secouée trop fortement se décroche et tombe sur Xaldin qui s'évanouit sous le coup.

Xigbar: Venez m'aider à zauver mon amiii pliiz!

Zexion: Il a pas besoin d'aide!

Xigbar: Lui zeul zait où est le rhuuum!

Vexen: Ah ba là, c'est une autre paire de branche! J'taide!

Zexion: !?

Xigbar et son nouveau pote vont tirer Xaldin d'en dessous la lourde branche. Zexion regarde le scientifique partir, tristement.

Axel: Allons, allons, il reviendra ton amoooouur.

Zexion: QUEWA?

Axel: Bah quoi ça s'voit, vous allez bien ensemble!

Zexion: ... Axel, tu vois le tsunami là bas?

Axel: Ah bon? Où ça... AIE!

Zexion abbat la branche qui avait servi à assomé Xaldin sur la tête à Axel.

Roxas: Mais.. MAIS T'ES MALADE?

Roxas sors ses keyblade d'un geste rapide, Zexion sors son encyclopedie d'on ne sait où; près à l'abattre sur Roxas et à s'en servir comme bouclier.

Marluxia: Doucement les mecs! On va pas s'engueler pour si peu, il faut rester soudés dans cette situa...

Rox & Zex: LA FERME!

Marlu: ...

Roxas et Zexion se foute alors sur la gueule. Vexen se retourne en entendant tout ce remu-ménage et regarde ébahi Zexion qui se bat, alors qu'en temps normaux, il disait que le combat ne résoudrait jamais rien! Xaldin, revenant du royaume des évanouis admire le combat et décide de faire de meme, il se rebat avec le cocotier qu'il tranche avec ses lances, et ce coup-ci c'est le tronc qui s'abat sur notre ami.

Xigbar: T'en prend pas à mon amiiz zpece de bouffon!

Xigbar cours et s'étale de tout son long parce que Vexen l'a poussé pour mieu voir la scene de combat. Xigbar ne bouges plus, il s'est endormi, bourré. Axel se releve, en se tenant la tete de la main droite, et s'apperçoit que Roxas frappe Zexion.

Axel: Mais.. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Roxy?

Roxas: Ah toi, ta gueule!

Axel regarde étonné Roxas, c'était la premiere fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça.

Marluxia: Il faut faire quelque chose...

Lexaeus: Na mais srx Marlu, OSEF! Même OSEB!

Marluxia: Comment ça on s'en fout? Ils vont s'entretuer!

Lexaeus: Calmos Mister flower power!

Marluxia: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Mister flower power?

Larxene: Hey! T'parle pas comme ça à mon best là! Viens tfrotter à moi ptite merde so merdique!

Larxene et Marluxia se foute alors sur la gueule à leur tour, Lexaeus recule pour pas se prendre un coup de pied de Larxene et se prend le pied dans une branche, il tombe en arriere sur Luxord, et éparpille les cartes partout.

Luxord: MALHEUUR!! T'a plié ma carte As de coeur!!

Lexaeus: O.o? Allons tfaçon skune carte!

Luxord regarde Lexaeus avec le regard pétillant de méchanceté.

Lexaeus: Du calme! J'tacheterais un nouveau paquet quand on rentrera! j'tacheterais un nouveau paquet!

Luxord frappe Lexaeus qui sors son arme et tape dans les jambes de Luxord qui s'effondre au sol en criant « c'est de la triche ». Luxord fait un croche pied à Lexaeus pour qu'ils soient au meme niveau et il se font une guerre de pouce. Marluxia est allongé au sol, Larxene assise sur ce dernier et elle lui tire les cheveux. L'encycopédie de Zexion est tranchée par l'une des keyblades de Roxas, et le blond s'apprete à en finir. Le cocotier remue ses branches au vent, comme pour célébrer sa victoire. Demyx, que l'on avait pas vu depuis un petit moment, s'approche d'Axel et Vexen qui sont tétanisés.

Demyx: Faut intervenir...

Demyx fait tomber la pluie, du coup Roxas glisse en chargeant et se vautre comme une quiche contre le cocotier meurtrier, Zexion se dit sauvé mais son brushing pars en white et sa frange lui cache entierement le haut du visage du coup il vois pas ou il va et se croute contre le pied de quelqu'un; Xaldin commence à etre entouré de boue et patauge dedans en gigotant. Xigbar dors toujours; Luxord regarde impuissant ses cartes se mouiller pour devenir ensuite de la charpille, Larxene se relève pour voir si il n'y a pas d'éclair et met le pied dans une flaque.

Larxene: So crotte!

Et enfin Marluxia soupire de contentement (Larxene lui a enfin laché ses cheveux). Les men in black se regardent entre eux, honteux.

Axel: Vous savez, je...

Tous: Chuuuut.

Axel: ...

Marluxia: Bonne nuit...

Chacun décide de se trouver un coin moelleux où se caller pour la nuit. Roxas s'enfonce dans la foret suivit du rouquin qui avait foutu le bordel plus tot. Le blond s'arrete et se retourne pour regarder Axel. Ce dernier s'excuse, puis il y eut un blanc. Enfin, Axel brise le silence.

Axel: Il n'empeche, tu t'es battu pour moi aujourd'hui...

Le blond se taie et regarde ses pieds. A vrai dire, il s'était emballé trop vite, la rage s'était emparée de lui et du coup il avait tapé comme ça sans réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas trop son genre...

Axel: Ca prouve que... Tu m'...

Roxas se rapprocha d'Axel, et se mit sur la pointe de pied pour déposé un baisé sur les levres de ce dernier...

Axel: ...M'aimes...

Puis, un bruit se fit entendre, et une secousse eut lieu.

Demyx: TREMBLEMENT DE TEEERRRE!!

Notre couple favoris retourne en courant vers la plage. Marluxia donne les ordres! Ils doivent aller vers l'eau pour éviter que les cocotiers ne s'abattent sur eux. Tous suivent les ordres, sauf...

Xaldin: Mon... -hips- Rhuuum!! Nooon j'veux pas partiiireuh sannnns!!

Xigbar: Laize le rhumeuh! Moi z'ai un stockeuuh à la maizon -hiips-

Xaldin: Cooleuhh!!

Lexaeus: Wow vous parler plus chelou que moi!!

Larxene: Ouais c'est so chiant quoi bande de recopiteurs!

Marluxia: Arretez de vous enguelez et...

La secousse était terminée. Les membres de l'organisation se regardait entre eux. Non, ils n'avaient pas rêvé! Mais d'où venait la secousse? Aucune idée. Puis, les regards se tournèrent vers Vexen.

Lexaeus: Heyyy ça faarte mon pote? T'es blanc comme ma page de contrôle de maths là!

Larxene: Ouais! Encore plus que tu l'es en normalitouu!

Vexen était pâle et on pouvait lire la panique dans ses yeux. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder son regaron0regarur une espece de montagne avec un sommet une jolie décoration orange.

Larxene: LOLE! Y'a des pitis nains de jungle qui habitent ici et ils ont décoré la montagne en noel!! Pauvre montagne elle a été noelisée! So Noël quoi.

Lexaeus: Lol nain de jungleuh!

Zexion: Bande de débiles! C'est un VOLCAN QUI VIENT D'ENTRER EN ERUPTION!

Marluxia: ...

Axel: P'tin y'a quelqu'un qui nous en veux non? Sérieusement là ça fait combien de catastrophe qu'on doit endurer?

Zexion: ON S'EN FICHE! LA FAUT COURRIIIIR!

Marluxia: Par ici!

Tous décidèrent de suivre Marluxia (un mois plus tot ils auraient préféré crever que de le suivre, mais les temps ont changé), qui les conduisit vers un coin de la place ou était caché un espece de radeau assez grand pour 10 personnes! (On se serreras : D) La lave arrive, Demyx et Vexen pousse le radeau sur l'eau, on monte sur le radeau, on commence à s'éloigner et...

Xemnas: ATTENDEZ-NOUS!

Xemnas et Saix se jette à l'eau et nagent jusqu'au radeau. Tout le monde se tait et lance un regard noir à Xemnas.

Xemnas: Hey! J'vous ai dit que je me suis perdu.

Tous: ...

Xemnas: Ouais! Meme que j'ai retrouvé Saix!

Tous: ...

Xemnas: ... Bref, je vais vous raconter un truc pour passer le temps. Quand j'avais 15ans, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille rousse qui se prenait pour...

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un poisson volant s'écrase sur le visage du chef de l'organisation.

Xemnas: Ok, ok. Je me tais.

Les membres soupirent de soulagement, et regardent leur ile qui petit à petit se colore entierement en rouge, fond, et disparaît au fond de l'eau, qui est devenue très tempérée. Quand soudain...

Larxene: OH PiiiNAISE! NOUS SOMMES SO MALCHANCEUX! LE RADEAU FOOONNND!

Vexen et Zexion examinent le radeau, et font leur diagnostic.

Vexen: Fondre se dit quand quelque chose d'assez dur (solide) est liquéfié, enfin devient fluide, par le moyen de la chaleur.

Zexion: Seulement, notre radeau est en BOIS. Du coup, on fond pas, on CRAME! La seule maniere de s'en sortir, c'est que quelqu'un aille au fond de l'eau boucher ce volcan pour qu'il arrete de faire couler sa lave dans l'eau qui commence à boullir, nous avec. Seulement vut la température, on serait liquifiés nous aussi...

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Axel, maître en la matiere...

Axel: Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je plonge dans cette eau, qu'elle sois froide, tiède ou CHAUDE! Ne serait-ce que pour vous sauver la vie!

Demyx: Axel, d'une maniere ou d'une autre, tu crevera noyé, alors, tentes ta chance!

Axel: Jamais!! Vous m'entendez, JAM...

Axel sent tout à coup des lèvres familieres se poser sur les siennes. Le rouquin s'apperçoit que Roxas a osé l'embrasser devant le reste de l'organisation.

Axel: Mais tu disais que...

Roxas: On est dans un cas, d'urgence Axel... S'il te plait, je te le redemande, plonges!

Axel: ...

Et tandis que notre rouquin prenait sa décision, le bateau « fondait » petit à petit... Enfin, « cramait »!

* * *

Tadaaah!!

(1)

OSEF On s'en fout (vous connaissez)

OSEB On s'en branle (Lexaeus invente son propre sms maintenant, comme un grand)

Et maintenant... BONUS! xD

* * *

-Le show des intellOw'-

Luluce: Bonjour chez télésp.. Euh, fictateurs! : D! Aujourd'hui, nous allons interroger nos intellos: Vexen et Zexion!

Zexion : C'est... Stupide.

Luluce: C'est partit! Quand on étrangle un Stroumpf, il devient de quelle couleur ?

Zexion: Vous visez quelqu'un en particulier, là?

Vexen: Je dirais qu'il devient blanc!

Zexion: Moi j'dis qu'il reste bleu.

Luluce: Et bah non, il devient violet! Question suivante, Comment les panneaux "DÉFENSE DE MARCHER SUR LA PELOUSE" arrivent-ils au milieu de celle-ci ?

Zexion: Mais! C'est ridicule!

Vexen: Et bien, parce que on les y met!

Luluce: Mais encore?

Zexion: Parce qu'un couillon est venu dans la pelouse le planter pardis!

Luluce: J'imagine que c'est la bonne explication! Ensuite, Pourquoi visse-t-on le couvercle d'un cercueil ?

Zexion: Pour éviter que des bouffons viennent détérrer le cadavre!

Vexen: Pour que, si le corp revenait en vie, éviter une attaque d'un zombie immortel...

Zexion: OMFG...

Luluce: Vous me faites flipper! Derniere question! Si un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes et qu'une tartine beurrée retombe toujours du côté du beurre, que se passe t il si on attache une tartine beurrée sur le dos d'un chat et qu'on le jette par la fenêtre ?

Zexion: Techniquement, j'imagine que le chat se vautre au sol en arrivant sur l'une de ses cotes et que les voitures lui passerons dessus jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un balaye son corp.

Vexen: Il se passe que le chat crève si l'on est au 15eme étage d'un grand immeuble...

Luluce: Je n'en ai aucune idée! Sur ce, merci d'avoir participé!

* * *

Voilà! A bientot pour la suite! Quelques reviews seraient trèèèèès appréciées D.

-Lulucette-


	9. Ch9 Le manoir au plancher pourri'

Aww désolée d'avoir délaissé ma fiction!! Petits soucis avec .. Rien mwahahaha!! L'excuse bidon du retard. Bref la suite

La derniere fois, dans _"quand on part en vacances..."_

L'ile paradisiaque ou s'étaient échoués nos héros subit une eruption, et l'organisation pris fuite sur un radeau qui fond avec la température de la lave qui sors de l'eau... Un seul moyen: Axel doit sauter à l'eau et aller boucher le truc... Seul probleme, il deteste l'eau... Roxas essaie de le convaincre en l'embrassant fougueusement (et rapidement) devant tout le monde. Axel, va t-il accepter? A voir dans ce chapitre mwahahaha s'étouffe

* * *

Chap 9: Le Manoir au plancher pourri'

Roxas: Axel, je te le redemandes... Plonges!

Axel regarde l'organisation qui lui sourit betement, puis se tourne vers son ange blond... Haaann comment lui resister? Le rouquin se glisse vers le blond et lui chuchotte quelques mots à l'oreille.. Roxas échappe juste un "...Idiot", puis accepte la proposition peu catholique du rouquin.

Roxas: Ca s'apelle du chantage, mais j'ai pas le choix...

Axel: Tu regretteras pas!, dit il en souriant machiavéliquement...

Le roux enleve alors son manteau noir et se met en short (Ouais ouais, on a TOUJOURS son maillot sur soi quand on est sur une ile paradisiaque xD), laissant découvert son torse... Que Roxas matte à fond. Axel était vraiment un beau gosse bien foutu, là on aurait dit un dieu. Si le rouquin était réellement un dieu, alors Roxas pense qu'il serait de religion Axeliste, sans hésiter. Le héros du jour plonge alors, et Roxas le perd vite de vue dans les profondeurs sombres de l'océan. Les paris sont ouverts, Axel va t'il réussir ou se noyer misérablement? Luxord parie qu'il va remonter à la surface, Demyx dit qu'il va crever et finir sa vie avec les poissons. Vous savez ce qu'ils on parier ces deux morpions? Demyx dit que si il gagne, Luxord fera le nudiste pendant toute une journée. Et Luxord quant à lui, s'il gagne, Demyx et lui coucherons ensemble. Le maitre de l'eau accepte à contre coeur, de toute façon il est trop tard... Roxas ne quitte pas les flots des yeux, essayant de capter une meche rouge... Mais rien. Larxene regarde le ciel et pile à ce moment là, une mouette passe et lui chie sur la face.

Larxene: TU VA SENTIR MA FUREUR PETITE PICHE SO MERDIIK'!

Larxene appelle alors la foudre à elle, et la mouette grille sur le coup, tombe sur les flots et fond instantanément. L'organisation regarde alors ce spectacle avec des yeux ronds et grands ouverts. Sauf Roxas, toujours concentré sur la recherche de son amant... Puis le rouquin remonte à la surface, et hurle "AU SECOURS JE ME NOIE". Demyx tombe dans les vappes en pensant à ce qui l'attendait, Luxord sourit de sa victoire et Roxas se presse de hisser à bord le Rouquin.

Zexion: Alors comment as-tu fait?

Axel: Et bien..

Pas le temps de répondre, une baleine qui commence sérieusement à surchauffer remonte en fleche des profondeurs et quand elle arrive à la surface, heurte le radeau qui est propulser des kilometres & des kilometres plus loins (comme par hasard.) Nos héros s'écrasent alors sur une ile si petite, que rien qu'en un coup d'oeil, on a fait le tour: un manoir au milieu de l'ile est pomé, et autour, du sable et un peu d'herbe... La pluie commence à tomber, et des éclairs s'éclatent à jouer avec Larxene. Pas le choix, il faut s'habriter dans ce manoir mystérieux. Par chance, Axel n'aura pas à répondre à la question de Zexion, car il n'avait en fait rien fait: il arrivait pas à nager et est remonté à la surface par chance. Nos héros pénètrent alors dans la demeure.

Demyx: Eh... Y'a quelqu'un?

Xigbar: Ouais, nous.

Demyx: ...

Apparement, le manoir était vide. Xemnas tente d'allumer la lumiere, qui apparement jouer à FLASH FLASH. Le truc du "je m'allume 3 secondes et je m'éteint 3 secondes et je répète ça plein de fois!" Larxene sort alors le grand jeu et produit tellement d'électricité que y'a meme plus besoin de payer l'EDF.

Larxene: Yatah!! OH BABY, I'M SEXY GIIIRLL!!

Tous: ...

Le manoir est poussiéreux, et la déco fait froid dans le dos: toiles d'araignée et majoritairement du noir. Le genre de maison qui fait penser à la maison hantée à Disney... En pire! Xigbar ouvre le frigo poussiéreux, et sors une bouteille de vin encore fermée. Il hurle "LA PURE CHANCE DE GEEK!", et l'ouvre pour ensuite la boire cul sec. Zexion monte à l'étage suivit de Vexen, et découvre une bibliotheque remplie de livre sur la loi de la gravitée et plein de choses trop intéressantes que l'on ne peut pas comprendre, nous, humains. Demyx est trainé à l'étage par Luxord, qui s'enferme dans une chambre à l'étage... Axel se laisse tomber sur un canapé et passe à travers le plancher... Roxas court vers l'endroit ou le rouquin s'est "viander" (passez moi l'expression.)

Roxas: Ca va?

Le rouquin ne répondit que par un sourire, et le blond soupira, rassuré. Il tendit la main et hissa le rouquin sur le plancher, qui était toujours torse nu, et Roxas rougit à la vue de ce dernier... Le blond détourna le regard et tira Axel à l'étage, histoire de visiter un peu le manoir, mais pas seul. Du coté de Xemnas, le chef de l'organisation décide d'aller voir dans la cave, histoire de voir si y'a pas des objets de valeur à piquer, et son gentil toutou Saix le suit gentilment... (Maman! J'veux le meme!! sbaf) Larxene et Lexaeus rejoignent Xaldin & Xigbar pour se bourrer la gueule toute la soirée. Ca promet... Dans la chambre de Luxord, Demyx est torse nu, juste en caleçon et se sent vachement mal à l'aise... Luxord s'en rend compte et s'approche du maitre de l'eau, en lui chuchottant _"T'inquietes pas...". _L'as fait basculer le blond sur le lit et l'embrasse langoureusement et passionement. Demyx ferme les yeux et se laisse faire, les joues rougies par la timiditée... Luxord passe sa main sur son torse et caresse de l'autre main la joue du blond... Soudain, on entendant une voix familiere hurler " ON AURAIT DU APPELER CE JEU ORGANISATION GAYDOM". Retournons au rez-de-chaussée pour mieu comprendre, une fois que les intellos on rejoint les bourrés...

Larxene: ON AURAIT DU APPELER CE JEU 'ORGANISATION GAYDOM' !!

Zexion: Larxene...

Larx: J'veux dire, qu'est ce que je peux y faire... J'suis une pauuuvre nana parmis des gays'

Zex: Larxene...

Larx: Peut être qu'en rentrant, jdevrais sortir avec Namine?

Zex: LARX-

Un cri déchirra l'espace. Le chef de l'organisation passe en courant (et hurlant) à travers le salon et se rue dehors. Lexaeus nous sort alors "LOL! Pawned." Zexion et Vexen descendent à la cave voir ce qu'il se passe... Et découvrent Saix grognant sur une araignée. Les deux intellos soupirent alors et remontent, en expliquant à tout le monde que ce n'était qu'une sale bete. Luxord soupire, ça a intérrompu le plus beau moment de sa vie, et Demyx se sent soulagé: une minute de plus et il tombait dans les pommes avec tout ça... En haut, dans une chambre, Roxas & Axel s'enferment. Roxas se met en short car il fait trop chaud et s'étale sur le lit, crevé. Axel se retient de toute ses forces de le violer sur place, et je peux vous expliquer à quel point c'est dur: c'est comme si vous vouliez abso-lu-ment manger du baba au rhum, mais que y'avais ni de baba, ni de rhum. Et c'est un DIMANCHE, et vous etes en campagne, à 200km de la ville et sans voisins. Aucune chance de manger votre baba. Pour Axel, c'est pas vraiment une histoire d'ingrédients, mais bon... Il voulait abso-lu-ment "le faire" avec Rox', mais ce dernier ne voudrait certainement pas et pour faire "ça" il faut le consentement des deux... Bref, c'était foutu. Le rouquin s'étale sur le lit et essaie de dormir, vu que y'a rien de mieu à faire...

Dans la chambre de Luxord, Demyx est assis sur le lit et n'ose plus dire un seul mot. Au début, il se sentait obligé car il avait parier, mais maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de Luxord, et ça, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hier, on lui aurait dit "tu va coucher avec Luxord et vous allez vous aimer jusqu'a la fin des temps", Demyx aurait cassé la gueule au gars avant de le noyer. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire? Est-ce que Luxord l'aimait aussi? Ca le torturais, mais il se taisait et regardait Luxord qui lui regardait par la fenetre les éclairs déchirer le ciel.

Luxord: ... Tu as vu comment les éclairs se déchainent? Incroyable...

Demyx: ... Oui, incroyable...

En bas, Zexion et Vexen disent au revoir aux bourrés avec des mots, et les bourrés leur répondent avec des gestes et des bruits que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre, nous, pas bourrés. Les deux intellos se prennent une chambre aussi: Vexen s'asseoit et s'allonge pour lire un livre qu'il a emprunter à la bibliotheque, et Zexion le devore du regard assis à coté... Serait-il possible qu'il ressente quelque chose envers Vexen? Lui meme, qui d'habitude avait réponse à tout, ne trouvait pas la réponse... Le blond (mais qu'est ce qu'il y a comme blond dans cette organisation, arrgg!! Bibi va se facheyy'!!) leva son regard de son livre pour voir Zexion: leurs regards se croisèrent et ils resterent à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux plusieurs minutes, jusqu'a dire en meme temps "Impossible..."

Revenons-en aux bourrés: Larxene a atteint la limite de ses limites: elle se jette sur le lustre et se balance en chantant "I WILL SURVIVE", Lexaeus danse le disco au beau milieu de ce qui se trouve etre le salon, Xaldin lèche les vitres et Xigbar mange la moquette. Soudain, le lustre casse sous le poid de LA blonde (ah enfin un truc qui change xD), qui tombe en rigolant comme une bécasse dans les bras de Lexaeus. Le hercule des ténèbres pose sa belle sur le canapé, et sous leur poids à tout les deux, le plancher repette. Meme d'ici, on entend Lexaeus parler du dessous de la terre:

Lexaeus: LOLOLOL, trop pé-té-de-rir! S'koi ce plancher so merdik? Et puis d'abord qui a construit cette maison??

Puis, un éclair passe et explose la vitre que Xaldin laichait. Ce dernier hurle et dit "noooonnnn, ma viiiiiiitre!" Et nous entendons à nouveau Lexaeus s'exprimer du royaume du dessous (précisons que Larxene s'est à présent endormie):

Lexaeus: Carglass répaare, carglass remplaaace!

Xigbar pète un fou rire mais on a plutot l'impression d'entendre une bete qui s'étouffe car il a de la peluche de Moquette plein la bouche... Xaldin s'en va lecher le frigo à présent. Lexaeus s'endort lui aussi sur l'épaule de Larxene, qui chante dans son sommeil... "Le bon roi dagobert a mis sa culooote à l'envers.." Xigbar est crevé, et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il voulut monter au deuxieme pour s'allonger dans sa chambre, mais il passa à travers une marche et se retrouva lui aussi dans le monde du dessous, et s'y endormi sur le coup. Xaldin était maintenant seul... Avec son frigo qu'il laichait avec attention.

Au second justement... Saix vient se coucher sur le tapis de ses maitres, car il deteste l'orage. Vexen et Zexion le laisse faire, après tout s'il les considere comme "maitres", ça fait pas de mal de se sentir supérieur. Le schtroumf se couche à coté de Vexen, et ferme les yeux, pour s'endormir rapidement, exténué de toute ces aventures. Plus tard dans la nuit, le savant glacial le prendra dans ses bras car Zexion pétera un cable avec le noir (voir chapitres précédents avec le noiiir céleste.)

Demyx dit bonne nuit à Luxord et s'appretait à partir quand le maitre des cartes (Hein? Mais non on est pas dans Yu-gi-oh ni meme GX! Ni dans votre cours de récré avec les cartes pokémon XD), le choppe et le couche sur son lit, pour ensuite se blottir contre lui et essayer de dormir. Demyx ne contesta pas et s'endormi à son tour. Dans la chambre d'a coté, Roxas se lache.

Roxas: Tu sais Axel, j'aime pas trop montrer mes sentiments, tu pourrais me prendre pour un idiot et tout ça.. Mais j'taime à en crever tu sais, je me jetterais par la fenetre immédiatement pour toi, j'me couperais une jambe, je me ferais bouffer par des sans-coeurs, je renoncerais à mes keyblades, je renoncerais à tout... Je...

Le blond s'arreta. Ca sert à rien puisque le rouquin dort... Mais ça le soulageais tellement... Il dit juste "bonne nuit... Mon ange", et se roula en boule contre le maitre du feu.

- - -

Au petit matin, quand Roxas ouvrit les yeux, il vit un rouquin qui le mattait avec amour.

Roxas: Hey! Qu'est ce que tu fiches?

Axel: Quoi, tu m'a bien matté hier quand j'ai fait mon acte héroique non? Meme hier soir...

Roxas: ... J-

Axel: Au fait, moi aussi je t'aim à en crever et jamais jte prendrais pour un idiot même si tu te jetterais par la fenetre betement, uniquement parce que je te le dirait!

Roxas: Tu.. Tu ne dormais PAS?

Axel: Hum? Si mais j'dors jamais completement, tu sais.

Le numéro 13 rougit comme une carotte trempée dans une peinture rouge, puis le rouquin mis la main dans les cheveux de Roxas et les ébouriffa pour s'amuser. Dans la chambre d'a coté, Demyx se faisait embrassé par Luxord, au coté opposé, Saix léchait les pieds de Vexen qui dépassaient de la couverture (et du lit); au rez-de-chaussée, Larxene se reveilla dans les bras de Lexaeus et n'arrivais plus à parler tellement elle était heureuse de savoir que tout le monde n'était pas gay finalement. Xigbar se reveille dans "la marche" et on entend Lexaeus qui se reveille bizarement et qui crie des profondeurs "Ne manquez pas votre émission préférée: Attention à la marche! Mwahahaha so hilarant." Xaldin se reveille la langue collée au frigo "Mai-eu-a-laide-ariv-pas-a-m'décol...'"

Dans le jardin, Xemnas ouvre les yeux. Il se retrouve nez-a-nez avec une pierre tombale qu'il prenait pour le portail ou il est écrit "Ici repose Isa, chien fidèle de chasse"

Xemnas: Isa.. Asi.. Ais.. Sai.. SAIX ?!

Le chef court à la maison et se vautre contre une masse de poil étonnante. ... Attendez-voir, c'est un.. OUUUURS? Xemnas court alors comme il n'a jamais courut, l'ours à ses trousses...

* * *

Yataahhh le people!! Suite bizarre j'ai foutu des idées en vrac, désolée d'avoir baclé quelques peu ce chapitre :)

En esperant que ça vous a quand meme plut! Bientot: La suite mwahaha. (Sans dec O.O)

Bref, Luluce vous saluuuue


	10. Ch10 C'est idiot, je crois que j'taime

Bonjour bonjour lecteur du jour!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage toujours et m'inspire parfois pour les chapitres xD!

Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que Zexion et Vexen ne s'était jamais embrassés... Je vais remedier à ça dès ce chapitre mwahahaha.

Good lectuuuuure!

* * *

Chapitre 10: C'est idiot, je crois que j'taime...

Dans le jardin, Xemnas ouvre les yeux. Il se retrouve nez-a-nez avec une pierre tombale qu'il prenait pour le portail ou il est écrit "Ici repose Isa, chien fidèle de chasse"

Xemnas: Isa.. Asi.. Ais.. Sai.. SAIX ?!

Le chef court à la maison et se vautre contre une masse de poil étonnante. ... Attendez-voir, c'est un.. OUUUURS? Xemnas court alors comme il n'a jamais courut, l'ours à ses trousses... Alertés par ses cris, les membres de l'organisation vont tous à la fenetre de leur chambre respectives et regardent leur chef se faire courser par une bete qu'ils n'avaient meme pas remarqué la veille, alors que l'ile fesait juste le tour du manoir... Mais Vexen n'est pas dupe: il se rend vite compte que ce qu'ils prennent pour un ours est en fait... MARLUXIA. A entendre Vexen crier son nom, l'ours se retourne et perd "sa fourrure" qui était en fait des algues marrons. Xemnas regarde Marluxia et se jure de se venger plus tard... Mais il devait parler à Saix tout d'abord. Marluxia rentre dans le manoir et s'asseois sur le canapé qui s'enfonce avec le plancher. Biensur, personne n'a pris la peine de raconter que le plancher était très.. Vieux. Marluxia s'assome contre la tuyauterie qui était juste en dessous de là ou il s'était assis. Xemnas monte monte les escaliers 4 à 4, saute saute les pieds joints et arrive en haut, et frappe à la chambre des intellos. Zexion se lève, la tete dans le brouillard, entrouvre la porte ce qui laisse juste la place pour Saix de passer à 4 pattes. Xemnas s'en va alors dans la blibliotheque avec son amant. Zexion ne piges rien, et va se recoucher sous le regard de Vexen qui trouve bizarre que Zexion soit si fatigué...

.+.+.+.+.

Dans la blibliothèque, Xemnas dit à Saix de s'asseoir, et lui annonce que dans le jardin, une tombe d'un chien porte l'inscription "Isa". Saix s'explique alors en direct...

Saix: Alors... J'aurais été un chien avant? Je suis... LE SIMILI D'UN CHIEN? ... Ca expliquerais bien des choses... Dès notre arrivée sur cette île, je me suis tout de suite sentit "chien", et sans comprendre j'me suis mis à marcher à quatres pattes et cette nuit j'ai meme dormis au pied d'un lit qui me parait familier... Bizarre...

Xemnas: ...

.+.+.+.+.

Dans une chambre en face de la blibliothèque, Luxord ouvre les yeux et se met au dessus de Demyx, à califourchon. Faut dire, le maitre de l'eau était terriiiiblement craquant quand il dormait... Ce dernier gigotat et ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Luxord...

Demyx: ... Bonj-

Et il est coupé, car Luxord l'embrassa, l'air triste.(petit bisous du matin, chagrin T-T) Demyx lui demanda alors si ça allait, et Luxord lui répondit simplement "... Oui, oui, un coup de fatigue surement..." Le maitre de l'eau mis alors sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et les lui ébouriffa gentilment.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans le royaume du dessous, Larxene ne quittait pas Lexaeus des yeux, car elle se disait que c'était sa seule chance de se marier et avoir des enfants, car d'après elle, Lexaeus devait bien être le seul à être hétéro... Ce dernier le remarqua et lui fit...

Lexaeus: Lole on dirait qu'tme matte comme si s'tait la last time! Heyyy don't worry milady, the end of the world n'est pas demain!!

Larxene: ...Euké.

La blonde embrassa alors le hercule des ténèbres, qui fut vachement surpris mais ne se débatit pas. En face d'eux, Marluxia pouvait les appercevoir une fois de s'etre remis de ses émotions avec la tuyauterie... Celui-ci était encore plus étonné que Lexaeus, et décida de remonter à la surface et cria...

Marluxia: ET BIEN MOI, JE SUIS LESBIENNE!

... Et se pris un frigo en pleine poire qui venait de la cuisine, ou Xaldin remerciait Xigbar de l'avoir débarassé de l'objet, car il avait pas envie de rester collé pour toujours. Xigbar lui dit "de rien", mais avec la peluche de moquette qu'il avait encore dans la bouche, on comprenait plutot "Chreu frienneph". Au beau milieu du salon trainait encore le lustre, ou Larxene s'était balancée tant tot... Puis Axel et Roxas descendent dans la cuisine prendre le p'tit dej. Par chance, ils avaient du jus d'orange dans les placards, et plein d'autres bonnes choses! A croire que quelqu'un venait régulierement alimenter le frigo... Etc. Roxas se fit donc chauffer un bol de lait et griller des tartines, tandis qu'Axel buvait un jus d'orange bien frais avec un croissant. Personne n'avait pretter attention à la phrase de Marluxia ni aux bruits qui venaient de la chambre de Demyx & Luxord.. Vexen descendit à son tour, laissant sa princesse dormir. Il pris place aux cotés d'Axel & Rox', et déjeuna.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans la blibliothèque, Xemnas suggère d'aller demander à Zexion si Saix pouvait être le simili d'un chien, bien qu'était à premiere vue "Humain" en tant que simili... Saix frappe à la porte (il se retient fortement d'y gratter avec ses griffes o.o) et entre suivit de Xemnas.

Xemnas: Dit Zexion, est-ce qu'il serait possible que Saix soit le simili d'un chien?

Zexion: ...

Xemnas: Heyyyyyyyyy! Debout!

Le chef voulut secouer Zexion, et par accident posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier qui se trouvait être brulant. Alarmé, il descendit rapidement à la rencontre de Vexen, alors que Saix mettait sa tete dessous la main de Zexion qui dépassait du lit et la faisait bouger en couinant d'inquiétude...

Xemnas: Vexen, je crois que Zexion est tombé malade, il est brulant...

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, le savant glacial remonte à l'étage avec Xemnas, abandonnant la derniere tartine sur la table. Axel & Roxas se regardèrent alors, et tout deux se jettèrent sur la tartine qui tomba par terre et se fit gobber par Saix, qui était bizarrement descendu...

Axel & Rox: Méchant chien!

Saix: couine

En haut, Vexen se jette à genou auprès du lit ou se trouve Zexion et lui fout le termomètre à la bouche sans crier garre en posant sa main sur le front du malade... Xemnas resta silencieux, et le bip du termomètre perça le silence. Il affichait 39.5, et Vexen commençait vraiment à s'inquieter. Il laissa Zexion avec Xemnas quelques instants pour revenir avec une écuelle d'eau et un chiffon, qu'il humidifia et posa sur le front de son patient.

Vexen: Vous pouvez redescendre chef, je reste auprès de lui...

Xemnas aquiesca, puis avant de descendre, demanda...

Xemnas: Serait-il possible que Saix soit le simili d'un chien?

Vexen: ... A mon avis, c'est très probable. Surement un bug que Saix soit de forme "humaine" ...

Le chef soupira et descendit en bas déjeuner à son tour, pendant qu'Axel et Roxas s'amusaient avec le chien, en lançant un petit baton à travers le salon que Saix se grouillait de rattraper au vol (à quatres pattes). Larxene & Lexaeus remontèrent du royaume du dessous et vinrent déjeuner auprès du chef, en se lançant des regards amoureux... Xemnas trouvait ça louche, mais il était chamboulé par sa découverte et s'amusait à regarder Saix courrir après un baton la langue pendante... Marluxia sortit du frigo, car il été passé à travers, et rejoint les autres pour dévorer un pain au chocolat, tout en étant choqué par Lexaeus qui faisait du pied à Larxene sous la table...

.+.+.+.+.

A l'étage, Vexen humidifait toute les 5 minutes le chiffon sur le front de Zexion, histoire de faire baisser sa fievre, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir aussi rapidement! Le savant glacial ne quittait pas le malade des yeux, il ne s'était jamais autant inquieté... Inquiété? Qui a dit que c'était de l'inquietude? Peut être était-ce la peur.. Comment faire la différence quand on ne connait pas les sentiments car on a pas de coeur? C'était tout à fait illogique! Vexen fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit Zexion gémir et ouvrir péniblement les yeux...

Zexion: Mmmh...

Vexen: Zex'! Repose-toi ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur toi.

Zexion sourit à cette remarque et referma les yeux aussitot. Vexen fut soulagé d'avoir vut Zexion réagir, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas complètement K.O, malgré ses 39.5 de fièvre...

.+.+.+.+.

A la cuisine, tout le monde avait finit de déjeuner et vaguait à ses occupations... Axel et Roxas regardaient tranquilement la télé, jusqu'a ce que Demyx & Luxord descendirent à leur tour, après leur courte séance sportive (...). Le maitre de l'eau chippa la télécomande et s'assis par terre les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas rater une seule seconde de sa série _"Le destin de la marmotte qui chante". _Luxord dit à notre couple favoris à quel point Demyx était craquant avec son air gamin.

Axel & Roxas: Ouais, ouais... (Cause toujours tu m'interesses.)

Marluxia monta à l'étage se coucher, trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Lexaeus proposa à Larxene de faire le tour de l'ile à pieds, histoire de sortir (LOL pour quelques metres de marche ptdr so hilarant.. répondit-elle.) Lexaeus parut véxé, mais Larxene accepta en souriant. Les deux tourteraux sortirent alors pour leur promenade, et emmenère Saix avec eux en laisse (Vaut mieu.) Dans la cave, Xaldin & Xigbar fouillaient dans les affaires, et trouvèrent un coffre énooorme. Xigbar était éxplosé de rire (Ou s'éttouffait toujours avec la moquette?) à la vue de Xaldin qui essayait par tout les moyens d'ouvrir le coffre.

.+.+.+.+.

Dehors, Larxene et Lexaeus se baladaient main dans la main, puis un chat passa en trombe devant Saix, qui se mis à aboyer et à le courser. Il tira tellement fort sur la laisse que Larxene la lâcha, et le couple se mis à la poursuite du chien qui lui était à la poursuite du chat... Le félin passa à travers la vitre de la cave, rebondit sur le coffre et s'agrippa à une poutre qui soutenait à elle toute seule pratiquement entier le salon... Saix débarqua en trombe dans la cave à son tour, se pris le coffre en pleine poire (ce qui ouvrit le coffre immédiatement avec l'ampleur du coup), et voulut sauter sur le chat mais s'explosa contre la poutre qui fit s'effonder le peu de plancher encore entier du salon. Tout le monde se retrouvait à present dans la cave, quelques peu sonnés pour ceux qui avaient chutté. Roxas s'était jetté dans les bras d'Axel par la peur, puis repoussa ce dernier quand il fit hors de danger. Xaldin et Xigbar admiraient la catastrophe, Saix était coincé sous une poutre et couinait à la mort; Demyx n'avait pas bouger pour autant et avait toujours les yeux grands écarquillés devant la télé qui continuait toujours à afficher les images malgré la chute. Luxord soupira et vint prendre Demyx dans ses bras... Quand à Xemnas, il était toujours assis dans la cuisine, sa tasse de café à la main et le journal de l'autre, à regarder le gros trou au milieu du salon. Larxene et Lexaeus arrivèrent alors, et grondèrent Saix de s'etre échappé. Mais notre toutou s'en foutait royalement: le chat était mort écrasé sous le canapé mwahaha. (Mort aux chats! pensait-il.)

.+.+.+.+.

Au second, Vexen s'était endormis aux cotés de Zexion, en lui tenant la main, la tete enfoncée dans le matelas. Notre malade ouvrit les yeux et se sentait un peu mieu, la fievre avait du se calmer... Il remarqua Vexen endormi à ses cotés, et lui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds... Le savant glacial se reveilla, lacha la main du schtroumf et vérifia la température de son patient: 37.9. Rassuré, il soupira et sourit à Zexion. Ce dernier dit qu'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes, et se leva rejoindre les autres dans le salon, suivit de son médecin personnel. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, il était difficile d'aller plus loin sans tomber vut l'énorme trou dans le "parquet restant". Le salon se trouvait maintenant dans la cave... Votre maison ne vous plait pas? Appelez l'organisation Décoratrice! Numéro: 13 13 13. A bientot pour détruire euh reconstruire votre salon! é-è ... Xemnas, toujours dans la cuisine sans égratignure, fit signe aux intellos qui le rejoignirent.

Xemnas: Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, numéro VI.

Le chef pris une gorgée de son café avant de poser son journal et mettre sa tasse dans le lavabo (mais qui fera la vaisselle? A suivre...). A la fin de la journée, Nos héros irent se coucher bien tot, faut dire, ça crève d'avoir tant d'émotion fortes! Pire que Luna Park. Roxas est le premier à monter à l'étage, et est vite rejoint par Axel; Demyx est tiré de force par Luxord (Maiiiis! C'est trop tot j'veux pas me couchey!! qu'il disait..); Xemnas aura son lit pour lui tout seul, Saix préférant dormir à ses pieds sur le tapis; Larxene et Lexaeus décidèrent de dormir ensemble, Marluxia lui dormait toujours depuis le début de l'après-midi. Quand à Vexen & Zexion, ils étaient dans leur chambre et ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Zexion fixait l'horizon debout devant la fenetre, et Vexen s'était assis sur le lit, sans son bouquin. L'ex malade brisa le silence...

Zexion: Hey, tu veux ta récompense pour avoir pris soin de moi?

Vexen: ... Je suppose que oui?

Zexion: La voilà...

Zexion s'approcha de Vexen et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes... Puis décola ses lèvres de celle du savant...

Zexion: ... Alors?

Vexen: ...Eh... Bien... Euh...

Zexion embrassa alors le front de Vexen, avant de redescendre; tandis que ce dernier passait ses bras autour du cou du schtroumf...Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes, puis Zexion repris la parole.

Zexion: ... C'est idiot, mais je crois que je t'aime.

Vexen: Alors je suis idiot aussi.

Les deux savant se sourirent mutuellement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau... Jusqu'a ce que Zexion s'endorme dans les bras de Vexen, encore épuisé de sa forte fievre de tant tot... Le savant le dépose alors sur le matelas, avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

Et voilà!! Hannn j'aime la fin !!

Zexion x Vexen Pawa force 13 comme dirait Lexaeus!!

Comme d'hab, j'attends vos commentaires/critiques/idées pour la suite & ce chapitre par review!

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic !!

J'vous embrasse mes ch'tits!! xD


	11. Ch11 Trou du lapin!

DuncanHeart: Ah ouais? Et bien ça tombe bien, ce chapitre j'vais essayer de le faire spécial AKUROKU! (comme le précedent etait plutot sur Vexen & Zexion.. On va se rattraper é-è!)

Soshite: Oui, à la fin j'me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublier Marluxia! T'inquietes, celui là je vais biiienn m'en occuper dans un chapitre prochain mwahahaha xD

Monsieur Mystere: J'sais pas pourquoi, t'as un air familier... Hum, t'aurais-je déja vu quelque pars XD? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ma fic Et t'en fais pas, j'ferais un passage pour Luxord et Demyx, mais pas dans le chapitre 11 car là, faut que je me focalise sur Roxas et Axel pour mes fans é-è. Don't worry, Luxord & Demyx c'est pour bientot :3

Xdeathberry: Ahah! Marluxia? Crois moi qu'il a un meilleur sort que finir avec Larxene XD... Mais je n'en dis pas plus... Vous le verrez dans le dernier chapitre, que je sais meme pas quel numéro il a car je ne compte pas encore m'arreter :P -Suis encore là pour vous embeter encore un boonnn moment ahahah!-

Ruizuchan: Ma ptite fan number one! T'inquietes pour mon annif, je crois que t'es LE meilleur cadeau qu'on m'a fait niahaha! Tu me redonnes toujours le sourire quand je vais mal, sans t'en rendre compte et sans faire grand chose... Je t'aiiiimeuuhhh -Non non je suis hétéro . S'juste pour te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante -

Serya-chan: Qui te dit que tout les membres doivent sortir entre eux? Qui sait peut etre que l'un d'entre eux pourrait sortir avec un personnage d'un autre domaine, genre un disney ou je ne sais quoi é-è... (Je n'ai encore rien prévu)

Et oui je veux tous vous ettoufer de rire! Je veux etre la seule survivante niahaha!!

...

...

Laissez tombez, je faisait de l'humour pourri XDD!

Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup à tout mes reviewers qui me donne l'inspiration et la force d'écrire! Sans vous j'aurais abandonner la fic je pense... Donc, voici votre chapiiiiitre (je me suis un peu déçue sur la qualité de ce dernier ... M'enfin, jugez par vous meme : p )

* * *

Chap 11- Trou du lapin!:

Le jour se lève sur la toute petite ile, et une jeune rouquine arrive en bateau auprès du manoir, chargée de courses. Elle rentre à l'interieur de celui ci, et fut étonnée de constater que le salon se trouvait maintenant dans la cave. Elle hausse les épaules, et arrive dans la cuisine (constate que le frigo est troué en forme de Marluxia), pose ses affaires et monte à l'étage dans sa chambre. Crevée de son long voyage au supermarché, elle n'allume pas la lumiere et s'allonge à la gauche du lit, là ou elle dort d'habitude. Elle se tourne vers la droite et se cogne contre quelque chose qu'elle pris pour son chat et qu'elle caressa... En fait, elle caressait les cheveux de Xemnas, et était collée à celui-ci..

Xemnas: Mmmh Saix arrete, tu sais que j'aimes pas qu'on me touche les cheveux...

Rouquine: HEIIIN?

Xemnas: WTF?

La jeune fille hurla, claqua Xemnas et descendit en trombe dans la cuisine. Le chef descendit la rejoindre suivit de son fidèle Saix.

Rouquine: Que.. Que faites vous ici? Avec... Votre.. Euh, chien?

Xemnas: Désolé je... KAIRI?

Kairi: WTF OO;;

Saix était plié de rire au sol, de voir que c'était la morveuse qui vivait dans cette demeure vieille et pleine de toiles d'araignées... Kairi raconta alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici quand Sora l'avait plaquée pour Riku, et arreta son récit quelques instants en voyant des petites oreilles et des pattes dépasser de sous une poutre dans la cave. (Voir chapitre précédent xD)

Kairi: .. Ce ne serait-pas...?

Xemnas: Oui bon, continuez...

Kairi: ... Oui, donc Sora m'a plaquée pour Riku, du coup je me suis tirée de l'ile et suis venue habiter ici. Seulement la superette la plus proche est à Atlantica en dessous de l'ile et... Mais si j'vous jure, on dirait les pattes de Figaro...

Le chef de l'organisation se racla la gorge et s'assis aux cotés de Kairi et se fit faire un café... Kairi continua son récit, disant qu'elle allait faire les courses à Atlantica et que le chemin était long. Xemnas lança un nonos à Saix, qui l'attrapa et partit le dévorer sous le canapé (on sait jamais si quelqu'un lui piquait...). Soudain, Marluxia passe dans le salon, et la musique de dent des mer se fait entendre... Tout le monde descend pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et soudain, une vitre vole en éclat, un requin bouffe Marluxia dans son élan et explose la fenetre d'en face pour repartir dans les eaux profondes.

Lexaeus: WTF

Larxene: LOL so malchanceux le Marloulou.

Lexaeus: Franchement heureusement qu'il a pas de couverture santée, sinon il ruinerait le pays xD

.+.+.+.+.

Vexen ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir le petit dej' déja prêt sur sa table de nuit...

Zexion: Alors, bien dormit?

Le savant se tourna vers son ex patient et lui sourit, puis lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Dans la chambre d'a coté, Roxas se reveilla, mais seul. Apparement, le maitre du feu était absent... Le blond n'y pretta pas attention et partit dans le salon pour regarder la télé, mais se fit devancé par Demyx, qui était déja devant pour ne pas rater l'édition du matin de la marmotte qui chante... Luxord prenait sa douche, alors, ça tombait bien. Roxas s'assit et regarda avec Demyx cette série pourrave... Il vit Kairi dans la cuisine et lui fit signe. La rouquine lui fit coucou aussi avec un air machiavélique. Après tout, Roxas était le simili de Sora non? Et puis, il lui ressemblait vachement, si ce n'est que Sora a les cheveux un peu plus longs et chatains, mais sinon ils avait tout les deux le meme air angélique... Kairi planta Xemnas et s'assit aux cotés de Roxas, histoire de draguer un peu. Elle le pris dans ses bras. Oui, pas de doute, aussi confortables l'un que l'autre niahaha... A ce moment là, Axel rentra, fit la gueule en voyant Kairi enlacer Roxas, et monta dans la chambre s'enfermer. Kairi souria interieurement en voyant Axel piquer un fard et lacha Roxas. Le blondinet fut étonné et repoussa Kairi gentilment en suivant Axel à l'étage. Quand il arriva à la porte, cette derniere s'ouvrit et Axel en sortit, sans dire un mot à Roxas... Le blond se retourna et vit partir le rouquin au fond du couloir... Qu'est ce qu'il avait enfin? Roxas soupira et redescendit au salon...

Demyx: Bah alors? Axel et toi c'est mort?

Xaldin (encore bourré): _Caprii, c'est finiiii..._

Roxas lança un regard noir à Xaldin & Demyx, puis sortit faire un tour autour de la maison. Demyx fit la mine d'un chien abattut pour son pauvre ami mais retrouva vite le sourire en sentant une étreinte familiaire autour de sa taille... A l'étage, Axel se douche tranquilement. Mais quelle peste cette Kairi! Comme si elle pouvait lui piquer son blondinet! Ca ne se passerais pas comme ça, oh non! Motivé comme jamais, le rouquin redescend une fois habillé et constate que Roxas est absent.

Marluxia: Oh, tu cherches gueule d'ange? Il est dehors.

Lexaeus (chuchotte à Larxene): Depuis quand il est là lui?

Larxene: Je ne sais pas...

Axel: Eh... Merci...

Le rouquin sort alors sur le peu de plage qui entoure le manoir et apperçoit de suite le garçon, court en sa direction et le prend dans ses bras. Il le caline, et lui dit qu'il l'aime plus que tout. A ce moment là, Roxas arrive par derriere et le voit caliner Sora. Pris de jalousie, il lance une noix de coco sur la tete d'Axel et se barre en pleurant limite jusqu'au manoir ou il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Le rouquin regarde de plus près celui qu'il enlace: et voilà, encore une gaffe, il avait confondu l'orginial avec son simili... Soudain, Riku sors de l'eau en forme aquatique (si si en sirene O.O), et regarde Axel avec un air du genre "Laches ou je te fais bouffer les coquillages".

Axel: Oups... Désolé vieux!

Axel se leve et court en direction du manoir, en échappant à Riku qui hurlait "MAIS BON SANG POURQUOI ON M'APELLE VIEUX? MES CHEVEUX SONT PAS GRIS ILS SONT ARGENTES!!" Et là, stupeur: toute la maisonnée est bourrée! Meme Zexion & Vexen! Alluscinant! Mais revenons 10 minutes avant l'arrivée d'Axel.

...

Tout le monde se rejoint dans le salon car Xemnas a voulut faire une réunion pour remercier Kairi de les heberger, et au moment de boire un verre en son honneur, tout le monde boit du vin, car Xaldin a remplacé l'eau par du vin. Du coup, ça vire au cauchemard car tout le monde se resert! Roxas rentre en furie et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant sans rien capter, puis redescend pour se joindre à la connerie générale. Axel rentre pour aller voir le blond, et s'apperçoit du bordel: Larxene joue avec la sitar de Demyx et nous sort un air de rock entrainant pendant que Demyx la regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles; Xaldin et Xigbar jouent à saute moutons, Vexen se roule dans le tapis, Xemnas saute sur le canapé en criant "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!", puis dans la cuisine, Lexaeus tape la causette à Zexion...

Lexaeus: Na mé ptdr tu vois, la guerre c'est so chiant! Prix d'la guerre de ta mèère: 1milliard avec toute lé bombes tsé!

Zexion: Ouais alors que l'prix de la paix : une rose ça fait 1euro 50 lole! Pis mêêêême, on dit faites l'amour, pas la gueeerre 8D

Lexaeus: Trop d'accord avec toi, c'est chelou na? Nan mais srx force X, ça déchiiire ta race!

Zexion: Ouais ça prouve qu'on est tous des bouffons d'la life!

Lexaeus: Oué! Et apré ya dé gen ki crèven de faim dan lé rue pake on a usé le frik de l'état dan la guerre

Zexion: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis (complétement défoncé)

Lexaeus: Ehehehe AHAHAHAH (se tape la tete contre la table)

Zexion rigole comme un fou et s'endort sur la table... Lexaeus continue de se cogner la tete jusqu'a ce que la table se casse en deux, mais il continue sur le carrelage... Puis Axel apperçoit celui pour qui il était rentré: le blond jouait aux cartes avec Luxord, jusqu'a ce que dernier hurle "ON JOUE A LA BOUTEILLE VENEZ!!" Tout le monde se réunit, meme Axel qui a encore toute sa raison. Luxord fait tourner la bouteille, qui tombe sur Kairi.

Luxord: Tu dois... Embrasser Roxas!

Le blond est aware et capte rien, jusqu'a ce qu'il sente les lèvres de Kairi sur les siennes. Et là, s'en est trop pour Axel, qui chippe la bouteille de vin que Xaldin buvait, et la boit d'un coup sec. Au tour de Kairi de faire tourner la bouteille, qui tombe sur Larxene.

Kairi: Tu dois hurler que tu es lesbienne!

Larxene: JE SUIS LESBIENNE!

Marluxia: Lole moi aussi!!

Zexion: La ferme trou du lapin!

Marluxia: 0.0

Sur ces mots, Larxene fait tourner la bouteille, qui tombe sur Demyx.

Larxene: Tu dois... Te désapper en gardant que ton caleçon!

Demyx trouve ce gage ridicule, mais s'execute sous les yeux un peu trop gourmands de Luxord... Larxene a réussit à avoir ce quelle voulait: elle avait la preuve que ces deux là n'était pas que deux simples partenaires de missions à présent... Demyx prend la bouteille, et celle ci tombe sur Axel. Notre maitre de l'eau est une très bonne ame, pratiquement pure et innocente vous savez, alors en tant que gentil ange gardien, il choisit d'aider son pote Roxas...

Demyx: Axel, tu monte dans ta chambre avec Roxas, et vous reglez vos problemes...

Axel: Mais...

Demyx: Discutes pas! Execute, c'est le jeu.

Axel: ... Bon, mais ...

Zexion: T'as pas compris? Discutes pas face de Pikachu!

Roxas trouve la façon de parler de Zexion suspecte... Axel s'excuse auprès de Roxas, et lui prend la main pour l'entrainer dans la chambre. Le blond remercie d'un regard le maitre de l'eau, qui comprend très bien le message.

Larxene: Ah ouais mais qui tire la bouteille maintenant?

Marluxia: Moi! Moi, moi, moi, moi!

Marlulu tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Xemnas.

Marluxia: Alors, le gage sera de...

.+.+.+.+.

Axel: J'te croyais mieu que ça Roxas! Je sais que ton age c'est celui ou on ne sait pas trop notre "orientation sexuelle" si tu vois ou je veux en venir, mais merde bon sang, avec Kairi...

Roxas: C'est pas ce que tu crois! Tu...

Axel: Ah oui? Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagis quand elle t'a pris dans ses bras ce matin? Et quand elle t'a embrassé sous mes yeux tout à l'heure?

Roxas: Et toi! Sur la plage! Comment tu oses me tromper avec mon "original", Sora? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, que t'étais fidele! Et si j'ai pas repousser Kairi c'était parce que j'ai pas osé! Je voulais voir ta réaction, et , et...

Le blond commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux... Axel le remarqua et se calma un peu.

Axel: Roxas...

Roxas: Dailleurs tu l'a bien méritée ta noix de coco dans ta face de menteur! Baratineur! Briseur de...

Roxas fut coupé car Axel l'embrassa langoureusement, histoire de le faire taire pour éviter qu'il ne dise d'avantage de conneries... Le rouquin passa sa main sur la joue de Roxas, pour virer une petite larme qui se barrait gentilment... Il poussa Roxas sur le lit, se retrouvant pile au dessus de ce dernier, et l'embrassa à nouveau...

.+.+.+.+.

Marluxia: Le gage sera de...

Xemnas: Te faire passer ton bapteme de l'air.

Xemnas choppa Marluxia et l'envoya valser par la fenetre d'une seule main.

Xemnas: Bien... Je crois que c'est à moi.

Le chef fit tourner la bouteille, qui tomba sur Luxord.

Xemnas: Mon vieux, tu vas me chanter une chanson, la premiere qui te viens à l'esprit!

Luxord: Euh... J'ai un joli petit lot de noix de coco -bibidibididi-, qui se suivent toutes comme des numeros, des grosses, des laides, toutes à la file indienne!

Tous: ...

Luxord: Hum hum.. Bien, à moi...

A peine Luxord eut il fait tourné la bouteille que Marluxia entra en furie dans la maison, avec des yeux de fous...

Marluxia: A L'... Car il y a longtemp que je t'aimeuh! AIDE! Elles arrivent , elles vont ...Rrr tuer... NOUS MANGER! Il faut que l'on... A LA CLAIRE FONTAINE...

Lexaeus: LOL ké passa again Marlu le poisseux?

Vexen: Vu sa façon de parler, je crois qu'il est en état de choc 0.o... Du calme Marluxia... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Marluxia: LES SIRENES ELLES... Oh bordel Zexion comment t'es sexy avec ta mèche... VEULENT NOUS ASSASINER!

A ces mots, Kairi avala sa salive et explica qu'elles venaient pour elle, car elle avait volé ses articles à la boutique, faute de ne pas avoir assez d'argent. Vexen se tapa le front de voir l'imbécilitée de la rouquine. Axel et Roxas descendirent, alertés par les cris de Marluxia, à peine refringués .

Axel: Que se passe t'il?

Zexion: Trou du lapin nous ramene ses hippies en furie.

Roxas: Des hippies de Marluxia? Elle sont droguées ou quoi?

Marluxia: Heyy! Je t'interdit de parler de moi comme... UN REQUIN! ELLES SONT ACCOMPAGNEES PAR UN REQUIN!

Kairi: On va tous y passer! ON VA TOUS Y PASSER! Pardon mais avant de mourrir il faut que je fasse quelque chose! IL FAUT QUE...

La rouquine poussa Roxas au sol, se mis sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement... Le blond se débatit mais rien n'y fait... Kairi se leva alors.

Kairi: Voila D. Prete à mourrir! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort! Qu'elle vienne me rencontrer! Je lui ris au nez! MWAHAHAHAHA--

Axel lui abatit une poutre sur la face. Tout le monde applaudit pour sa rapidité.

Axel: Merci, merci...

Xemnas embraque alors la troupe dans le grenier tout en haut du manoir. Il leur dit qu'ils sont en sécurité ici, mais qui sait... Les sirenes peuvent peu etre voler de nos jours, comme le dit Marluxia... Xigbar s'asseoit sur un coffre et s'y assoupit. Xemnas regarde par la fenetre les sirenes encercler le manoir avec son Saix adoré, Roxas s'assit sur les genoux d'Axel, Marluxia continue de délirer " Je t'aiiime! Comme un fou, comme un BISCUIS AUX ENCHOIS! Comme une MERDE SUR UN TROTTOIR!! Tu vois je t'aime comme çaaa..." ;; Zexion est toujours défoncé à l'alcool et n'a plus toute sa tete, contrairement à Vexen, qui bouquine un truc hyper compliqué en langue perdue mais qui garde un oeil sur son bien-aimé. Larxene et Lexaeus parlent de choses sérieuses.

Larxene: Dis, tu aimes les enfants?

Lexaeus: Ouais ça va. Je n'ai pas de préférence de sexe, un garçon sera tout mignon et une fille toute mignonne...

Larxene: Ouais ouais idem.

Bref, Lexaeus n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que si Larxene abordait le sujet, c'était pas pour laisser l'araignée au plafond vivante - Bref, pas pour rien quoi.- Xaldin leche une armoire non loin de là, sous le regard étonné de Luxord et Demyx, assis par terre en tailleurs cote à cote... En ce qui concerne Kairi, elle est toujours sous la poutre, personne n'a vérifié si elle était toujours vivante, mais après tout, on s'en fou : elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort alors et qu'elle voulait meme la rencontrer, on lui a juste facilité la tache, voila tout.

* * *

Fin!! Bon la fin est dailleurs baclée Ca ira mieu après pour les prochains chapitres xD. J'espere que je vous ai quand meme fait un peu sourire dans ces sombres jours qui nous rapprochent peu à peu de la rentrée -OH NON! MA PROF DE MATHS! ... Tuer... ELLE VA ME faire cuire un camembert au micro-onde...- Pardon, je suis effrayée par la rentrée, j'ai le syndrome de Marluxia 0.0 ! Vite, du chocolaaat!

...

BONUS HOCUS POCUS! AHAHAH

Le questionnaire des membres de l'organisation! Tous ce que vous ne savez pas sur eux! (It's a joke, j'ai trafiquer les réponses hein! Comme si ils nous disaient dans le jeu leur plat préféré tsé XD)

...

Luluce: Aujourd'hui, nous allons questionner 5 Membres: Demyx, Xemnas, Zexion, Roxas et Axel! Prêt messieurs?

Tous: Ouais ouais...

...

Luluce: Qu'est ce que vous aimez manger?

Demyx: Hum... J'aime bien tout ce qui est sucré!

Xemnas: Rien de spécial... Ah si! La bidoche : D

Zexion: J'adore les sush.. Non les pat.. La cuisine de Vexen! (Le joueur a déclaré sa réponse finale en sentant le regard d'un blond a l'air psycopathe dans le public)

Roxas: ... Le salé.

Axel: Alors... Les crèmes caramel, les glaces, les patisseries, les chips, les mikados, la guimauve, le chocolat, les yaourts, les patates douces, les fraises des bois.. Je crois que jai tout dit!

...

Luluce: Question 2: Que pensez vous de Xemnas?

Zexion: Bah, notre chef quoi...

Roxas: Euh... Calme ?

Xemnas (regarde Demyx): Bah, dit quelque chose!

Demyx: Euh... Je sais pas, c'est mon supérieur...

Axel: **Dark Vador.**

...

Luluce: Question 3: Votre avis sur Demyx?

Xemnas: Un membre fidele, et assez frele si je puis dire...

Zexion: Il fait de la bonne musique...

Roxas: Un bon pote.

Axel: **Vermisseau**

...

Demyx: ...

Luluce: Et de Roxas?

Demyx: Mon bouffon blond, roi des fourrés... xD

Roxas: --

Xemnas: Un membre froid, ma petite mascotte !

Axel: Trop sexy pour que je réponde autre chose que sexy...

...

Luluce: Et d'Axel?

Demyx: Il est pénible par moments...

Xemnas: Boulet

Zexion: Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il reste tranquille dans son coin.

Axel: Il est très gentil, sexy et trop beau gosse!

Roxas: ... Idiot. (Le blond a frappé son voisin roux.)

...

Luluce: Croyez vous en l'horoscope?

Demyx: Uniquement quand c'est positif.

Xemnas: Pas du tout. Mais j'aime bien le lire quand je suis sur le trone...

Zexion: A vrai dire, j'ai autre chose à foutre que bouquiner ces aneries...

Roxas: Nan, mais ça fait du bon papier toilette...

Axel: "L'amour de votre vie sera tendre avec vous aujourd'hui", n'importe quoi! (se frotte la joue qui a pris la baffe du blond)

...

Luluce: Si vous pouviez avoir un voeux?

Demyx: Hum... Qu'il n'y ai plus de cours de maths!

Xemnas: Du P.Q inépuisable.

Zexion: Savoir les réponses aux questions mysteres de la vie...

Roxas: Pouvoir faire disparaitre ce que je veux (Rapide regard vers le rouquin à sa droite)

Axel: Avoir toutes les personnes que je veux dans mon lit... Dans mon lit.

...

Luluce: En quoi voudriez vous vous réincarner?

Demyx: Eh... J'aimerais bien etre un dauphin, ils ont l'air super heureux à barboter dans l'eau!

Xemnas: Question stupide, en humain bien sur...

Zexion: Idem, en etre humain.

Roxas: M'en fout.

Axel: En Américain!

...

Luluce: Comment envisagez vous la fin de votre périple, autrement dit de cette fic?

Demyx: Eh... On rentrera au QG!

Xemnas: Bah un truc ordinaire quoi...

Zexion: Marluxia est décédé mystérieusement.

Roxas: ... Ce serait bien que l'on rentre au QG à la fin comme le dit Demyx...

Axel: Marluxia rentre sur sa planete!

...

Luluce: Euké les kékés! Fin du questionnaire!

(Les personnes quitent le plateau, et notre femme du ménage Namine commence à ranger les chaises...)

Axel: Last question: on va être payés combien? : D

...


	12. Ch12 La horde

DuncanHeart: Désolé mais comme notre assistante Kairi était sous la poutre nous avons dut prendre une remplaçante XD!! Fan de Riku? Boah je trouverais bien une maniere de lui refaire un bref pasage de ce genre dans la fic xD! ROI LION EN PUISSANCE. Hum hum...

Soshite: Zexion bourré c'est pas beau à voir vois-tu... Il dit n'importe quoi XD!! Mort effroyable? J'sais pas si je le ferais mourrir, c'est Zexion qui dit qu'il aimerait bien X3

Serya-chan: J'ai adoré Xemnas quand il a dit "Cloporte"!! Arg trop mortel merci ta review m'a bien fait marrée : 3! Et je me suis apperçue que beaucoup de gens avaient adopté la Larxene attitude ou la Lexaeus attitude! Mon dieu, what I've done?? Je suis en train de faire une mode O.O!

Axel: L'AMERIQUEUH. L'AMERIQUEUH.

Moi: Tais toi .

Axel: 8D

Mr. mystère qui rofl tout: Euh... Ok sempai, très joli nouveau pseudo XD. Mais pour moi tu reste Mr mystère XDD! Tu aimes les cookies? Moi les brownies : D! Keupiiin. (N'empeche , tu t'es trahi: Je sais que l'on se connait à présent! Mwahahaha 8D )

* * *

Chapitre 12: La horde

Les sirenes encerclaient à présent le petit manoir... Puis au lieu d'attaquer, Ariel sortit "une grande fourche so brillante" d'après Larxene, et fit exploser le manoir en donnant un graaand coup de jus grace à "la fourche" qui est en fait le trident de son pere...

Marluxia: TRIDENT!! ET TES DENTS SONT PLUS BRILLANTES!

Larxene: ...

Nos amis se retrouvent alors sous la mer car l'ile coula. (Heureusement que Roxas a donné son tube de gel waterproof à Axel, qui commence déja à crisé ar il est dans l'eau). Pour une question de sécuritée, Vexen a transformé tout le monde en sirene. (Arf, si quelqu'un connait le nom de sirene au masculin XD). Nos amis eurent beaucoup de mal à réussir à bien nager, puis au bout de quelques temps s'habituèrent (Sauf Demyx, qui avait trop l'habitude de nager comme cela)...

Lexaeus: Arggg s'tro dificil' mec! J'y arriverais never! Et pis tsé ce poisson avec la petite lampe torche accroché sur un bout d'une de ses meches de ouf il mfé flippé à en pisser par terre quoi...

Vexen: Un poisson avec une lumiere? Mais tu déconnes Lexaeus... Ce poisson est disparu depuis... OH NON DE O.O ...

Le scientifique tira Lexaeus aussi fort qu'il put car il n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre en tant qu'homme poisson... Pour éviter que notre SMS man ne se fasse dévoré par une grande machoire venant d'un si petit poisson... Soudain, Roxas faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Kairi, en train de couler avec sa poutre.

Axel: Argg regarde pas Roxas, c'est pas de ton age! ... Paix à son ame...

Le rouquin mit ses mains sur les yeux de son blondinet adoré pour éviter qu'il ne voit la rouquine couler au fin fond d'un canyon pommé rempli de crabes canibales affamés et poursuivie par le poisson "so lumineux" : D. Puis, la cavalerie menée par Ariel arriva. Marluxia hurla de terreur, il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer... Et il se demandait s'ils se feraient tous cuire, car sous l'eau ça risquait d'etre dur... (Depuis quand Marluxia se pose des questions essentielles de la vie ? On en sait rien... l'eau doit avoir un effet sur lui sans doute ...)

Ariel: Nous voudrions vous remercier pour nous avoir débarassé de cette chose! (La rousse montre du doigt Kairi qui va dans les profondeurs petit à petit.). Nous allons vous heberger quelques temps dans le palais d'Atlantica, le temps de vous trouver un meilleur logement ou un véhicule pour que vous rentriez chez vous... Ou pas.

Xemnas: Merci mademoiselle. (Le supérieur regarde Kairi se faire dévorer par le poisson so lumineux)

Axel: Comment ça se fait que vos cheveux flottent pas comme ceux de Vexen? (Les cheveux de Vexen cherche la surface et sont donc levés sur sa tete xD)

Ariel: Grace à un sort du trident de mon pere! Vous voulez tester?

Axel & Vexen: OU...

Xemnas: Non merci )

Axel: ...

L'organisation XIII est donc emmenée au palais d'Atlantica, et par paires / couples ils se choisissent une chambre (on va pas changer nos habitude au bout de 12 chapitres non plus xD). Ariel leur donne les clées du palais, car le peuple des sirenes s'en va dans l'océan Indien pour les vacances (le père avec le trident compris). Donc, le palais était tout à nos héros. Si Ariel savait à quoi elle s'exposait en remerciant ces "héros"... Bref, les sirenes se barrent, et Lexaeus et Larxene improvise un repas télé dans la salle du trone.

Lexaeus: Trop fun! Y'a une télé aquatik waterproof motion'

Larxene: La chaine Muet comme une carpe est super, elle est pour les poissons sourds et malentendants !! So bonne intention : D

Lexaeus: Oué! Respect aux dévellopeurs quoi!

Télé: (pub) Non mais j'y crois pas hein... C'est des légumes Bonduelle! (Le gosse dit alors "ah bah ouais ça fait la différence!" Et avale la boite de légumes) Quand c'est bon, c'est bonduelle!

Xaldin: Arg! Qu'on ne me parle plus de Bonduelle! Je l'ai rencontrée et sérieux ça court vite ces boites vertes...

Xaldin et Xigbar arrivent dans le salon et se joignent à Larx et Lexaeus. Xigbar tire la langue à la boite bonduelle (voir chapitre 2 pour la boite bonduelle qui court xD).

Xigbar: Tss... S'ils arrivent à faire bouffer ça à des gosses, Demyx va se foutre à aimer la techno alors qu'il dit que y'a que le rock dans sa vie et qu'il haie les autres styles...

A ce moment là, Demyx passe derriere le canapé avec un casque audio diffusant de la musique tech' à fond. Les 4 télévision addicts se retourne et regardent Xigbar avec des yeux noirs. C'était foutu, maintenant aux fetes on aurait plus que de la techno alors qu'avant on avait que du rock... Bah, ça changera bien un jour!

Demyx: Wherever you are, you are my luuucky staar! NA NA NA NANA!! NA NA NA NANA!! Tu tu uh uh...

Luxord soupire et se joint aux télévision addicts. La nouvelle passion de Demyx était une obsession et du coup Luxord ne passait plus beaucoup de temps "au lit" avec son amour .. (Après tout, on sait pas comment ça fonctionne la reproduction chez les sirenes... Alors on va essayer de pas aborder le sujet sur l'inconnu .)

.+.+.+.+.

Pendant que certains fesaient la fiesta, Xemnas et Saix étaient partis au canyon pour ensuite se rendre à la barriere de corail.

Xemnas: Tu m'aimes?

Saix: Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Je ne te le répètes pas assez?

Xemnas: Mais en fait si je te dis ça, c'est p...

Un banc de poissons chats passa devant eux et Saix partit à leur poursuite, abandonnant Xemnas dans le canyon, en hurlant "A MOOOOOOOOOORT LES CHATS!!"

Xemnas: 'arce que moi je t'aime... Je t'aime vraiment. Ca sert à rien de le répéter si c'est pas sincère...

Le chef de l'organisation soupira, et continua sa route. Il devait se changer les idées, meme sans son Saixounet. Quand il arriva à la barriere de corail, il s'assit sur un rocher et regarda les environs... Un couple d'hypocampes passa. Xemnas sourit en les voyants jouer ensemble. Puis ces deux derniers s'enfuirent quand un phoque arriva en hurlant de terreur -je cite: "OWK? OWK?"-, poursuivit par un Marluxia et sa faux tranchante et luisante dans les eaux claires de l'atlantique...

Marluxia: S'PECE DE CREVARD!!

Xemnas: ...

.+.+.+.+.

La nuit tomba (on le remarquait grace à l'heure et les eaux qui s'assombrissaient en dehors du chateau - on a des lumieres waterproof magic made in Tic & tac corp' pour éclairer le palais-). Luxord était seul dans la cuisine, à lambiner. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que Demyx. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de leur relation... C'est comme si il devenait plus "mature". Il n'était plus le trouillard et le faible de l'organisation. Il était à présent plus fort, plus discret et moins naif. C'était peu être un peu grace à Luxord? Qui sait... Dans tout les cas, Demyx n'était plus le pauvre garçon si chétif qu'il fallait toujours protéger des dangers, celui dont Luxord était tombé amoureux... Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que cette relation devait forcément finir ainsi? Non, non. Il DEVAIT faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser leur relation finir aussi vite. Mais il savait que le Demyx qu'il connaissait ne reviendrais surement jamais... Et c'était peu etre mieu ainsi, meme si Luxord devait en souffrir...

.+.+.+.+.

Demyx était dans la salle de réunion du palais, qui était déserte. Il jouait tranquilement de la guitare sous l'eau: ça l'appaisait de jouer. C'était un peu comme une drogue, il se sentait obligé de jouer, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si toute sa vie ne reposait que sur ses accords de guitare. Il aimait bien jouer des airs connus, mais appréciait aussi de composer de temps en temps, meme si il ne se lancera jamais dans une carriere musicale. Il s'arreta de jouer quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, que Luxord referma en entrant. Demyx sourit à la vue du numéro X de l'organisation. Il posa sa guitare et se leva pour aller embrasser Luxord. Ce dernier n'y pretta pas attention et s'assit, invitant Demyx à en faire autant... Le guitariste s'assit, comprenant de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas...

Luxord: Demyx, il faut que je te parle... C'est important, alors s'il te plait ne m'interronds pas...

Demyx acquiesça. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge...

Luxord: Je... Tu as beaucoup changé depuis tes débuts à l'organisation. Tu sais, le garçon si faible dont tout le monde se moquait, qui ratait toujours ses missions et qui n'était bon qu'a jouer à la guitare... Mais que l'on appréciait pour ses blagues et sa bonne humeur...

Le blond suivit les instructions: il n'interrons pas Luxord, et l'écouta, meme si il commençait à trembler à cause de l'angoisse.

Luxord: Tu étais pour moi quelqu'un à proteger, quelqu'un de qui je pourrais prendre soin, légèrement gamin dans sa tete, ne comprenant pas trop le monde des adultes et l'importance que nos missions avaient pour "kingdom hearts", mais ceci est du passé...

Demyx avala sa salive, il en était sur, quelque chose chez lui devait déranger Luxord... Il avait peur de la conclusion du récit du "poker-man"...

Luxord: Mais aujourd'hui, tu es... Comment dire... Adulte? Tu n'est plus l'etre naif et chétif d'autrefois, tu peux maintenant te débrouiller seul, je suis sur qu'a présent tu réussiras tes missions... A présent, je pense que... Je te considérais plutot comme un petit frère qu'un amant... Et je suis sur que dans ton cas, j'étais ton grand frère...

Luxord s'étonnait lui meme: sa voix n'avait pas flanché quand il s'était forcé à mentir pour le coup du "petit frère". Non, il ne considérait pas Demyx comme un frere, non il était beaucoup plus à ses yeux, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi eternellement... Car Demyx en souffrirait aussi un jour... Le guitariste était maintenant sur de ce que Luxord voulait dire. Il est vrai que leur relation avait apporté beaucoup de choses à Demyx, dont la plus importante: il avait appris à avoir confiance en soi grace à l'amour que lui portait Luxord, parce que juste ce sentiment de se sentir aimé lui donnait du courage.

Luxord: Bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'on va éviter d'aller "contre la nature", et qu'en tant que freres on ne pouvait etre amants... Tu comprends? Je... Désolé... Garde courage Demyx, t'es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime pour la personne que tu es vraiment. Bye...

Pfff, parce qu'etre gay c'est pas allez envers la nature... pensa Demyx.

Luxord sortit de la piece, évitant de croiser le regard de Demyx... Il se sentait si coupable pour tout ça, il savait que Demyx allait mal réagir à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, que le blond allait souffrir, mais il le fallait. Il fallait faire cela maintenant, avant qu'eux deux s'attachent trop l'un à l'autre... Assis sur sa chaise, Demyx se leva: il voulait courrir dans le couloir, rattraper Luxord, et lui demander si c'était une blague, une bien mauvaise blague, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et il tomba au sol, les mains sur ses yeux, des quels coulaient à présent des larmes... Il éclata en sanglots dans la vaste piece, brisant le silence qui s'était installé pendant quelques minutes après le départ de Luxord. Juste le temps de réaction de Demyx. Le musicien avait des milliers de pensées noires dans son esprit... Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, rien à secouer! Au diable le bonheur des gens, comment ne pas penser à la mort et devenir désagréable quand on est au plus bas et que vous n'avez aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un de votre entourage, car toutes ces personnes sont heureuses, elles. Elle pouvaient bien vous dire "Allez courage, c'est qu'une mauvaise passe", mais quand on est en plein dedans, dans cette mauvaise passe, on en a rien à battre de leurs paroles minables! Comme si quelques mots pouvaient vous suffir pour penser vos blessures morales et remettre à zéro votre mémoire... Meme si oublier n'est jamais une bonne solution.

.+.+.+.+.

En revenant de sa promenade à la barrière de Corail, Xemnas avait retrouvé Saix, ficelé comme une saucisson par les poissons chats. "Arg, ils m'ont eut... J'aurais ma revanche!" qu'il avait dit... Ca avait fait rire le chef sur le coup, mais il se retient de rire plus, pour éviter de blesser son berseck adoré... Ils étaient rentrés tout les deux, suivits de Marluxia qui avait à présent à son actif, 182 phoques tués. Courage, on sera bientot dépeuplé de phoques dans tout l'océan atlantique. Un petit effort!

.+.+.+.+.

Dans un bar aquatique près du palais, Axel et Roxas buvaient un verre ensemble. Roxas était à moitié soul, et expliquait à Axel qu'il devait refuser un second verre car il avait une mauvaise tenue à l'alcool... Le rouquin lui dit que c'était pas grave, après tout ils étaient en vacances, on pouvait bien se lacher un peu! Et pouf, le blond boit un second verre. Axel sourit et but quand à lui, son 5eme verre.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans la salle du trone, Larxene & Lexaeus n'ont pas bougé de la journée: abusé tout les programmes so cool des chaines d'Atlantica! Dans la cuisine, Vexen prépare le dîner: un phoque bien dodu est en train de cuire dans le four water motion. (Une pauvre bete que Marluxia avait ramenné de sa longue chasse...) Zexion s'appretait à aller aider Vexen, seulement il vit Demyx passer avec la capuche du manteau de l'organisation sur la tete... Et ca ne lui ressemblais pas, le guitariste detestait se cacher le visage, il disait que la capuche c'était moche et qu'en plus Axel l'avait dit: On fesait plagiat des siths dans star wars... Zexion le suit alors jusqu'a sa chambre et entre dans cette derniere... Il trouve Demyx assit au sol, addosé au mur derriere lui. Le blond leva la tete vers Zexion et était bien content d'avoir mis sa capuche: Ca dissimulait ses larmes.

Zexion: Eh... Ca va Demyx? T'as pas l'air de ton assi...

Demyx: Ca va, je t'en remercie.

Zexion: Bien... Euh le diner est bientot près, tu nous rejoindras?

Demyx: Ouais ouais... A tout à l'heure.

Demyx était plus bavard d'habitude, mais vut son attitude, Zexion évita de lui poser des questions... Le guitariste n'avait pas le coeur à soulager sa peine en gratouillant sur sa guitare... Il n'en avait pas l'envie.

.+.+.+.+.

L'organisation pratiquement complète, (il manque Roxas et Axel à l'appel... ), se réunit autour d'une table dans la salle des fêtes : Vexen apporte le phoque cuit sur la table. Tout le monde se prend un bout de viande (Sauf Xigbar, qui en prend deux), et Marluxia en profite pour hurler "MORT AUX PHOQUES!".

Zexion: Itadakimasu!

Tous: Hein?

Zexion: Bon appétit quoi! Faut vous mettre au japonais D

Tous: o.o

Le repas fut troublé par l'entré fracassante de Roxas... Littéralement bourré. Axel l'aidait à marché mais le blond courrut vers la table en hurlant.

Roxas: ARGGGG!! J'ai vu Bob l'éponge! J'ai vu Bob l'éponge! O.O

Marluxia: Lol c'est ça et moi je ressemble à Mickael Jackson!

A cet instant, un poisson passe et s'attaque à Marluxia.

Xemnas: Ouais bah après cette attaque tu y ressembleras... Mais qu'importe.

Roxas continue à nous parler de Bob l'éponge, il dit que c'est une enflure machromatique, de couleur petit pois moisis avec des yeux de fous et des bottes luisantes fluo! "Tu débloques mon petit" fit remarqué Xaldin. Axel explique qu'ils on un peu but et que Roxas avait effectivement une très mauvaise resistance à l'alcool.

Axel: Euh... Je le monte dans sa chambre...

Roxas: Et pis après il m'a meme dit "Viens manger un bout de paté au crabe avec moi"! Mais moi j'pas accépté j'irais jamais manger avec c'te tarlouze et...

Axel: VIENS.

Le rouquin tire Roxas et monte à l'étage (Nage à l'étage?) et entre dans la chambre du blond. Le probleme, c'est que le blond se casse la figure et tombe sur le parquet (je sais pas comment ça s'est passé! Y'a pas de loi de gravité dans l'eau alors xD), suivit d'Axel auquel il s'était agrippé bien fort. Le blond met 10 secondes à capter que le rouquin se tiens juste par dessus lui... Mais bon, il a pas la réaction habituelle à cause de l'alcool... Roxas s'endort soudain...

Axel: Ah ouais oooooook...

Le rouquin pose Roxas sur le lit et redescend manger.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans la salle des fetes tout le monde plaisante et mange du phoque. Axel rejoint la troupe et se prend une assiete de la bonne vian-viande pleine d'energie et de calcium. Puis tout d'un coup, Zexion fixe la grande baie vitrée qui recouvre tout un mur de la salle. Il lache un petit "Shimatta..." (on apprendra par la suite que ça voulait dire "Merde"). Les autres regardent alors la vitre. Et là, STUPEUR: Une horde de phoque, avec plus de 463 phoques composant l'armée. Ca fesait un peu ambiance "Manifestation" parce que plein avait de grandes banderoles "PHOQUES : ESPECE PROTEGEE!" ou encore "PHUQUE YOUR LIFE!" ou "LES PHOQUES NE SONT PAS DE POULETS FERMIERS!" bref, des slogans comme pour faire de la pub pour une nouvelle viande! -Hummm Charal o.o-

Xemnas: (chuchotte un peu par peur que les phoques qui sont le nez collé à la vitre entendent) On devrait peut être se barrer.

Vexen: (chuchotte aussi) Je le pense aussi.

Les membres de l'organisation se lèvent de leurs chaises, et les phoques crurent qu'ils allaient attaquer: du coup, ils passent à travers la vitre. Les men in black hurlent de terreur et partent se refugier dans l'épave non loin de là (Axel est passé prendre Roxas en passant.) Dans l'épave, les membres se félicitent d'avoir survécu, une fois de plus. Tous étaient sain et sauf! Jusqu'a ce que...

Vexen: Oh MERDE! Ou sont Zexion & Demyx?

Lexaeus: oh je crois qu'ils sont encore in the palace'

Tous: OH NON!!

* * *

Tadou! The end xD!! La suite? Oui oui plus tard mwahaha! (Mode sadique)

Bon voilà comme d'hab quelques reviews seraient appréciées )!!

Bonne rentrée à tous !

Si vous avez crut voir du vécu dans pas mal de lignes, vous avez vu juste )! Mais vous inquietez pas, JE PETOUILLE LA FORMASSE.

Ah et je tenais à m'excuser auprès des fans Luxord X Demyx, je verrais si je les remmet ensemble ou pas dans le futur...


	13. Ch13 Sacrifice pour vivre

Serya-chan: Ton homme? Ton mari? xD! Ah ce que j'ai cru comprendre t'es fan de Zemyx? Au départ j'hésitais à les faire se séparer aussi, mais bon allez, je suis pas sadique.. Je ferais ça dans une autre fic!

Coco-manga: Ohh! Une nouvelle fanatique de ma fiction O.o! Ca commence à faire du monde! Bienvenue dans ma vision de Kingdom Hearts Coco! xD

DuncanHeart: Merci pour le mot! LOL et après j'ai 17 de moyenne en français? XDD (Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai voulu bien appuyé sur le fait qu'elle est morte dans d'attroce souffrances Kairi xD)

Mystereman: Ah? Jsais pas on aurait pu se connaitre sur un forum (Vu que j'en cotoie pas mal, mais un seul sur KH) Bon bah, ravie de te connaitre xD!! Pour ta question concernant Marluxia, réponse dans ce chapitre!

Ah, pour ce chapitre, je me suis un peu inspirée d'une série qui s'apelle Hana Yori Dango (je vous recommande vivement de la regarder, c'est trop bien!)

Merci à Ruizuchan et Deathberry pour m'avoir quelques peu inspirée pour mes chapitres!!

* * *

Ch 13: Sacrifice pour vivre

Le noir l'entourait... Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait... Et c'est là qu'elle l'apperçue.

??: NOOOON!! PAS LA LUMIERE BLAAAAANCHE!!

Loin au dessus de la terre ferme, loin dans le ciel, se dressait un palais blanc, representant la magnificence et la puretée meme. Des milliers de personnes avec de grandes ailes blanches passaient devant l'entrée de cette immensitée. Après sa longue assencion, une rouquine fut déposée sur le nuage d'ou se dressait ce grand palais. La jeune fille sourit à voir tout ce blanc. Elle entra dans le palais, car elle avait rendez-vous dans un bureau... Elle entra dans ce dernier.

??: Bonjour! J'ai rendez-vous avec...

Namine: Alooors... Numéro de dossier: 459876584226874258934354. Nom: Lapouilleuse. Prénom: Kairi. Cause de la mort: Dévorée par des crabes et un poisson lumineux de l'outre monde...

Kairi: NAMINE? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Namine: Employée au palais divin pour aider les âmes qui sont perdues à les mener au paradis, OK? ... Ah, à ce propos: bienvenue au paradis... Mais je me demande pourquoi on t'as foutue dans la liste "paradis" parce que sérieux avec tous les péchés que tu as fait... Enfin.

Kairi: ...

Namine: Je vais te poser une question OK? Alors... Est ce que, si tu avais une chance, tu casserais l'amour de Sora pour Riku pour resortir avec?

Kairi: OUI!! ARG VENGANCE!! VENG...

Namine: Mauvaise réponse! OK?

La blondinette tira un levier qui était caché sous son bureau d'accueil, et Kairi passa à travers le plancher, tombant dans un trou qu'elle croya sans fin au bout d'une heure de descente...

Namine: La réponse était "Non, je préfere voir la personne que j'aime heureuse, meme si ce n'est pas avec moi." Allez hop, déscente aux enfers! Mwahahaha! Hum hum très bien, j'ai une audience avec les moines aujourd'hui... Et je doit visiter une personne pour qu'elle soit inspirée pour sa vie future... Rien de plus ennuyant, tss...

.+.+.+.+.

Retournons sur terre... Enfin, SOUS terre exactement. A des milliers de kilometres sous l'eau, dans une épave ou l'inquietude pesait. Deux membres de l'organisation n'était pas présents, étant restés au combat...

Vexen: Il faut organiser un sauvetage! Ils sont idiots ou quoi? Ils n'ont aucune chance contre 463 phoques ...

Axel: On ne peut pas tous partir, on est pas tous en forme...

Le rouquin regarde le blond, qui dors la tete sur ses genoux... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Roxas parla dans son sommeil "Encore un paté de crabe...Gnnnh zZzz...".

Xemnas: Effectivement... Qui pars au secours, qui reste ici?

Luxord: Je me porte volontaire! Et je viens que vous le vouliez ou non!

Vexen: Pareil que Luxord.

Axel: Moi j'dis que Marluxia devrait vous accompagner, il adore descendre des phoques et puis si vous etes encerclé, accessoirement il peut se lancer sur des phoques!

Larxene: Aw! So bonne idée! Je serais bien venue pour voir ça, mais je peux pas me battre avec l'éléctricitée au risque d'exterminer les océans du monde entier! So crotte !

C'est ainsi que Luxord, Vexen, Xemnas et Marluxia partirent en direction du palais.

.+.+.+.+.

Plus loin, des phoques prenaient d'assault le palais des sirenes & des ondins. Seuls Zexion et Demyx étaient restés, pour défendre le palais... Les phoques n'y allaient pas de mains mortes, et les attaquaient sans pitiée...

Zexion: Arg... De... Demyx... Si j'y passe... Dit...Dit à... Vexen... Que je l'...

Zexion ne put finir sa phrase, il tomba au sol d'épuisement. Demyx vint s'accroupir auprès de Zexion, sans baisser sa défense pour autant... Le blond avait du mal à contrer les attaques des phoques qui se fesaient de plus en plus nombreuses et puissantes... Il s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes, et à un moment ou un autre, il serait à terre, à la merci des ennemis... Soudain, un phoque tenta une attaque sur Zexion. Demyx dut alors faire un choix...

...Sauver sa vie...

...Ou sauver celle de son ami à terre...

Il ne prit meme pas la peine de réfléchir, il se sacrifia et pris le coup de plein fouet... Il resta debout quelques minutes, sans réagir... Puis lacha sa sitar, qui avec le contact du sol, disparut... Le blond sentit ses jambes se dérober, et il tomba sur ses genoux. S'il avait fait ça, c'est que sans Luxord, il se sentait perdu. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre que c'était fini, Demyx avait voulu redevenir un idiot naif qui avait peur de tout. Mais après tout ces efforts, il n'avait pas réussi... Alors betement, il avait pensé au suicide: ce qu'il aurait surement fait si Zexion n'était pas venu le voir dans sa chambre avant le repas... Après le départ du scientifique numéro 2, il s'était dit que c'était idiot de mourrir comme ça: autant mourrir avec honneur. Alors quand les phoques ont attaqué, il s'est dit qu'il en avait marre de fuir; et il a décidé sur le coup de défendre le palais, meme s'il devait y passer. Mais il avait pas prévu que Zexion resterait aussi. La raison, c'est que Zexion appréciait beaucoup Demyx, et il a de suite compris que le blond resterait pour défendre le palais. Alors il était resté pour s'assurer que Demyx allait rester en vie... Le blond ferma les yeux. Il entendait quelqu'un hurler son nom... La voix se fesait de plus en plus loitaine. Il ferma les yeux, et tomba au sol, inerte, le coup l'ayant achevé... Il entendit comme des sons d'armes qui s'entrechoquent, puis le silence pris place... Et il perdit connaissance, petit à petit... La douleur se fesant de moins en moins présente...

Il hurlait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il hurlait desespérement le nom de Demyx, meme si ça servait à rien il y foutait tout son coeur. Il se fraiya un chemin parmis les phoques, et puis s'agenouilla auprès de Demyx.

Luxord: S'il te plait! Dis moi quelque chose! Je t'en conjure, n'importe quoi, une blague, une insulte, ce que tu veux!

Le blond ne répondait pas, il n'entendait pas non plus.

Luxord: Demyx...

Luxord commença à verser quelques larmes... D'abord par une tristesse immense, puis par haine envers les phoques. Alors dans un mouvement desespéré, il brandit son arme, et se fit quelques phoques à lui tout seul! Marluxia, heureux de voir un confrere lutter contre la bonne cause, se mit à en tuer quelques uns, puis Vexen s'y mis aussi, et Xemnas suivit le mouvement. Après 10 minutes de combat acharné, deux centaines de phoques avaient étés exterminés. Les phoques restants décidèrent de partir avant d'y passer eux aussi. Luxord se retourna alors et regarda Demyx au sol: il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil... Il pris son amant sur ses épaules, puis partit en direction de l'épave, suivit de Vexen (qui tenait Zexion dans ses bras), Xemnas et Marluxia.

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas se leva, inquiet, quand il vit l'équipe de secours revenir. Le blond fit un air grave quand il apperçut Demyx inconscient dans les bras de Luxord... Une question lui vint à l'esprit, mais ça ne pouvait pas etre possible... Demyx n'était pas...

Luxord: Il respire...

Roxas soupira de soulagement. Vexen parla alors, expliquant que Demyx était quand meme dans un état critique. Luxord avait un regard absent: il n'avait plus l'éclat de malice qu'il avait autrefois. Ce dernier déposa Demyx sur un sac de couchage que Xaldin avait trouvé dans l'épave, et s'assit à ses cotés. Roxas avait un air triste, il partit se refugier dans les bras d'Axel, qui l'accueillit dailleurs à bras ouverts... Zexion ouvrit les yeux, puis essaya de se marcher avec l'aide de Vexen, mais il s'effondra au sol. Il était exténué et avait besoin de repos. Mais avant, Xemnas exigeait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Zexion: Vous vous êtes tous précipités pour quitter le palais... Mais j'ai remarqué que Demyx ne bougeait pas, jusqu'a ce qu'il sorte son arme... Alors... J'ai voulu... Rester aussi... Pour l'aider parce que... Il y arriverait pas... Tout seul...

Xigbar: Et?

Zexion: Alors on s'est battus, puis je suis tombé de fatigue après plus de 30 minutes de combats. Au moment ou j'allais me prendre le final count down, il...

Lexaeus: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!! TADADADA!!

Zexion: Donc il s'est interposé et s'est pris le coup à ma place...

Vexen: Ca explique tout ... On va avoir besoin d'aller chercher des medicaments à la pharmacie d'Atlantica... Faudrais que deux d'entre vous y aille pour..

Axel & Roxas: Nous, on ira!

Vexen: Euh... Ok, je vous fais la liste...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin et Roxas étaient en route pour la pharmacie du coin avec une liste de medocs' à acheter dans la poche. Luxord ne bougeait toujours pas, il surveillait Demyx, au cas ou ce dernier bougerais ou se reveillerai... Le reste de l'organisation était réuni autour d'un coffre qui fesait office de table.

Xaldin: Eh Marluxia, pourquoi t'as tant la haine contre les phoques?

Marluxia: C'est un longue histoire! En fait quand j'étais petit, j'adorais venir à la mer et jouer avec les coquillages. Puis un jour, je jouais sur les rochers, je sautillais partout, puis à un moment, un phoque sauta par dessus les pierres et m'embarqua! Du coup j'ai été emporté et défiguré par les pierres!

Xigbar: Défiguré?? Mais alors... T'AS FAIT DE LA CHIRURGIE ESTHETIQUE?

Marluxia: ... Euh... Bref. Ensuite pour faire repousser mes cheveux ils se sont gourrés de flacon chimique c'est pour ça que j'ai les cheveux naturellement roses.

Tous: Ahhhh ouaiis ça explique tout.

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas nageait rapidement vers le grand centre commercial avec Axel.

Axel: Heyy!! Ou est la pharmacie?

Roxas: tout en haut, là on est à -4568221201 kilometres de profondeur, et la pharmacie est à +13534km ... Toujours sous l'eau, evidement.

Axel: ... Et on va devoir nagé jusqu'a là haut?

Roxas: Eh, non j'pense qu'on serait trops crevés... Viens, on prend l'assenceur en face là.

Le blond pris Axel par le bras et l'entraina dans l'assenceur, puis appuya sur le bouton "étage 3564".

Axel: Des assenceurs waterproofs water motion.. J'aurais tout vu.

A peine notre couple favoris était à l'étage 42 que l'assenceur se bloqua. Axel hurla: "NOOOOON ! JE HAIE L'EAU ET JE SUIS CLOSTROPHOBE!". Roxas essaya de le calmer, mais en vain. Les lumieres de l'assenceur claquèrent peu à près, laissant Axel et Roxas dans une atmosphere pesante et sombre... Roxas s'assit dans un coin de l'assenceur, et Axel dans un coin à sa droite.

Axel: Désolé...

Roxas: Hein?

Le rouquin se mis à quatres pattes en respirant fortement, le blond commença à stresser.

Roxas: Ah? Qu'est ce que tu fais? NON NON!! Je te préviens si tu fais quelque chose de mal, je m'en souviendrais! Et je te butterais avec mes keyblades quand la lumiere reviendras!! NON AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!

.+.+.+.+.

Kairi: Bordel, ça fait 35heures que je tombe! Mais... ARGGG!!

La rouquine s'explosa l'arriere train en tombant enfin à destination. Elle fut accueillit par la secretaire des enfers.

Namine: Alooors... Numéro de dossier: 459876584226874258934354. Nom: Lapouilleuse. Prénom: Kairi. Cause de la mort: Dévorée par des crabes et un poisson lumineux de l'outre monde...

Kairi: NAMINE? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais au paradis?

Namine: Employée au palais maudit pour aider les âmes qui sont perdues à les mener en enfer, OK? ... Ah, à ce propos: bienvenue aux enfers... Mais je me demande pourquoi on t'as foutue dans la liste "enfer" parce que sérieux avec tous les péchés que tu as fait y'a aucune torture assez forte pour te... Enfin.

Kairi: ...

Namine: Je vais te poser une question OK? Alors... Est ce que, si tu avais une chance, tu casserais l'amour de Sora pour Riku pour resortir avec?

Kairi: ... Non biensur que non!

Namine: Mauvaise réponse! OK?

La blondinette tira un levier qui était caché sous son bureau d'accueil, et Kairi fut envoyée dans les airs.

Namine: La réponse était "Oui, car Riku est un bouffon et que je veux me vanger!" Allez hop, montée au paradis! Mwahahaha! Hum hum très bien, j'ai une audience avec les moines aujourd'hui... Et je doit visiter une personne pour qu'elle soit inspirée pour se suicider... Rien de plus ennuyant, tss...

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas: NON AXEEEEEEEEEL!

Le rouquin tomba allongé, la tete sur les genoux de Roxas. Le blond soupira, et dire qu'il pensait qu'il allait le violer! Il mis sa main sur le front d'Axel: ce dernier avait beaucoup de fievre... La panique à cause de sa clostrophobie sans doute?

Axel: ... Fr...Froid...

Roxas enleva son foulard et couvrit le roux avec. Et merde... Combien de temps ils allaient rester bloqués ici?

.+.+.+.+.

Zexion: SHIMATTA!! J'ai encore perdu!

Dans l'épave, l'organisation jouait au cartes. Plus loin, Demyx était toujours inconscient dans son sac de couchage, mais d'après Vexen, sa températur avait béssé... Seulement il fallait que le rouquin et le bouffon blond reviennent au plus vite avant que l'infection ne se généralise ou sinon...

Luxord: Ah! Parce que tu es nul aux cartes!

Les membres essayaient de se divertir et d'oublier que Demyx était entre la vie et la mort...

Vexen: ... Heureux de te savoir de retour parmis nous, ça fait plaisir de te voir t'éclater à nous donner une leçon...

En jouant au poker.

Luxord: Ahahah!

Xemnas: Argg, j'ai aucune carte bien...

Marluxia: OW NOES! J'AI LE POUILLEUX!

Luxord: Euh... On joue pas au pouilleux là.

Marluxia: Ah bon?

Tous: ...

* * *

Tada! Oui oui encore dramatique. Promis après j'essaie de me remettre au comique xD! Quelques reviews m'encourageraient, car là j'ai peu de pas avoir trop le temps d'écrire un chapitre tout les 2 jours comme je le fais parfois à cause de la reprise de l'école... Bonne rentrée à tous!! Merci de me lire : 3


	14. CH14 Et viva España!

Coco-manga: Fanatiiic? Moi suis une yaoiste! Enchantée X3

Ishitori: Ouaiiiiiiiiis! Mais non. Le viol se sera pour une autre fois! Et ce sera pas tellement du viol vu que Roxas et Axel "s'aiment" X3

Serya-chan: Namine je sais pas pourquoi j'lai faite en mode Sadique xD! Je la voyais bien comme ça. Et puis, comme tu le dis si bien "Marluxia est et restera un éternel boulet :D"

XdeathBerryX: Wesh! Protegeons les phoques envers Marluxia! XD

Soshite: J'vais voir comment réintroduire les malheurs de kairi dans les prochains chapitres xD Hana yori dango en force!

Mystere: Ils sont déja dans la merde! XDD! Merci d'avoir reviewéé! : 3

Louwenn: Triste mort? Tordante pour nous! MWAHAHAHAHA XDD

Bref, voici votre chapiiitre! Désolée pour tout le retard, panne d'inspi, débordée par l'école (...) Enfin, ZE TOTALE KEWA

Attention, un bonus vous attends à la fin du chapitre! Enjoy and review if you want! I LOVE YOU YEAH xD

* * *

Chapitre 14: Et Viva España.

Au bout de 4 parties de poker, Vexen se dit qu'Axel et Roxas foutaient trop de temps, ils avaient dut avoir un problème, c'est certains. Alors, Xemnas décida que Marluxia et Saix partiraient à leur recherche. En attendant, Luxord repartit s'asseoir aux cotés de Demyx, qui n'allait que de pire en pire...

.+.+.+.+.

Marluxia: Nom d'un bordel mocrosomatiiiique!! C'est si loin que ça la pharmacie? Vexen disait qu'elle était en face quoi!!

Saix: Ouais, faut croire qu'il a une mauvaise vision...

En fait, nos deux aventuriers c'étaient gourés de route. Ils avaient pris le chemin opposé... Arrivés dans une grande clairière aquatique, Marluxia nagea jusqu'a un rocher ou il s'assit. Manque de bol, une famille de crabe vivait dessous. La moitié se fit écrasé sous le poid de princesse, et les survivants attaquèrent le fessier rebondit de Marluxia avec leurs jolies pinces luisantes... Le pauvre hurla à la mort, sous le regard de Saix, qui se tordait de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Les cheveux en bataille, Marluxia se remis de ses émotions, et décida de rebrousser chemin. Saix refusa, il disait que s'ils revenaient sans les deux morveux, ils se feraient, je cite, "défractés" par un Luxord en pleine crise de folie. Marluxia approuva, et les deux demandèrent leur chemin à une anémone, qui leur répondit "Aglup! Sens opposé! Aglup! Vous gourrés! Aglup! Vous nuls! AGLUPGLUPGLUP! Vous sous-merdes! AGLUGLUGLU!! MWAHAHAHA GLUP GLUP!" Saix réduit en petits bouts déchiquetés la plante, en se justifiant auprès de Marlu. « Quand j'entends rire une anémone, j'attends un instant puis je la pends ou pire, comme là. »

Marluxia: ...

.+.+.+.+

Dans l'ascenseur, Axel s'était assoupi (tant mieu, il emmerdait Roxas à hurler que les murs se rapprochaient, qu'ils allaient l'écraser, ...). Le blond commençait à perdre espoir, et essayait de se rassurer... Sauf que c'était pas son fort.

Roxas: Cultiver la pensée positive... Cultiver la... Nous allons mourir dans tous les cas de toute manière! ... Euh ouais... Hum...

Le blond soupira. Ouais, ils allaient crevé de faim, et resteraient à moisir dans cet ascenseur pourri de chez pourri de sa mère la...

« (Voix de femme genre SNCF..) Remise en marche. »

L'ascenceur bouga, puis se mit à remarcher. Roxas hurla "YEAH! THE KISS OF LIFE!!", et Axel rouvrit les yeux: Dingue, quand ça bougeais, monsieur n'avait pas la clostrophobie ... Etrange... Notre couple favoris arriva à l'étage voulu, et comme ils étaient seuls dans le centre commercial (faut dire, l'heure de fermeture était passée depuis longtemps: ils étaient restés pas mal de temps dans le joli n'ascenceur 8D.), ils entrèrent en éfraction dans la pharmacie, et volèrent les médicaments voulus. Ils décidèrent de prendre les escaliers pour redescendre. Les ascenceurs, c'était fini.

.+.+.+.+.

De leur coté, Marluxia et Saix s'étaient encore gourrés de route. Ils étaient dans le jardin public des enfants.

Marluxia: Nom de dieu! C'est quoi tout ces marmots?

Gosse: Bonjour monsieur! Pourquoi t'a les cheveux roses, dit, monsieur?

Marluxia: Euh...

Gosse: Non parce que , monsieur, ça fait moche! On dirait une tarlouze et puis...

Saix: T'as quel age petit?

Gosse: 5ans monsieur aux cheveux bleu! Vous ça fait classe! C'est vrai quoi, en plus...

Marluxia: TARLOUZE?

Gosse: Bah oui, en plus tsé, ça fait genre "Je suis gay, phuque me I'm famousse de chez pimousse." et puis... ARGGLLNHNGLH- (Propos inachevé pour cause de meurtre)

Saix: MAIS... T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT! UNE AME SI INNOCENTE, SI...

Marluxia: Euh... J'ai rien fait...

Saix: Ah bon? Mais alors...

Les deux hommes au sens de l'orientation pomé se retournèrent, et se trouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un requin mangeur de n'hommes. Ils hurlèrent et partirent en nageant comme des dératés.

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas et Axel arrivèrent à l'épave, et donnèrent les medocs à Vexen, qui se dépéchade les administrer au malade... Luxord soupira par soulagement, et s'assis aux cotés de Demyx. Quelques heures plus tard, le blond ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre... Se redresse un peu... Et se fait sauter dessus par Luxord...

Demyx: Ahhhah...

Luxord: Il A PARLEY! IL A PARLEY! IL A...-

Larxene, enervée, foudroya Luxord... Et tout l'ocean par la meme occasion. Les membres présents dans l'épave sont, sous la puissance de l'éléctricitée conduite par l'eau, éjéctés sur une plage.

Vexen: ARG... MAIIS... IDIOOOTE!

Larxene: DESOLEE! DESOLEE T.T

Zexion: Mais inconsciente! Imagine que tu ai foutu une charge de 460 000 volts! On y serait passés! Mais bordel à baleillette à chiotte!

Larxene: T.T

Lexaeus: HEY! La demoiselle te ha dicho que està désolée, alors ELLE EST DESOLEE! Capich?

Zexion et Vexen: O.O

Xemnas: What's the...?! Depuis quand tu defend Larxene?

Lexaeus: No lo sé...

Xemnas: Et depuis quand tu parles espagnol bon sang?

Lexaeus: No lo sé tampoco.

Vexen: ...

Zexion: Oh moins, on aura pas à supporter des " OMG " à chaque fois que Larxene se baisse et qu'on voit sa culo-

Larxene: Heiin?

Zexion et Vexen: RIEN! Rien!! -sourire clean-

Larxene: ...

Personne avait remarqué que Saix et Marluxia n'étaient pas présents. Pour fêter leur retour sur la terre ferme, ils firent un petit feu de camp sur la plage.

.+.+.+.+.

Marluxia: SAPRISTI!! C'est quoi toutes ces lianes?? Et pourquoi mes cheveux sont toujours éléctriques? T.T

Saix: Rah mais on s'en fout! Le principal truc qu'on doit faire c'est trouver à bouffer et un abris pour la nuit! Et.. Oh nom de... Nom de dieu...

Marluxia: ... Quoi?

Saix: Marluxia, ne bouges pas. Moi, je vais partir en courant, mais toi, tu ne me suivras pas... Clair?

Marluxia: Hein? Mais enfin, pourquoi? Si j'veux te suivre j'te...

Un sifflement strident se fit entendre, venant de l'épaule de Marluxia... Ou un serpent tropical s'était posé. Puis, ce fut un carnaval de cri qui se fit entendre, mélé à des cris d'un pauvre serpent, terrifié par son futur destin. Saix hurlait, tout en courant aussi vite que Speedy Gonzales, en direction d'une plage, car ils avaient attérit en pleine jungle. Le probleme c'est qu'ils n'étais pas sur la bonne plage... Car les autres membres de l'organisation se trouvaient de l'AUTRE coté de cette petite ile... Autrement dit sur la plage opposée. Saix se jetta dans le sable et balançait des coquillages et cailloux à la gueule de Marluxia. Ce dernier hurlait et suivait Saix, jusqu'a la plage ou il se mit à danser pour éviter les projectiles tout en tournant sur lui meme, donnant le tournis au pauvre serpent qui regrettait de s'etre posé sur cet individu malodorant et instable! Tsstststs comme qu'il dit le pauvre reptile.

De l'autre coté de l'ile, Demyx riait aux éclats. Ca faisait plaisir de le voir de nouveaux en bonne santée, frais comme "une piche" (d'après les propos de Xaldin, soul, encore une fois...). Luxord se sentait revivre. Dingue, hein? Axel fut emu et voulut prendre Roxas dans ses bras, mais dès qu'il s'approcha du blond, ce dernier plaqua le roux au sol et l'embrassa... Sous les yeux ahuris de Xemnas. Ce dernier s'apperçut enfin de l'absence de Saix...

Xemnas: Dites, personnes n'a vu Saix et Marluxia?

Personne ne répondit, tout le monde était trop occupé à regarder Larxene qui était soule, tourner autour du feu de camp avec des traces de peinture style indien sur ses joues, à beugler des mots à la con...

Larxene: MEUH!! BIIIP!! ROSEBUD! FUCKINGMOTHER!

* * *

  


* * *

  


BONUS pour me faire pardonner du gros retard de ce chapitre!

Le questionnaire des membres de l'organisation! Episode 2 xD!

Invités du jour: Lexaeus, Larxene, Marluxia et Saix!

Luluce: Okay Bienvenue! Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Larxene: Je réponds oui à cette question, sans hésiter!

Lexaeus: LOWLE ça a pas beginné miss !

Larxene: Ah? Oh so chiant... C'est long à démarrer heiiin?

Lexaeus: Wesh wesh...

Luluce: ...

1) Votre tenue vestimentaire favorite?

Larxene: Un shirt, un slip, so sweet!

Lexaeus: OSEF mec... Srx koi.

Marluxia: La vie est belle quand on est à poil... Nah?

Saix: Rien à foutre...

Lexaeus: C'est ce que je viens de dire, mec!

Saix: Ah. Pardonne moi, je ne comprends pas ton language de sauvage.

Lexaeus: ...

2) Ok... Votre POKEMON favoris?

Larxene: ... Moi je crois que c'est ... PIKACHU.

Lexaeus: O RLY?

Larxene: YA! RLY.

Lexaeus: NO WAIIIII O.O

Marluxia: ... Mewtwo! Parce qu'il est mieu que mew, mais pas si mieu que ça quoi. C'est le plus fort, mais pas le plus fort quoi.

Saix: ... DRACAUFEU! Parce qu'il est trop fort et qu'il pawn tout!

Larxene: ... I seeeeee what you mean...

Lexaeus: LOL YO TAMBIEN!

Larxene: O.O

3) Mouais! Vous vous réincarneriez en quoi dans une prochaine vie?

Larxene: En moi pardis! So con comme question...

Lexaeus: MDREUHHHH! PTDR LOL XD XD XD (...)

Marluxia: En flamant rose!

Saix: Eh... En humain? Nan. EN SUPREME BOSS !

Lexaeus: What's the... ?!

4) Si vous deviez mourrir assasiné, que diriez vous à votre assasin avant qu'il ne vous assasine?

Larxene: Euh... Vise pas la tete, c'est le cerveau que je préfere!

Lexaeus: J'dis "KTHXBYE" et j'me tir' en priant d'pas m'prend la bal' dans la chtron.

Marluxia: "POURQUOI MOIIIIIII??" j'me lamente, et puis j'rajoute: "On peut négocier...?"

Saix: Je foutrais Axel devant moi : D

5) Si vous pouviez tuer quelqu'un sans avoir de poursuites judiciaires... Vous turiez qui?

_(Lexaeus, Larxene et Saix tournent leur regard vers Marluxia, en restant silencieux.)_

Marluxia: Bah quoi? J'ai un chnip's collé sur le boule?

6) Aller. Joker. Une question à pauser à celle qui vous faire vivre un enfer dans sa fic?

Larxene: Mon soutiff trainera toujours dans le couloir?

Luluce: Ouais. Meme si c'est pas toi qui l'y met, ce sera moi.

Larxene: O.O

Lexaeus: Esk jvais changé mon voc' ? Car le SMS jbegin à secher.

Luluce: Si t'y tiens, j'peux te faire parler espagnol!

Lexaeus:... Le SMS me convien tré bien quoi merci quand meme! AW QUE BUENO DIA ES HOY!! ... WTF?!

Luluce: é-è...

Marluxia: Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas?

Luluce: Parce que tu... Et puis tu... !!

Marluxia: Hein??

Luluce: Raaah . Espece de chromosome de glandes salivaires de larve de chironome!

Marluxia: Mais n'importe nawak! S'pas une raison ça, c'est...

Luluce: J'taime pas parce que... PARCE QUE TU VIOLE VEXEN!

Marluxia: Hein? Mais c'est faux!! C'est...

-Marluxia se fait arreter par la police-

Luluce: Wesh, parce que dans ma fic, le casting dit "amen" à ce que je dis... : D

Saix: Euh... J'vais mourrir?

Luluce: Naaaan, pourquoi mon chou? Tu veux quitter le casting? Tu sais c'est très facile, je te fais mourrir par maladie incurable ou par accident, ou alors tu te fais enlevé, ou bien tu es porté disparu, ou...

Saix: OK OK Je reste t'inquites...

Luluce: Ca m'arrange, sinon fallait que j'aille voir Namine pour te faire ton contrat.

Saix: ...

Prochainement: Questionnaire de Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord et Vexen!


	15. CH15 Et uuune bouteille de rhum!

**Tout d'abord... DESOLEE POUR LE BIG MEGA RETARD DE LA MORT DE LA PUISSANCE SUPREME.**

**Ensuite, EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LE COUPLE QUE J'AI MIS DANS CE CHAPITRE (nan, pas le come back de Soriku, un autre...)**

**Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews !**

Okamin89250: LOL t'inquietes!! Of course que j'aime les pokémons! Tu me montre n'importe lequel, je hurle son nom!! :3 J'ai bientot 15ans et je les aime toujours autant x3

Louween: Yeahh, mais pas trop, je sais que certains ne comprennent vraiment rien à l'espagnol ! Donc on va plus rester dans le sms (et français xD)

Ti-Chan-x: On me le dit souvent, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination... Et souvent dérangée o.o

Serya-chan: Et encore, dans ce chapitre, Roxas est pire é-è... ROH LULUCE ARRETE DE SPOILER O.O!!

Coco-manga: So mdr de chez mdr! Mdr en puissance! - Larxene, arrete de me piquer mon clavier ou je te fait jarter du casting de la fic.... - Ok, ok! XD

Mystere: Dissouley y'a pas trop de Demyx x Luxord dans ce chapitre... Hum j'peux pas tout faire, mais ça reviendras.

DuncanHeart: Je crois que l'accent se mettait sur le premier "a" de hasta mais je suis VRAIMENT pas sure XD!! Ohh un ami espagnol T3T trop bienn XD -oui j'arrete avec mes cafés xD-

Soshite: Je vous ai transmis à tous l'envie de tuer Marluxia, après vous avoir tous contaminés avec la Larxene attitude O.O Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait XDD?

DaSe-writter: Siii meme qu'il... Nan j'rigole ce soir là j'voulais juste que la police le garde un peu, pour plus que je vois sa tignasse rose... Et encore, dans ce new chapitre, j'ai été trop gentille avec lui... Beaucoup trop... é_è....

TADOUUUU Merci beaucoup à tous de reviewer! Ca m'encourage. Encore désolée de tout ce retard, l'école ça me perturbe, surtout que cette année il faut que je bosse pour le brevet blanc.... Mais c'est pas un brevet blanc qui va m'empecher d'écrire! Ohhh non! Personne n'arrete la grande Lulu! Et toutes les Lulu dailleurs! Ok, ok, je devrais me faire foudroyer pour ce que je viens de dire xD Vive les narcissiques hum hum... Bon chapitre!!! Merci encore de me liiire : D

* * *

Chap 15: Et uuuune bouteille de rhum!

Quand Marluxia ouvrit les yeux, la premiere chose qu'il vit, c'est un Saix allongé sur lui. Ensuite, la seconde chose qu'il vit, c'est un serpent qui s'était enroulé autour d'une branche en essayant de ne pas se faire à nouveau remarqué: trop tard, Marluxia sort sa faux et le tranche.

Marlu: CA C'EST POUR M'AVOIR FAIT LA PEUR DE MA LIFE!!

Saix se roula sur le coté et se pris une branche. Il sortit son arme et tira sur Marluxia.

Saix: Ca c'est pour m'avoir réveillé.

Marluxia se releva avec peine à cause de la douleur, et trancha une liane au dessus de Saix, ce qui fit tomber un tas de bananes sur le berseck.

Marluxia: C'est pour avoir osé me blesser.

Saix balança une peau de banane sous le pied de Marluxia, et ce dernier fit un vol de plusieurs mètres.

Saix: Ca c'est pour monsieur tete de banane!

Marluxia se releva, se rapprocha de Saix en le regardant passionément et lui écrasa une banane sur la figure.

Marluxia: Monsieur banane il voulait partager ses bananes avec son esclaaaaave....

Saix passa sa main sur son visage pour enlever la purée de banane qu'il avait, et poussa Marluxia à terre.

Saix: ... Manque de bol, l'esclaaaave il aime pas les bananes....

Marluxia avala sa salive et Saix le plaqua au sol et s'approcha de lui, trop près même, il effleurait les levres de Marlu... C'est quand ce dernier était au bord de la panique que Saix éclata de rire. Marluxia leva un sourcil, étonné.

Saix: AH LA LA!!! T'AS VRAIMENT CRUT QUE J'ALLAIS T'EMBRASSER? OH DU TONNERRE!!! 8D

Marluxia: ...

.+.+.+.+.

Sur l'autre plage, on va l'appeler la plage Ouest hein... Et bien tout le monde était assis autour du feu, toujours allumé grace aux talents de notre cher Axel... Xemnas décida qu'il était temps peut être, de commencer à penser à rentrer à la base. Il auraient pratiquement voyagé dans toutes les iles du coin, et ils commençaient à en avoir ras la casquette des lieux tropicaux. Le people présent approuva avec un hochement de tête. Et c'est là que les évenements étranges ont commencé.

Tout d'abord, une banane disparut. Puis un bananier disparut. Ensuite le seche cheveux de Larxene disparut. Le slip de Xemnas disparut. Mais ça, on s'en fout, pas vrai?

Lexaeus: .. J'vous jure les mecs, j'ai sentit une présence passer derriere nous, dans la jungle....

Larxene: Mais ouais, mais ouais...

Zexion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Vexen: WTF?

Xemnas: Où... Où est Zexion?

Vexen: O.O

Axel: OH BORDEL C'EST LE FANTOME.....

Soudain, un ballon passa au dessus d'eux.

Xemnas: Hey, c'est un ballon!!

Larxene: ... Nan, c'est une capote gonflée.

Axel: LE FANTOME A LA CAPOTE GONFLEE?

Larxene: Oh mdr le nom qui tue

Lexaeus: Rastasploutchass

Larxene: Hein?

Lexaeus: Ratatatatatatattataa!!!

Larxene: ... Touiille?

Xemnas:.... Save me.

Axel: Smallville.

Demyx: CLARK KENT!

Luxord: OH MY GOD

Xigbar: GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!

Xaldin: GOD SAVE THE GOUINE!

Roxas: ..... J'vais chercher à bouffer dans la jungle....

Axel: J'viens avec toi...

Roxas: ... Ok.

Le roux et le blond partirent alors en pleine jungle.

.+.+.+.+.

Plage est

Saix a du mal à sortir de son fou rire, mais y parvient 10 minutes plus tard. Marluxia repartit dans la jungle avec Saix pour trouver de l'eau potable, car l'eau de mer c'est tout de meme assez... Salé : D

5 minutes plus tard:

Marluxia: ... On est déja passés par là....

Saix: Maiiis nan, tu débloques.

10 minutes de marches en tout maintenant:

Marluxia: Je te jure, ce lieu m'est familier!

Saix: Erkkk laisse moi deviner le nombre de cochoneries que t'as du faire dans un lieu pareil....

Marluxia: Tu... Tu te fais des idées O.O

Saix: Ouais surement.

20 minutes maintenant.....

Marluxia: Je te jure, ce buisson en forme de fesses on l'a passé 5 fois, et si on continue tout droit, on va arriver près de l'arbre qui a la forme d'un flamant rose!

Saix: ......... T'as raison, on est perdus.

Marluxia: Oh...

[SILENCE.]

Marluxia: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas: C'était quoi, ce bruit?

Axel: Quel bruit? J'ai rien entendu, moi.

Roxas: ... (chuchotte) t'entends jamais rien t'maniere....

Axel: Gné?

Roxas: J'dis qu'on trouve que dale à se mettre sous la dent.

Axel: Oh ouais...

Le blond se plaqua la main sur le front, en signe de désaroi face à cette conversation pourrie avec un idiot... Mais il l'aimait, cet idiot là.... Meme si parfois, son taux d'abrutisme était au sommet. Roxas enleva sa main et regarda Axel qui tatait le sol et les herbes, en esperant trouver une petite fraise ou quelque chose de comestible... Le roux sentit qu'il était observé et se retourna.

Axel: ... J'sais que je suis beau gosse mec, mais tu pourrais m'aider, nan?

Roxas: Possible...

Soudain, un nouvel evenement étrange survint!! Un raton laveur bleu et rose pétard sortit d'un buisson et faisait la moitiée de la taille de Roxas!!

Roxas: WTF?

Le blond, qui detestait le rose, pris le raton par la queue et l'envoya valser dans les airs: voilà le raton partit pour pas mal de kilometres de vol!

Axel: O.O

.+.+.+.+.

Marluxia: On va mourrir! On va mourrir! Ettouffés par un annaconda! Morts de faim!!!!! On va mourrir! On va tomber dans un trou et jamais se relever! On va se prendre un arbre plein de mites qui vont nous devorer la peau!!! ON VA MOURR...

Saix poussa Marlu qui tomba au sol, et se plaqua contre lui. Le bersek effleura les levres de Marluxia une seconde fois...

Marluxia: .... Tu m'auras pas deux fois, mec'.

Saix quitta deux secondes les levres de Marluxia de son attention, le regarda dans les yeux froidement et durement, puis l'embrassa avec fougue, intensifiant le baiser directement.... L'assassin sublime fut surpris et ne sut comment réagir, il ne bougea pas, puis le berseck se redressa et éclata de rire, encore une fois... Avant de se prendre un raton dans la gueule.

Saix: ARGG!! Mais... C'EST QUE CA PUE EN PLUS!

Le berseck envoya le raton dans les airs, et l'animal continua son voyage à travers les nuages au dessus de la jungle immense.

.+.+.+.+.

- Tu sais, t'es trop sexy torse nu...

- Dis... Dis pas ça... C'est... Génant....

- Héhé....

Les deux garçons s'assirent dans le canapé, puis l'un d'eux repris la parole.

-Dis, Riku, tu m'aimes?

L'argenté répondis simplement en plaquant le p'tit brun au sol et en l'embrassant langoureusement....

Sora: Moi... Moi aussi je t'aime....

Riku sourit , puis se prit un raton dans la gueule.

Riku: Arggg! C'est trop fréquent ces merdes là dans les airs! Allez hop va chier!

L'argenté pris la bestiole, la plongea dans la cuvette des chiottes et tira la chasse. Le raton tourbillona dans la cuvette, jusqu'a etre aspiré par les tuyaux.

Riku: La puanteur avec la puanteur, moi j'dis.

Riku partit rejoindre Sora dans le salon de la petite cabane tropicale. (Ouais, y'a meme pas de vitre, c'est pour vous dire xDD)

.+.+.+.+.

Le raton sortit d'un tuyau qui était à l'extremitée de l'ile, puis fut éjécté dans les aires à cause d'une baleine qui voulait l'envoyer très loin parce qu'il empestait.

.+.+.+.+.

Vexen et Zexion s'étaient écartés du groupe et s'étaient assis un peu plus loin sur la plage. Vexen regardait l'horizon, sans dire un mot. Zexion regardait aussi l'horizon, mais se tourna vers le scientifique. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Dans la lueur aux couleurs chatoyantes, Vexen paraissait si beau... Le scientifique regarda Zexion, sans bouger la tete pour autant... Finalement il s'orienta vers son bien aimé (XD) et tandis que leurs deux visages se rapprochaient, le groupe de là bas s'exitait O.O

Xemnas: C'est un oiseau?

Xaldin: C'est un avion?

Lexaeus: NO! IT'S SUPERMAANN!!!

Xigbar: Faux! C'est... UN RATON VOLANT ?!

Larxene hurla si fort que l'ile trembla.

Zexion: (soupir) on va les aider ou on joue aux égoistes... ?

Vexen: .... Aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, je serais égoiste....

Zexion: Mmmh....

Le scientifique embrassa Zexion tandis que le groupe courait partout sur la plage, on aurait dit la fin du monde.... Mais eux s'en fichaient, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne craignaient rien.

.+.+.+.+.

Alertés par les cris, Axel se retourna.

Roxas: On peux pas les laisser 2 minutes qu'ils leur arrive un truc....

Le blond se mis à courrir vers la plage, enfin, d'ou venait les cris, car ils s'étaient tellement enfoncés dans la jungle qu'ils ne savaient plus très bien où était la plage... Soudain, OH! Nouvel évenement miraculeux! Roxas butta contre quelque chose et tomba au sol. Axel accourut et s'agenouilla à coté du blond en lui demandant si ça allait, et l'aidant à se relever. Roxas réussit à se redresser un peu, puis écarquilla les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Axel: .... Quoi?

Roxas: J'ai butté... CONTRE UNE BOUTEILLE DE RHUM!!!

Axel: Eh, tu serais pas devenu alcoolique toi, par hasard?

Le blond ne pretta pas attention au roux, pris une bouteille et s'apperçut qu'il y en avait plus d'une. Il chargea ses bras de bouteilles, et conseilla à Axel d'en faire autant.

Quand les cris sessèrent, Roxas et Axel se retrouvèrent sans orientation.. Ou aller à présent? Ils ne se rappellaient plus où étaient la plage, et d'où venaient les cris...

Axel: .... Crotte alors...

Roxas: FUN ALORS!

Axel: ... Répètes ?! O.O

Le blond s'assit et ouvrit une bouteille. Axel le regarda , inquiet. Roxas but cul-sec la bouteille, et en ouvrit une autre, qu'il descendit aussi rapidement.

Axel: Hey, hey, doucement avec le rhum toi...

Roxas: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! HIPS

Axel:... Trop tard....

Le blond s'attaqua à une troisieme, tandis que le roux en commença une, en la buvant petit à petit et pas comme un forcené qui était à coté de lui...

.+.+.+.+.

Il était une fois, dans une jungle fort lointaine....

Marluxia: Et pourquoi t'a rigolé, cette fois?

Saix: T'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant, pas vrai?

Marluxia: ... Eh....

Saix: TROP FORT!! AH LA LA! LA GRANDE SEX' BOMB AVAIT JAMAIS EMBRASSé QUELQU'UN XD!!

Marluxia: .....

L'assassin sublime resta silencieux à la remarque, et Saix se tut, en le regardant avec pitiée.

Saix: .... Tu sais, y'a pas de mal à ça...

Marluxia sourit à la remarque, ne quittant pas ses pieds de vue.

Saix: Mais... Si tu veux... Je peux...

Marlu leva la tete et regarda alors le berseck...

Saix: ... T'apprendre....

Marluxia sourrit et embrassa Saix, jusqu'a ce que celui ci le repousse et rigole à s'en pisser dessus. L'assassin se releva d'un bond.

Marluxia: QUOI ENCORE??!

Saix: Rien, c'est que t'embrasse mal XDDD

Marluxia: Je croyais que tu voulais m'apprendre u.u

Saix: Ouais ouais désolé : 3

Le berseck montra alors à Marluxia comment qu'on faisait : D

.+.+.+.+.

Axel n'avait toujours pas fini sa premiere bouteille, le blond à coté de lui avait pratiquement perdu la raison. Roxas regarda alors Axel... Dingue, en regardant ses yeux bleus, on se doutait pas qu'il était bourré... Il avait l'air conscient, tout ce qu'il y a de plus conscient...

Roxas: .... Axel, faut j'te dise un truc important...

Axel: ...Ouais?

Roxas: J'taime.

Axel: .....

Le rouquin se demandait si le blond disait ça parce qu'il était soul où s'il était sérieux. C'est vrai, ces derniers temps, ça n'avait pas trop avancé de leur coté. Le blond repris...

Roxas: Axel, je sais ce que je dis. Demain je me souviendrais que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais.

Le blond avait l'air sûr de lui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sur. Après une dizaine de bouteilles, il était toujours debout? Dingue... Le roux regarda Roxas dans les yeux, puis il repris une gorgée de sa bouteille... Axel fit un feu avec un tas de brindille devant eux.

Roxas: Tu ne me crois pas?

Silence..... Le roux fixait la braise...

Roxas: Bon, j'vais te le montrer alors...

Axel leva son regard au dessus du feu, puis se tourna vers le blond, qui se jetta sur le roux, le plaquant au sol brusquement. Roxas embrassa Axel, précautionnesement, comme si c'était la derniere fois... Il effleurait ses levres, puis les embrassait avec fougue, pour ensuite les re-effleurer... Il dézippa le manteau du roux, puis glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de ce dernier.... Axel frissonnait au contact de Roxas, il passa ses mains dans le dos du blond.

Roxas: Attends deux secondes...

Le blond enleva son manteau noir et l'envoya un peu plus loins dans l'herbe... Le roux en fit de même, puis Roxas se mit sur le Axel... Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond, dans le dos.... Tandis que Roxas l'embrassait dans le cou, et descendait petit à petit... Pour remonter jusqu'au lèvres du roux. Et à chaque fois que le blond effleurait les levres d'Axel, ce dernier frissonnait... A chaque fois que le blond effleurait sa peau, Axel frisonnait... Le truc gloque, c'est que Roxas avait l'haleine aromatisée au rhum... Mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant.... Le blond enleva le t-shirt du roux, et embrassa tendrement son torse... Axel se retint de gémir, et commença à retrouver un peu la conscience... C'était peu être pas le moment, si Roxas faisait ça à moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait... Et le roux voulait faire ça plutot quand le blond serait... Rah, et puis, on s'en fout. Il a attendu trop longtemps.... L'envie l'emporta sur la raison... Le roux pris le dessus, hop, inversement de place... Roxas se retrouva sous un rouquin qu'il avait un peu trop chauffé... Axel enleva le t-shirt du blond et l'envoya rejoindre les manteaux... Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de Roxas, tout en descendant plus bas... Il déposa des baisers sur le torse du blond... Et continua de descendre... Jusqu'a ce qu'il se redresse brusquement. Roxas gémit, déçu o.o.

Axel: J'peux pas... Je m'en voudrais trop si, une fois que tu auras la raison, tu regretterais ce que l'on aurait fait...

Le blond ocha la tête et sourit... Avant de s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Axel. Le rouquin soupira...

Axel: Madre mia.... Des fois je m'étonne moi même de pas laisser mon coté pervers prendre trop le dessus.... Il va neiger demain, c'est sur...

.+.+.+.+.

Le chaos avait sessé sur la plage ouest. La nuit tombeé, tous ayant peu dormis la veille, se coucherent dans le sable et s'endormirent... Zexion, lui, dormis sur un "matelas" bien spécial... Un matelas qui s'appellait Vexen. Heureuseument pour le scientifique, Zexion ne pesait pas trèèèès lourd. Seuls Demyx & Luxord étaient éveillés, adossés contre un bananier, l'un collé à l'autre...

Demyx: Alors... Ca va?.... Vieux "frèèèère"....

Luxord: ......

Le musicien sourit de sa vanne pourrie.

Luxord: ... T'a quelque chose contre les insestes?

Demyx: Ouais.

Luxord: Tanpis.

Luxord comtempla le ciel, jusqu'a ce que Demyx brise le silence.

Demyx: Avoue- le.

Luxord: .......

Demyx: Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz.

Luxord: ...

Demyx: PLZ

Luxord: Ok, si t'arretes de parler à la façon Lexaeus.

Demyx: Euké.

Luxord: J'taime, meme si t'es le musicien le plus cruuche que je connaisse.

Demyx: .... Là, t'as tout gaché.

Luxord: Héhé ! Je saiiiis!

Demyx: Mauvais perdant va xD!

Luxord: Oohhh, tu vas voir toi!!!

Les deux... Amis? Rirent en coeur dans la pénombre de la nuit et je manque d'adjectifs pour écrire une phrase correcte, je sais meme plus ce que je devrais (ou pas) écrire donc je vous annonce que le chapitre s'arrete là!!

* * *

Oh, mais que vois-je? Eh bah nan, ça continue XD!

BONUUUS (ouais là sérieux, j'ai graaave déconné, pratiquement 1 mois et plus -me souviens plus- d'attente...)

J'avais promis, le voici:

Questionnaire de Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord et Vexen!

1) Votre film préféré!!

Xaldin: .....

Xigbar: Pink paradise. (-18 O.O)

Luxord: Titanic.

Vexen: I Robot : D

2) Un chanteur ou groupe musical vénéré?

Xaldin: .....

Xigbar: Metallica

Luxord: Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Vexen: ... Pas vraiment...

3) .... Votre jeu préférééééé?

Xaldin: ........ ZzZzZz.....

Xigbar: Trivial poursuite, -18 é-è

Luxord: STRIP POKER ! WOUHOU

Vexen: .... Monopoly? Sérieux j'sais pas, je joue pas beaucoup.

4) Question culte! En quoi aimeriez-vous vous réincarnez?

Xaldin: HEINK? BOUTELLE DE VODKA!! Non non, en gérant d'un bar!!!! OH NON! En possedeur d'une graaande collec de vinnns!!! -se rendors-

Xigbar: Pfouuu choix trop difficile... En Xemnas peut être, ça doit être cool d'avoir un Saix à demande et d'avoir le pouvoir et l'autoritée sur toute une bande de gars déjantés...

Luxord: Zorro O.o

Vexen: ... Là, ça me pose une colle.

5) Ooook. La question pokemonesque! Votre équipe favorite dans un jeu pkmn? XD

Xaldin: Aucun! Xaldin pas avoir besoin pokémon! Xaldin dégommer Dialga et palkia réunis seul! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Xigbar: Sulfura, Dracaufeu, Héricendre, Ponyta, Magma, limagma.

Luxord: Pikachu, Raichu, Pichu, Posipi, Negapi.

Luluce: Et le sixieme?

Luxord: Je haie les chiffres paires....

Luluce: .... Oh....

Vexen: Un de chaque type... Mais là j'ai pas d'idée... Perso, j'aime bien les évolutions d'évoli.

6) VOILA LA QUESTION QUE TOUT LES REVIEWEURS ATTENDAIENT!!!

Chers revieweurs, vous voulez poser une question à un membre de l'organisation? C'EST LE MOMENT! Dans votre review, n'oubliez pas de précisé le nom du perso concerné, puis posez votre questions! Il se feront une joie de répondre dans le prochain chapitre 8D!!

Xigbar: Une joie? Plutot une... AIE

Luluce: Je disais donc, une JOIE de répondre!!! A vos questions les amis!!! En esperant que ce chapitre vous a plut, j'ai essayé de rattrapper le temps perdu!! (Faut que j'arrete de regarder Torchwood, cey mauvais pour mon esprit dérangé XD)


	16. Ch16 Hisseo matelot

Chapitre 16: Hisseo matelot.

Depuis un petit moment déja, Xemnas pensait rentrer à la base. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais il FALLAIT qu'ils rentrent à la base. Les conditions de vies devenaient... Pitoresques. En plus, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé à leur faim, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lavés avec du DOP ou du petit marseillais, ou bien un bon dove au lait de coco... Aussi un moment pour certains, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rasés (Luxord en témoigne, il a un bouc de chèvre maintenant comme le dit Xaldin.) Et puis, ça lui manquait au chef, de prendre un bain avec DES BUBULLES! TOUT PLEIN DE PETITES BUBUBULLES! 8D. Bref, il était temps de rentrer. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucun transport... Alors le chef attendit auprès d'un feu, un poulpe sur une branche que Xemnas tenait au dessus du feu, un peu comme quand on grille un chamallow, que les membres soient tous réunis, pour chercher un moyen pour rentrer au plus vite.

Quelque pars, pas beaucoup plus loin, dans la jungle...

Roxas: JE T'AIS ALLUMÉ ??

Axel: ... Tu vois, je savaiiiis que tu aurais oublié le lendemain.... Pourtant t'affirmais le contraire hier soir...

Roxas: Ah? Je... Désolé....

Axel: Désolé? Hey mec, j'ai pas dit que ça m'avais dérangé! 8D

Roxas: .... Ouais, plutot... Merci.

Axel: T'inquietes, j'prefere qu'on fasse ça... Quand tu seras CONSCIENT de tes actes : D

Roxas: .... Ouais....

Roxas avait vidé toutes les bouteilles de rhum (sauf une qu'il cachait dans sa poche de manteau), quand il se crouta contre une branche par terre, il passa par dessus un buisson et se retrouva à coté de Xemnas qui faisait cuire son "chamallow-poulpe".

Roxas: ... Salutations...?

[Moment de silence.]

Xemnas: Yo.

Roxas: .....

Le roux s'assit en tailleur, ainsi que Roxas, à coté de Xemnas, et firent cuire leur "chamallow-poulpe" à leur tour.

.+.+.+.+.

Saix: Voilà, t'as pigé?

Marluxia: Attends, je revois une derniere fois. "Tu plaques tes levres contre les siennes, puis t'ouvre à peine la bouche, ensuite tu glisses ta langue dans sa bouche et tu joue avec."

Saix: Et behhh ça aura mis du temps, mais on a réussi!! Je suis siiii fier de moi : D

Marluxia: Oh yeaaah!! Merci mon ami! Je te revaudrais ça!

Saix: Normaaaal!

Marluxia: On passe à la leçon suivante?

Saix: Hein?

Marluxia: Ouais t'as dit hier " Quand on aura fini cette leçon Beyybéé j'te montrerais comment qu'on fait au liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"

Saix: J'ai..J'ai.. J'ai dit ça??

Marluxia: Ouais!! Meme que t'avais l'air un peu bourré mais quand je te l'ai demandé tu m'as dit "maiiis nan j'vais hyper bien beyyybé"

Saix: Oh... Euh... Ouais.... Hum...

En fait, hier, quand la "leçon 1" avait commencé, Marluxia était tellement un naze de l'extase que Saix s'est ouvert une bouteille de vin pour tenir le coup. Et bien sur, il avait pas surveillé sa consommation, et avais été légèrement soul. Mais Marluxia est tellement con qu'il avait rien capté. Maintenant, Saix n'arretait pas de se dire "mais dans quelle merde je me suis mis ; mon dieu." Bref, Saix était dans la merde.

.+.+.+.+.

Luxord et Demyx rejoignirent le groupe autour du feu, avec leur chamallow-poulpe aussi. (Bah ouais, spécialitée de la région.) Au bord de l'eau, le flux et reflux de la mer énervait Larxene.

Larxene: C'est ça! T'me provoK'? T'me cherches les noiiiz'? Z'yyyyva NicK' ta mère s'pece de cake au thon! T'vas voir de quel bois j'me chauff' quand j'me chauff' et j'te jure que quand j'me chauff' c'est pire que Hiroshimaa là 'teennntion les jeunnnes!!!!!!!

Lexaeus: Kes elle ta fay la mer ma soeur?

Larxene: Elle me provok s'te larve de chironome!!!!

Lexaeus: Oh wesh? T'vas voiiiir!

Larxene & Lexaeus: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Les deux compères se lancèrent leurs armes en main, quand une énorme vague de plus de 2 mètres s'écrasa sur eux, les mettant K.O pour un moment.

Luxord: ... Ca nous foutra la paix pour un moment.

Plus loin, Xigbar regardait l'horizon, Xaldin à moitié hivre à ses cotés.

Xaldin: Qu'est ce que tu regarde?

Xigbar: ....

Xaldin: Oooohhhh une chose bleue!

Stitch: Poutchi bou baba!

Xaldin: Ohh O.o

Stitch: Viva la cuiiiistaaaa!!

Xaldin: Heyy t'parles quelle langue p'tit martien?

Stitch: Ouuuuuuhhh!!!

Xaldin: Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as vu? Qu'est ce que-

Un cocotier s'écrasa sur Xaldin, et Stitch souria de toutes ses dents avant de partir dans la jungle.

.+.+.+.+.

Marluxia: Heyy et la prochaine leçon alors?

Saix: Euh ouais... En fait faut que tu pousses l'individu sur le lit, puis tu...

Marluxia: Comme ça?

Marluxia poussa Saix du doigt qui tomba sur un tas de feuilles. Saix fut surpris et voulut se relever, mais son élève s'était assis sur lui et attendait la suite de la leçon, et Saix se répétait sans cesse "Bon dieu, dans quelle foutue merde je me suis mis? Mais dans quelle merde de merde je suiiis...."

Marluxia: Alooooreuuuh?

Saix: Euh ouais comme ça! Et euh...

Marluxia: Ouiiii?

Stitch: OH AKINA!!!!! HIHIHIIHI!!!!!

Marluxia: WTF?

Stitch se balança sur une liane et arriva avec une épée à la main. Il coupait chaque arbre autour de lui quand il passait, et les arbres s'affalaient peu à peu les uns sur les autres, jusqu'au arbres qui entouraient Saix et Marluxia.

Stitch: Hihihihi 8D

Marluxia & Saix: MEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD--

Ils coururent jusqu'a la plage, ou Marluxia marcha dans le feu ou les chamallow poulpes grillaient, écrasant au passage celui de Xemnas. Saix se retourna deux secondes, et vit la boule de poils bleue rigoler un bon coup et se faire écraser par surprise par un arbre. Le berseck haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur autour du people, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment déja. Et là, il remercia Stitch. "Repose en paix. Merci de m'avoir sortit de cette merde profonde :'D." Xemnas lui, se leva calmement, puis sortit ses sabres lasers rouges, puis leva les yeux vers Marluxia.

Xemnas: Marluxia....

Marluxia: .... Vous êtes mon père, c'est ça?

Xemnas: Nan... TON PIRE CAUCHEMARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marluxia: Oh bah ça va encore, vous seriez mon père ahahaha!!! Sérieux je dois tenir de la beautée de ma mère alors parce que de votre coté LOL LOL LOL et puis... ARGHH

Xemnas trancha une meche de cheveux rose et poursuivit Marluxia le long de la plage, tandis que le soleil se couchait et que Lexaeus & Larxene reprenaient leurs esprits.

Larxene: Waaah trop bieen j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un mur de brique dans la ch'tron lol...

Lexaeus: Loleee trop mdr mais kan mem ça défonce ta mèèère

Larxene: Waiii...

La blonde , Lexaeus, Vexen & Zexion rejoignirent le feu de camp, mais sans chamallow-poulpe. Ils regardirent tous le feu un moment en silence (on entendait juste Demyx mâcher la mixture au bout de son baton bruiyament.) Xemnas revint en trainant Marluxia derriere lui, et pris la parole.

Xemnas: Chers membres... La fin de notre périple doit s'achever dans les plus brefs délais. (Le chef pousse du doigt Zexion, qui commence à s'endormir mystérieusement...) Donc... Nous devons mettre nos intélligences en commun; (toussotement de quelques membres de l'org) pour trouver un moyen de transport ou autre pour nous ramener à la base. Des suggestions? (Vu le silence accablant, Xemnas repris la parole) Euh ouais... Donc... ZEXION ARRETE DE BAVER SUR MON BRAS VEUX-TU?

Zexion: ... ZzZzZ... Erk...

Zexion tomba sa tete dans le sable et continua de dormir tranquilement.

Xemnas: -ton bas- Mais quelle bande de cons.......

Vexen: Vous dîtes?

Xemnas: Euh "Met quelques filets de thons sur le feu".

Vexen: Oh...

Axel s'en chargea, il mis des thons dans le feu (on ne sait pas d'où il les sort.) Et soudain, Un bateau énorme ( genre celui de pirates des caraibes) apparut et accosta. Un gars vétu de noir avec un chapeau sur la tete descendit du navire.

Xigbar: Heyyyy tous à boooord matelooots! J'ai réquisitionné ce navire à l'instant à un certain "Patibulaire"... Bref, on va pouvoir rentrer!

Xaldin était en haut d'un mat, à moitié bourré. L'organisation monta à bord du navire, et ce dernier commençait à partir sur la mer, quand un homme encore sur l'ile hurla.

???: NOON ATTENDEZ MOI PITIEE!!!

L'inconnu fut issé à bord du navire et fit connaissance avec l'organisation XIII.

Luxord: Tu t'appelles...?

???: ... Mr Smith. Smithy pour les intimes : D

Luxord: Ok...

Xigbar: Bienvenue à bord moussaillon!

Smithy: ... Ouais merci. -ton bas- Normalement c'est moi qui dit ça ....

Demyx avait du mal à bien tenir sur ses jambes à cause du navire qui bougeait pas mal, mais ça le dérangeait pas, il kiffait le va et viens de la mer. Il glissait sur le pont du bateau et rigolait comme un fou. Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu parlait seul.

Smithy: Alors euh.. Le gus en haut du mat complètement hivre, c'est Xaldin... Celui qui a les commandes de mon... Je veux dire, de ce navire, c'est Xigbar... Le blond qui a une tete à s'appeler Will, c'est Roxas; et... HEY TOI LE ROUX QUI RESSEMBLE A RENO, TU T'APPELLES?

Axel: Euh... Axel.

Smithy: Ok! Ensuite celui aux yeux oranges c'est apparement le chef, Xemnas.... Hum.. -regard vers un blond à la coupe punk qui casse plein de tonneaux et tombe sur toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre- Lui on a qu'a l'appeler Mc doom parce que depuis tout à l'heure il fait que des conneries.... Ensuite y'a celui qui joue au cartes, Luxord, et puis Le vieux qui traine avec celui aux cheveux bleus je me rapelle plus.... Et la tarlouze aux cheveux roses on va l'appeler Cascada tiens.

L'inconnu parlait tout seul depuis quelques minutes, d'après Demyx, il "mijote quelque chose", mais personne ne veut écouter Demyx, renommé en Mc doom par Mr. Smith... Le bateau parcourut plusieurs kilometres sur l'eau, sans encombres. Miracle, non? Le maitre de l'eau jetait des regards en coin à Smithy, il le sentait mal ce type là...

A l'heure du dîner, tous se rassemblèrent dans la calle du bateau, autour d'une table rectangulaire. Puis, l'inconnu pris la parole.

Smithy: Hum... Je voulais vous remercier, vous tous ici présent, pour m'avoir pris sur votre bateau, moi le capita... Euh, l'américain! Mr Smith : D

Demyx: ....

Smithy: Ca ne va pas, Mc doom?

Demyx: Neh?

Smithy: Ah, donc tu t'appellais bien comme ça...

Demyx: Mais... Mais non!

Smithy: Aussi, buvons en verre en votre honneur, honorables pirates!

Tous: Wesh!

Mr Smith se colla à Zexion pour faire "chin!", puis au bout de quelques verres de rhum, la moitié de la calle était hivre, tandis que les autres méditaient pour garder toute leur tête.

Larxene: C'eeeessst un fameux 3 mats, chargé d'un...

Lexaeus: JAMBONO!!

Demyx: Ah bon?

Larxene & Lexaeus: HISSEO!! Santiaaanooooo!!! *whhhiiips*

Plus loin, Luxord, Xaldin & Xigbar jouaient au pouilleux avec Marluxia.

Xaldin: Alors là, j'ai des cartes à vous couper le souffle net!

Xigbar: Tu va ravaler ta salive quand t'auras vu les miennnneeeeeees!

Luxord: Vous oubliez que c'est moi le boss des jeux? : D

Marluxia:... Si vous réagissez tous comme ça... Ca veut dire... OH NOES C'EST MOI QUI AIT LE POUILLEUX!!!!!

Marluxia tomba à la renverse et s'endormit en bavant sur les planches.

Luxord: Mahhh, il est tellement con qu'il sait meme pas c'est laquelle la carte du pouilleux 8D

Xaldin: Ouais xD

Axel, au bout du rouleau et complètement hivre mort, s'allongea sur Roxas, et faillit s'endormir: sauf que le blondinet se sentait légèrement écrasé, et comme il était lui aussi soul, le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour repousser Axel se fut de lui dire "JESS' MC CARTNEY!! LA BAS!!" Le roux ouvrit un oeil puis le referma.

Roxas: Merde, j'croyais que tu le kiffais, ce mec!

Axel: Naaaan, y'en a qu'un que je kiffe et tu le say'

Roxas: Ah ouaiiiiiis? Montre moi à quel point : D

Le roux se redressa à la force de ses bras puis embrassa le blondinet, qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, au dessous d'Axel. Bref, le baiser s'intensifia, patati, patata, et finalement les deux tourteraux montèrent sur le pont du bateau pour ensuite rejoindre leur "chambre".... A faire quoi, allez savoir.... Xemnas s'aggripait aux planches du plafond et avançait comme ça, tel un soldat l'aurait fait sur le parcourt du combattant! Saix le regardait d'en bas, et l'aurait encouragé, si un Marluxia revenut de sa douce sieste pouilleuse ne serait pas venu le coller. C'était la folie dans la calle du bateau, puis un coup de canon se fit entendre.

Zexion: AAAH! ILS M'ATTAQUENT!

Vexen: Qui?

Zexion: LES CHIPMUUUNKKKS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Mister Zexy tomba dans les vappes. Demyx arriva sur le pont à son tour, faillit marcher sur l'evanoui et apperçu un bateau à quelques vingtaines de mètres du leur. Xemnas décida qu'il était préférable de les laisser approcher. Le temps passa, puis le bateau "ennemi" se colla à leur bateau, puis mis des planches pour traverser la mer et aller dans le bateau voisin (...). L'organisation XIII se réunit donc sur le pont, et vit arriver... Le capitaine Crochet? Pas possible... Puis, Demyx se fit pousser par Smithy, qui s'agenouilla devant Crochet et présenta un coeur o.O

Xemnas: NOOON! MON SEUL ESPOIR POUR KINGDOM HEARTS!

Smith tenta de rejoindre l'autre bateau, mais faillit se faire transperer par une lance aquatique, lancée par Demyx.

Smithy: Ow. Que ce jour vous reste en mémoire comme celui ou vous avez failli -

Un requin passa et embarqua Smith, le coeur tomba sur la planche de passage, Xemnas et Crochet s'élancèrent tous deux sur la planche, ils saisissairent le coeur, qui fut propulsé dans les airs. Et là, une mouette le saisit et continua sa route.

Xemnas & Crochet: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Puis, le requin revint à la surface.

Smithy: (Suffoque)Kof... Kof... Celui ou vous avez failli...Kof....TUER LE CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW!!!!! AHHHHHH

Le requin replongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Une meute de crocodile arriva, dirigée par l'un deux qui faisait un espece de "tic-tac"

Crochet: OH MON DIEU! MOUUUUCHE!

Une mouche passa, et alla au fond du gosier de Crochet.

Crochet: ARKK (fait des bruits de vomissement)

Mouche: Oui capitaine?

Crochet: On repars! ERKKK (tombe au sol)

Mouche: Au revoir!!

Aussi vite qu'on aurait put le croire, le bateau partit au loin.

Xemnas: .... VEXEN!

Vexen: ... Oui..?

Xemnas: Comment peut-on pister une mouette?

Vexen: ... A vrai dire, sans patch, il aurait été impossible de pister cette mouette, et donc nos espoirs seraient...

Xemnas: Abrège.

Vexen: .... Et bien par chance j'avais mis un patch sur votre "espoir de kingdom hearts" et donc on peut pister la mouette. Elle est partie vers... Oh non...

Xemnas: Quoi?

Vexen:.... La ville d'halloween.

Xigbar: OH YEAH!!! En avant moussaillon!!! Rrrr !

Xigbar monta à une echelle et pris le "volant". L'organisation était encore en route vers de nouvelles horizons... On en finira donc jamais! xD

* * *

Fin! Non mais presque.

Wai! Question time!

Luluce: Premiere question! De la part de Dase-writter: En quoi aimeriez-voir votre bien aimé ?

Xemnas: Euh... J'aimerais voir Saix en cosplay avec des oreilles de chiens comme dans les mangas... Vous savez... (yeux brillants O.o)

Saix: ... Si je m'exprime, je me fais découpé en morceaux. (Se rapproche du caméraman et chuchotte): Xemnas avec un string en dentelle : D.

Marluxia: Euh... Saix avec...

Xemnas: (fait des signes de drop dead couik couik TOI MORT)

Marluxia:... Rien!

Axel: Mon p'tit Roxy en tenue de basketteur! Avec la casquette à l'envers... Oh mon dieu... (Se met à revasser)

Roxas: ..... Demyx en tutu.

Axel: QUOI ?!

Roxas: Mais... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... O.O

Demyx: Bin... En fait... J'en sais rien! C'est quoi cette question?

Xaldin: J'adorerais voir... AiEUH! (s'est fait bousculé par Axel & Roxas qui se battent) Voir... (se prend une pichenette qui était destinée à Axel) MAIS ENFIN!!!

Lexaeus: Larxounette en sirene! 8D

Larxene: Lexagneau en Hercule é-è

Xigbar: Eh.. Xaldin en pirate?

Luxord: Roxas a volé mon sript et donc ma réplique. Si je lis la sienne, c'est marqué "Axel torse nu ça me suffit pour...." (se fait voler le script)

Roxas: Ahah!

Axel & Luxord: ....

Roxas: ....

Xaldin: XIGBAR EN UN JOLI PETIT CHATON TOUT GRISOU QUI FAIT MEOW MEOW!!!!

Tous: o.o ......

Xaldin: ... Bah quoi?

Zexion: Euh... Je ne m'aviserais pas à répondre à cette question... (La prod" a réussit à savoir que Zexion voulait voir Vexen en hyppocampe, allez savoir pourquoi...)

Vexen: Idem. (La prod' est la meilleure alors on sait qu'il voudrait voir Zexion en écureuil... On doit avoir un bug, non? Je trouve ça bizarre, perso...)

(J'ai oublié personne? XD)

Luluce: Kohane Natsuki demande : Et si Vexen mourrait tragiquement (ou un truc du style) vers quel autre membre de l'organisation Zexion irait-il se réconforter??

Zexion: Euh... (coup d'oeil rapide vers Demyx, puis rougit)

Vexen: Hein?!

Zexion: Personne, bien évidament! Je serais trop sous le choc! (clin d'oeil à la caméra)

Luluce: Toujours Kohane Natsuki: Et si ils devait échanger leurs place avec quelqu'un d'autre (que ce soit un autre membre de l'organisation ou bien un etranger) ce serait qui?

Vexen: Question assez vague... Je dirais que j'échangerais ma place avec.... Personne, mais par contre je n'échangerais jamais ma place contre celle de Saix.

Saix: .... (se fait coller par Marluxia)

Marluxia: Moi je voudrais échanger ma place avec Saix! Rien que pour savoir à quel point je roule bien mes pelles : D

Luxord (chuchotte à Zexion): Ca existe "je roule bien mes pelles"?

Zexion: Techniquement je trouve ça pas très français....

Xemnas: Pourquoi aurais-je diable besoin d'échanger ma place? Je controle ces idiots, pas besoin de plus.

Axel: J'peux pas me passer de Roxie... J'pourrais pas échanger ma place, vu que c'est moi qui suit le plus proche de lui. (Regard de chien battu)

Roxas: Ohhh Axel....

Axel: ... Oui?

Roxas: Rien.

Axel: Ah....

Demyx: Avec un oiseau! J'kifferais voler !!

Xaldin: Fallait l'dire! (Lance Demyx dans les airs) Voilà!

Luxord: O.O! Moi là j'échangerais bien ma place avec celle d'une bache comme celles des pompiers pour le rattraper...

Xemnas: Fin tragique n'est-ce pas?

Tous: Uhuh.

Luluce: Autour de Serya-chan! Axel sait-il faire la cuisine sans foutre le feu dans l'appart' ?

Axel: Mais bien sur que oui!

Roxas: AHHH AXEL! LA GASINIERE CRAME!!!!

Axel: Oh merde... Deux secondes. (Se met à courrir en hurlant "mes petits fours! mes petits fours!"

Luluce: De Ducanheart: Où achètes-tu ton shampooing, Marlulu ?

Marluxia: En ligne sur le net, un site russe.

Luluce: Ce qui explique parfois tes problemes capillaires vut que tu piges pas le russe.

Marluxia: ?

Luluce: Ducanheart demande qu'elle est la marque de votre gel, les mecs?

Larxene: HEY! Au cas ou vous l'auriez pas remarquer, mes meches elles tiennent pas en l'air par miracle!

Demyx: ... On utilise tous Vive L d'hop!

Axel: Ouais, ça existe pas chez vous encore! C'est une exclu de la ville de Traverse.

Roxas: (clin d'oeil)

Luluce: ¿ Que hacen Marlulu y Saïx sobre la playa ?

Saix: Que no hablo español.

Marluxia: Hacemos el fruitos del amor! Rrrr

Saix: QUOI?!

Marluxia: Non, on dit "Qué?"

Luluce: Marluxia est-il vraiment Gay?

Vexen: Comme Marluxia se tape Aeris à l'instant meme ou je parle, dans les coulisses, je dirait que techiniquement il l'est, mais à 50%: il est Bi mesdames & messieurs...

Larxene: Ouais, car au début du notre périple il me harcelait pour ... OH MY GOD I REMEMBERED!!! NOOO (tombe dans les pommes)

Luluce: Alwis demande si Luxord voudrait bien tromper Demyx avec lui juste une nuit?

Luxord: Je suis ouvert à toute....

Demux: Quoi?

Luxord: ... Non rien....

Luluce: (fait entrer Soshite dans le studio et la place devant Marluxia)

Soshite: "di moi tu compte mourir tout seul ou il faut que j'intervienne moi même? (sor sa hache et le regarde avec des yeux de psychopathe)"

Marluxia:.... Je me rapellerais de ta proposition quand j'en aurais besoin, mais par sécurité je vis répondre que je vais mourrir seul o.O

Luluce: Série de questions en vrac par Faustine! : )

1)Que font Vexen et Zexion lorsqu'ils sont seuls tous les deux? Se font-ils une bataille de "qui aura la meilleure définition du mot procréation" ou restent-ils comme des coincés à attendre que l'heure tourne? Tu as un peu négligé cette relation au profit du Demyx/Luxord et de l'Akuroku. C'est dommage...

Luluce: Euh je crois que l'option de la bataille s'impose. En fait ils sont tous deux partis dans les coulisses! Rah j'vous jure je rentre plus dans les coulisses, moi. Désolée, j'ai du mal à bien équilibrer tout le monde, car il ya un paquet de personnages et je m'emelle les pinceaux xD

2)Combien y a t'il de fan du Demyx/Luxord? C'est la première fois que je rencontre ce couple! Au début, j'étais choquée mais au fur et à mesure je m'y suis habituée...

Luluce: Et bien y'en a quelques un, je peux pas te donner le chiffre exact, mais on m'a demandé à un moment de consacrer un moment sur eux, d'ou un chapitre (je me rapelle plus du quel xD) J'avoue que quand je me suis lancée dans cette fic, je m'étais pas renseignée sur les couples existants dans le monde O.O Et ce n'est que quand j'étais vers la moitié d'écriture de ma fic que je suis devenue fan de Zemyx x) Tanpis, dans une autre fic, peut être!

3)Pourquoi avoir choisi de laisser la relation Larxène/Lexaeus en fond? Parce que c'est la seule relation hétéro? Perso, je suis un peu frustrée: ce couple a l'air de super bien marcher.

Luluce: J'arrangerais ça: comme je l'ai dit j'ai du mal à écrire sur tous les perso de la fic x3

4)En parlant de ces deux SMSeux, pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait parler en vers? C'est drôlement plus original même si du coup, ça te fait faire un petit peu plus de travail... Ma fois, réfléchis-y, hein? (En plus, ça pourrait vraiment être marrant...)

Luluce: En vers? C'est une idée! J'y réfléchirais : D.

5)Pourquoi Saïx est-il toujours vu comme un chien? Aurais-je raté une cinématique expliquant cette drôle de comparaison? D'ailleurs, depuis le début, je me pose des questions sur ce personnage: n'est-il pas sencé être un perso très mystérieux?

Luluce: En fait, pour ma part, la comparaison vient d'un comic anglais de deviantart, je sais pas si tu connais ou si d'autres l'on vut: Celui ou Axel trouve un Chat, et que Saix est retenu par Vexen (il me semble) parce qu'il grogne et qu'il y a marqué "Rrr chats doivent mourrir!" (Dog mode) enfin bref, tout vient de là !

6) Et Xigbar et Xaldin? Ils ont pas le droit d'être en couple (tu as peut-être prévu un truc, je ne fais que dire ce qui me vient sur le moment...)?

Luluce: Je ne dévoilerais pas ma petite idée : D

7)Qui est la rouquine qui meurt sur le Titan? Ca ne peut pas être Kairi piusqu'on la voit après...

Luluce: Bin, l'héroine de Titanic, tu sais, la riche là qui squatte avec... Mon dieu je me rapelle plus le nom. Bref, je crois que l'héroine du titanic suffit à t'éclairer? Sinon j'reflechirais à ça pour le prochain chapitre xD

8)Kairi finit-elle au paradis ou en enfer?

Luluce: Tiens, il faudrais que je termine ça effectivement. Je te promet que tu aura la réponse bientot dans un chapitre é-è. Car je pense finir ma fic prochainement...

9)Sora et Riku font parfois de petites apparitions éclair: l'Organisation 13 n'est-elle pas leur ennemie? Pourquoi ne cherchent-ils pas à les tuer?

Luluce: Pas le temps de les tuer, ils doivent rentrer les petiots! Et puis ils ont d'autre choses à faire que de tuer Sora et Riku : D (Bon, je sors)

Voili voulou. Je voulais aussi vous dire que ma fic touchera bientot à sa fin. (Pas de suicide, j'envisage une suite! -je sors, je sors.-) Bref, merci à tous d'avoir suivit mes délires, et ne vous inquietez pas, vous ne me faites pas perdre mon temps! Merci et bisous, à la prochaineuuuh!! Pour le chapitre 17 (Peut être le dernier?) des vacances de ouuuf! A bientot ^^.


	17. Ch17 La fin des haricots!

Itemi: Et comme tu vas pouvoir le voir, le leemon ce sera pas pour cette fic! J'ai déja commencé à l'écrire, mais ce sera pour les vacances de l'organisation 2! xD (Ah vuiii je suis cruelle.)

Kohane Natsuki: J'essaye souvent d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux, mais ça part toujours en délire, c'est dans mon caractere xD!! Mais un jour, j'y arriverais : D. Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait plaisir! Et t'en fais pas, dans la suite, y'aura du Zemyx : D...

Soshite: Un chamallow poulpe... Mmh j'en verrais bien un sur la tete de Marluxia... Bref, je sais pas si c'est bon, ni meme si ça existe 8D Bonne idée le truc du gel douche tahiti! Je note pour les vacs de l'org 2!! Merchiii d'avoir suivi la fic!

Marluxia: JE T'ATTEND POUR QUE TU VIENNES ME TUER SOSHITE!!! NYAHAHA!!!

Faustine: Pas de quoi! J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, et dans la suite je referais le questionnaire xD. Je sais pas d'ou l'idée m'est venue... Enfin, merci de m'avoie lue!!

Eleck: Oui, il y aura d'autres fics, je ne compte pas arreter d'écrire!! xD

Dase-Writter: Je mettrais du Xaldin x Xigbar dans la suite é-è! Merchi encore d'avoir suivi leurs mésaventures!

Serya-chan: Oui, la suite, dans une semaine ou plus (ça dépendra si les profs y vont mollo avec les devoirs! Mais je me battrais pour les droits des jeunes auteurs! ON A LE DROIT D'ECRIRE!!! Hum bref) Ce qu'ils ont fait? Sois sure de toi , je sais que tu sais ce qu'ils savent.... : D

Le petit lait au sucre: Des fois, les trucs les plus marrants, ils me sortent comme ça, et je rigole qu'en les relisant! Merci d'avoir lu!!

Clem aussi appelé Axel: J'ai fait plein de couples bizarres, cherche pas XD! Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic!

J'crois que j'ai oublié des revieweurs, mais j'membrouille ! Bref! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, qui ont suivit cette fic et ses nombreux délires. Je m'excuse pour pas mal d'endroit dans pleins de chapitre que j'ai surement baclé, je n'ai jamais trop le temps d'écrire, ou si, mais quand je l'ai, je n'ai pas l'inspiration qui va avec!

Soyez prêt.. POUR LES VACANCES DE L'ORGANISATION 2! (Prochainement dans le kiosque Kingdom Hearts de votre fanfiction . net !)

* * *

Chapitre 17: La fin des haricots!

Ca faisait un moment que le navire voguait à travers les flots... La température avait chutté d'un coup, et seul les plus courageux restaient sur le pont du bateau, à se geler les roubignoles.

Zexion: -Claque des dents- J'en ai ma-marre je ve-veux voir la te-terre feeeerme... -Eternue-

Demyx: Cou-courage...

Xaldin: -du haut du mat- OH MY GOD

Demyx & Zexion: TEEEERRE ??!?

Xaldin: NOES! RIEN!

D & Z: Bah alors pou-pourquoi tu CRIES?

Xaldin: NOM DE DIEU JE VOUS DIT QU'IL Y A RIEN

D & Z: Bah oui, on est sur l'eau gros béta...

Xaldin: NON VOUS COMPRENEZ PAAAS! NI EAU, NI TERRE, NI RIEN!

Zexion haussa un sourcil, croyant un instant que Xaldin avait perdu l'esprit: il se pencha vers l'avant du bateau et vit... Une énorme cascade de la mort qui tue. La seule solution pour s'en sortir? Demyx. Probleme: si le jeune paniquait, il ne controlait plus son pouvoir...

Zexion: Demyx, quoi qu'il arrive, ne regarde pas devant le bateau...

Demyx: Pourquoi?

Zexion: C'est une surprise! : D

Demyx: Ohhh

Zexion: Pour l'avoir, il faut que tu nous fasse revenir en arriere!

Demyx: Pourquoi? Ca sert à ri... OH MON DIEU LE NIAGARA!!!!!!

Zexion: Merde.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans le bateau, une calle précisement, c'était chaud chaud les macarons. Saix & Xemnas se faisait des caresses un peu poussées, et ils auraient étés plus loin si le navire n'avait pas autant penché...

Saix: Bordel, on marche sur le mur O.O

Xemnas regarda par la fenetre.

Xemnas: ... On est maudits.

.+.+.+.+.

Piece ouest du navire: ça joue poker.

Luxord: Mon dieu, j'ai été térassé... Je ne peux pas y croire...

Vexen: AHAH! j'suis un dieu du poker! 8D J'ai gagné donc donnez moi mon priiiix....

Le prix n'était autre qu'une bouteille de rhum (car il y en avait plein dans le bateau.)

Xigbar: Tu devrais faire attention, c'est la 4eme fois que tu gagnes Vexen, et donc la 4eme bouteille que tu vas t'enfiler...

Vexen: Je controle!

Luxord: Ouais, je le crois: regarde Marluxia: lui ne controle pas du tout.

Marluxia: A gaga... REuh reuh zeuuuhh.........? -bave en étant allongé sur le sol-

Xigbar: .... J'avoue...

Plus loin dans la meme piece, un autre groupe joue à bataille. (Si vous connaissez...)

Roxas & Larxene: BATAILLE! -2 secondes d'attente- Pt'in merde on a encore les memes cartes.... REBATAILLE!! -attente- On en finira jamais...

Ca faisait un moment que les autres joueurs (Axel & Lexaeus) avaient gagné (plus de cartes en mains) il ne restait plus que Roxas & Larxene qui n'en finissaient pas avec leurs batailles. Larxene péta un boulon.

Larxene: RAHHH

Elle balança ses cartes sur la table d'un geste vif

Larxene: Nyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

SHLACK, les cartes rebondissent sur la table...

Larxene: Watahwa......

Et tranchent le t-shirt de Roxas.

Roxas: O.O -Ne bouge plus d'un cran-

Larxene: BOUTCHIIIIIII 8D Bon j'vais me couch...

Le bateau pencha, de 90degrès.

Larxene: Oh yeah so fashion! J'ai toujours kiffé de marcher sur les murs tu vois. Que les objets restent fixés sur les cotés et pis que toi tu marches sur le coté, tu vois...

Axel: Sauf que là, très chère, LES MEUBLES NE SONT PAS FIXES!

Roxas: Oh my... LES BOUTEILLES DE RHUM!

Axel: Oh merde, t'as raison, CA VA NOUS TRANCHER!

Roxas: NOOON ELLE VONT SE CASSER !!!!

Axel: O.O?

Le blond courrut, pris une bouteille et monta sur le pont, suivit des autres camarades de la calle.

Lexaeus: Osef, mrd".

.+.+.+.+.

Quand tout le monde arriva sur le pont, et bien le bateau était en équilibre entre l'eau... Et puis le vide à l'avant. Si le bateau ossillait et restait entre les deux ; c'est parce qu'une petite roche qui sortait de l'eau avait transperser la coque et donc, retenait le bateau.

Vexen: Ok, soit Demyx se CALME...

Demyx: -se mord les doigts, limite panique-

Vexen: Et on coulera de toute façon... Soit..

Xaldin: OH MY GOD

Vexen: QUOI ENCORE?

Xaldin: Non rien.

Vexen: Oui, y'a du rien devant, on sait.

Xaldin: Nan mais.. Pff...

Vexen: Donc, soit on décide de sauter du bateau, donc on fait une chute de pas mal de metres (environ plus de 50 à premiere vue). Quelle que soit la décision que l'on va prendre, il faut faire vite: la roche ne va pas nous retenir très longtemps.

Xemnas: On saute.

Saix: Quoi Maintenant? Mais, mon chou... Y'a du public et...

Xemnas: MAIS NON! On saute DU BATEAU!

Saix: Oh.... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh je comprend mieux, oui, oui.... C'est clair...

Tous: .....

Et l'organisation XIII se jetta du navire. Dans le vide. Sans élastique...

.+.+.+.+.

Tous avaient échoués sur une ile (encore.)

Xemnas: J'en ai ras le cul. MAIS ALORS RAS DU CUL DU CUL! JE NE PEUX PLUS ENCADRER LES TROPIQUES!

Marluxia: Ras du cul du cul... Ah ah trop drole... AH AH... AHAHAHAH XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous regardèrent Marluxia peter une crise de fou rire, puis se faire déchiqueter pour s'etre moquer de la maniere de parler du number one.

Lexaeus: Heyyy c'est koi cey minettes toutes jolies qui viennent vers nous en tenue de hawai....?

???: Aloha!!! Hihihi!!

Lexaeus: 8D

???: Bienvenueeeee à la fete du hula! Nous fetons chaque année le jour de l'invention du hula par Elvis Presley!

Vexen: Cette danse a étée inventée par les polynésiens... Elvis Presley en était un? Je pige rien...

???: Allons ,c'est par iciiii!!

Une hawaienne brune passa un collier de fleur aux 13 membres de l'organisation, puis la blonde repris son spitch.

???: Les tropiques sont magnifiques.... Et je sais que vous revez comme tout touriste de rester ici toute votre vie! J'EXAUCE VOTRE VOEUX! Mes soeurs et moi sommes 13 en tout, vous vous mariez avec nous;

Larxene: J'suis pas lesbienne O.O

???:... vous avez la nacionalitée Hawaienne, et puis vous restez à nos cotés pour toujours! -sourire malicieux-

Roxas: Ma... Mariage...

Axel: Vi... Vivre ici....

Xemnas: Pour... TOUJOURS...

Tous: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

L'organisation pris la fuite par la jungle tropicale.

???: HEY REVENEZ!!! ON A JAMAIS D'HOMMES ICI!!! CA MANQUE DE PRESENCE MASCULINE REVENEZZZ!!!!

.+.+.+.+.

Dans un palais, bien haut dans le ciel, le palais divin, une blonde accueille encore une rouquine.

Namine: OK. Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici, vu que je t'avais envoyée en enfer... OK?

Kairi: Euh... En fait ils m'ont renvoyée ici parce que j'ai répondu une gentille réponse à leur question.

Namine: ... Bon et bien je crois que tu finiras au paradis. OK? Mais d'abord, il faut que je te lise la charte, et tu me diras si tu l'acceptes ou pas, OK?

Kairi: Ok.

Namine: Non! Y'a que MOI qui dit OK! MOI MOI MOI. OK?

Kairi: O... Euh... Oui...

Namine: règle numéro 1: de blesser quelqu'un, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement, tu t'abstiendras... Règle numéro 2....

.+.+.+.+.

Loin dans la jungle tropicale, nos héros s'arreterent enfin de leur course folle. Demyx se laissa tomber au sol tellement il était crevé. Il fut suivit par Roxas qui s'écroula juste après lui. Marluxia, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire tant d'exercice chaque jour, s'appuyait contre un arbre, et soufflait comme un boeuf pour reprendre son souffle! Et là, Larxene, pour une fois, fut une découverte qui allait profiter à tout le monde.

Larxene: SO COOL DE LA CORNIBOUILLE A TA MER'"!! Regardez!!! Les portes! Les fameuses portes! Celles qui mènent aux mondes des fêtes!!

Lexaeus: Tro bi1! 8D

Xemnas: On est sauvééés!

Vexen: ... Maintenant le monde d'halloween... C'est QUELLE PORTE?

Tous: ....

Des milliers de portes les entouraient à présent. Toutes avaient des dessins et des formes différentes.

Xemnas: ... Bon, bah, moi, tant que ça ne nous mene pas aux tropiques, je prend.

Le number one ouvrit une porte, et tous le suivirent dans le nouveau monde de fete....

.+.+.+.+.

Ils arrivèrent dans un monde ou les maisons sont en forme d'oeuf, ou les poules pondent du chocolat et ou les habitants on des têtes ovales...

Saix: .... Pâques.

L'organisation revint d'ou elle venait, et pris une autre porte; pour arriver dans un monde avec des gens aux costumes bizarres. Ils avaient attérit dans un petit abri, où un ane et un boeuf étaient allongés autour de deux grandes personnes, un couple surement. La femme pris un bébé dans ses bras et le plaça dans un petit berceau de paille devant elle.

Xemnas: Rien à voir, on peux y aller.

Vexen: Attendez! J'ai toujours voulu voir ça...

Marie: Tu t'apelleras Jésus!

Bébé: Areuh zuuuh

Marie: Ca a l'air de te plaire! : D -coup d'oeil vers les 13 membres de l'organisaiton- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois rois mages?

Xemnas: Euhhh en fait on est pas les rois mages.

Marie: ALORS A MOOOORT!

Vexen: MERDE

L'organisation repris la porte, pour se retrouver à nouveau au milieu de la jungle, avec les portes des mondes des fetes autour.

Demyx: .... Je ne mangerais plus une galette des rois de la meme façon.

Vexen: Hein? De quoi tu parles ? La naissance de Jésus c'est pas la venue des 3 mages avec leurs cadeaux...

Larxene: A moi de choisir une porte!

Et pouf, another porte. Hum.. Another door, pardon.

.+.+.+.+.

Namine: Règle numéro 15: Des ailes te pousseront par la suite dans le dos, pour te permettre de te déplacer dans le royaume des nuages.

Kairi: Ca fait mal?

Namine: Oui, c'est très douloureux.... Mais tu verras, ça passe vite... N'empeche comment ça tue... Hum des calmants sont fournis, ne t'en fait pas.

Kairi: ....

Namine: règle numéro 16....

.+.+.+.+.

Ils arrivèrent dans un monde rose avec des coeurs partout.

Marluxia: MY PARADISE!

Xemnas: Bon, c'est pas le bon. On y va.

Marluxia: NON! Moi je RESTE!

Xemnas: Marluxia.... TU AS ... -se fait couper la parole par Saix-

Saix: Chut chuut... Laissez le...

Xemnas: C'est pas notre ami?

Saix: Nannn!

Xemnas: Bon... Et bien... Si tel est ton désir.

Marluxia: Merci..Vous allez me manquer...

Marluxia fit un calin à tous les membres; -Roxas fut prévenu par Xemnas: un coup de keyblade sur Marluxia, et le blond serait séverement puni.-; puis l'organisation XIII repartit. Sans Marluxia.

.+.+.+.+.

Namine: règle numéro 85: Il y aura un halo d'or sur ta tête, pour prouver ton appartenance au paradis.

Kairi: Comment qu'il tiendra, le halo?

Namine: Grace à un fil de fer intégré dans ta tete, qui le tiendra au dessus de tes cheveux.

Kairi: ... -devient pâle-

.+.+.+.+.

Xigbar: Vous savez quoi? Marlu va me manquer.

Tous: QUOI??

Xigbar: J'veux dire... Pas la personne en lui meme, juste le fait de l'emmerder quand j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Tous: ....

Xemnas: Bon, j'en ai marre, on voyage, et vitesse grand V maintenant! Marre!

-PORTE-

???: ALOHA!!! VOUS ETES REVENUS!!

Tous: NOOOOOOON

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: Yoho; yoho, a pirate's PARTY for mee!!!

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: Joyeux noel à tous!!!!!

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: BONNE ANNEE!

Xemnas: Y'en a marre!

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: JOYEUX HANOUKA!!!

Xemnas: P'tin de...

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: Aujourd'hui, nous fetons le 14 juillet, jour ou l'armistice fut signée! Vive la France chers amis!

Luluce: FUCK LA FRANCE! -Fait peter la tour effel avec de la dynamite-

???: Oh mon dieu! Une terroriste!

Xemnas: ....

-RETOUR JUNGLE-

-PORTE-

???: Aujourd'hui, 11 Novembre... Nous fetons...

Xemnas: J'veux meme pas savoir ce que c'est! Halloween c'est le 31 Octobre, pas le 11 Novembre.

Fantome: Qu'eeest ce que vous en savEY?

Vexen: O.O

Tous: AHHH - se barre à nouveau dans la jungle-

Fantome: ... Moi j'suis mort à la guerre, alors on me fete ET le 11 novembre, ET le 31... Ah, les jeunes : D.

.+.+.+.+.

Namine: Règle numéro 142: Tu n'auras pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un ici!

Kairi: ....

Namine: Et règle numéro 143, ta cuisine sera verte!

Kairi: AH NON! LA CUISINE C'EST MOI! ET SHMITT!

Namine: Dans ce cas, c'est aux enfers que tu finiras.

Kairi: NAAAOOONNNN

Namine: - appuie sur sa manette et Kairi passe à travers le plancher, en route pour l'enfer.- J'vais faire un papier comme quoi elle a répondu très mal au questionnaire, pour pas qu'elle revienne... -écris un truc sur un papier, le met dans une bouteille et lance la bouteille dans le trou ou vient de disparaitre Kairi- Oh moins, elle arretera de voyager. Allez, un ange de moins, ça fait du bien. Y'a plus de place toute maniere, les nuages sont complets. Bon, j'vais à ma réunion de moines. -mais sa capuche blanche de son manteau et se volatilise en mettant un panneau "Absente. En reunion avec des cons. Revenez plus tard" sur le bureau-

.+.+.+.+.

Xemnas: J'en ai marre... Bon, on reprend une porte, si c'est pas la bonne on fait une pause.

-PORTE-

Vexen: Voyons voir... On est dans un cimetiere... Il y a des citrouilles partout.... OUI! C'EST ICI!!

Xemnas: Enfin!

La mouette passa au dessus d'eux, les nargua et s'envola dans un coin du cimetiere ou il y avait une espece de colline qui s'enroulait. (Voir l'étrange noel de monsieur Jack xD).

Vexen: Suivons-la!!

Tous courrurent: probleme, le portail qui menait à cet endroit du cimetiere était fermé.

Roxas & Demyx: Rah, regardez les pros.

Les deux blonds escaladèrent le portail et firent le V de Victoire! (Non pas le V de Vendetta.) Seulement Lexaeus explosa le portail, et tous ne firent pas attention à leur performance de grimpage.

Roxas & Demyx: .....

Saix: -Chuchotte à Roxas- T'es bien sportif... Axel en a de la chance.. AIE! - s'est pris une keyblade dans les dents-

Xemnas s'approcha de la colline, ou la mouette les regardait méchament. Autour d'eux, le noir et l'obscurité. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, cette colline pourrie et cette mouette de malheur!

Xemnas: Ecoute moi bien, oiseau! Descend ou je te descend moi meme U.U

Mouette: -ne dit rien et patiente -

Xemnas: Je vais m'enerver...

Mouette: ....

Xemnas: .... Bon, quelqu'un a une solution?

Larxene: ON LA GRILLE!

Xemnas: Une autre?

Zexion: On va chercher la mouette?

Larxene: ET ON LA GRILLE!

Xemnas: ... Autre au cas ou?

Roxas: On bute la mouette à distance avec un glacier + .

Larxene: PUIS ON LA GRILLE!

Xemnas: Encore une autre?

Axel: On la crame!

Larxene: POUR EN SUITE LA GRILLER!

Xemnas: Vous savez quoi? J'ai une idée! ON LA GRILLE!!

Larxene: .....

Xemnas: Larxene, pleine puissance. Roxas, magie foudre sur cette piche volante...

Xaldin: Hé les mecs, j'ai vu une paire d'yeux autour de nous...

Saix: C'est ça oui...

Xaldin: J'vous jure! Deux yeux... Oh mon dieu j'crois en avoir vu une deuxieme paire!

Saix: Tss...

Xaldin: Ah j'te jure sur la tete de ma mere!

Xigbar: Oh! Un éclair qui vient de passer dans le ciel! J'espere que ta mere t'a legué pas mal de choses sur son testament...

Xaldin: Mais... Puisque je vous dit que...

Larxene & Roxas: PLEINE PUISSANCE!!!

Mouette: CROÂHHHH!!!

La mouette fut grillée, le coeur tomba au sol. Xemnas le pris dans ses mains.

Xemnas: Génial! Maintenant on...

Autour d'eux, des milliers d'yeux rouges.

Xaldin: On m'écoute jamais toute maniere.

Xemnas: ....

Roxas & Demyx: On va vous montrer une fois de plus que les ninjas sont les meilleurs!

Tous: ....

Roxas & Demyx se mirent dos à dos, prirent une position de karaté et...

R & D: NYAAAH!!

Les deux blonds dégomèrrent un à un tous les sans-coeurs qui étaient autour d'eux. Il revinrent devant les membres de l'organisation une fois leur travail fini, et saluèrent.

Lexaeus: SO COOL!

Larxene: Faut que vous nous appreniez, yeah!

Xemnas: Maintenant, on RENTRE A LA BASE.

Tous: Ouaiiis! -poings en l'air-

.+.+.+.+.

Après avoir fait apparaitre un portail des tenebres, l'organisation XIII arriva enfin chez elle.

Xemnas: Que c'est bon d'etre chez soi....

Saix: J'avoue; j'avoue.

Larxene: Et sans Marluxia, qui plus est!

Lexaeus: Ouais, mais on s'en fout de pas etre complets!

Xaldin: Hey, vous parlez plus en SMS O.O

Larxene: Bah non, comme on rentrait;

Lexaeus: On ne voyait plus l'interet.

Xaldin: ... J'trouve que y'a quand meme quelque chose de bizarre dans votre façon de parler...

Larxene: Ah bon? Moi je ne vois rien qui sois louche;

Lexaeus: Moi non plus... Oh, une mouche!

Xigbar: .....

Larxene: Hey, où sont Axel & Roxas?

Lexaeus: Je pense qu'ils sont en train de manger une glace!

Xigbar: - -"

.+.+.+.+.

Namine: Bienvenue mademoiselle. On s'est déja vues....

Kairi: Oui. Je.. - se prend une bouteille de verre sur la tete-

Namine: Qu'est ce que c'est...? -ouvre la bouteille et prend le papier- Hum hum... Uh uh... Mouais, OK. Bienvenue aux enfers Mme Lapouilleuse! Voici la clée de votre appart, vous voyez ce couloir qui parait sans fond? C'est tous les appartements des ames des enfers. Marchez jusqu'a votre appartement: le numéro 19468573542456. Bon courage!

Kairi: ... Mon dieu....

Et la rouquine commença son long voyage jusqu'a sa chambre. Porte 1. Porte 2....

.+.+.+.+.

Au QG de l'organisation, tout est redevenu normal. Enfin, presque: ils coulent des jours heureux, sans Marluxia!

* * *

NYAHH Adieu Marlu! Hum bref... Chapitre quelque peu baclé, je m'en excuse, j'avais trop envie de commencer mes nouvelles idées pour la suite!! J'espere que vous lirez la suite prochainement!! Merci encore d'avoir suivit les aventures, bises, à bientot!


End file.
